Targeted Love
by hai-edogawa
Summary: What if Tom Keen is a professional hit-man cum a deadly freelance assassin. What if he is hired by Raymond Reddington to assassin Lizzy's father Sam. But one look at the young and bosomy Elizabeth Saddler takes its toll on Tom. Things turn out to be quietly not as planned and Tom Keen is all the skills to handle the situation. Note that its a porno work contains smut.
1. The Hiring

Targeted Love

AN: First thing first, this is my first Blacklist fanfic, am in love with the show. I like Tom Keen's(Tom Eggald) character and the role he is displaying in The Blacklist. Personally I like the voice of Raymond 'Red' Reddington(James Spader) and also amazing looks of Elizabeth Keen(Megan Boone) but not her wig. This story is definitely AU, and little OOC on Lizzy's part given that she's young, immature and amateur, also her appearance is quiet young and has nerdish glasses that adds desirable features to her prefecture. More OOC on Reddington, in my story Red is a scared buck. And I have taken all the general characters of the show The Blacklist and used them into my story for suitable roles, but again it leads to lot of OOC. You may find some hard and abnormal use of words because the writer feels that it is well suited to add readability to the story. I have added more urban accent specially from Tom's perspective. And before you read further this is a work of pure lemon:contains mature and explicit content. So blame me if Jerks end up cumming at a wrong place and wrong time. And curse me if sluts end up cuxxing in your pads.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Blacklist. However I would like to own Raymond Red Reddington. But that would make me Blacklist # 1. And I am not a violent person although my stories may make you feel otherwise.

Summary: This is inspired by Jolene's erotic sound of words "Wrong answer!, Elizabeth Keen is nor your wife, she's your target"... What if Tom Keen is a professional hit-man cum a deadly freelance assassin. What if he is hired by Raymond Reddington to assassin Lizzy's father Sam aka Samuel Saddler (I used the character's real surname William Saddler). But one look at the young and bosomy Elizabeth Saddler takes its toll on Tom. Things turn out to be quietly not as planned and Tom Keen is all the skills to handle the situation.

(*)

Chapter 1: The Hiring

"What's the job?"

Cobalt blue eyes took in prospective the man they had considered for the job. His resume was impressive. Years of military experience that toughened his exterior, even killed off his feelings for the enemy, showing no mercy. He was dishonorably discharged after 5 years of devotion to his country, lending himself as a free agent. A deadly one.

Raymond Reddington leaned back in his chair, his eyes pensively studying the hardened youth. He seemed steady enough to take the job without knowing what it pertained to. His lips were drawn together, a clear indication of a man who rarely smiled. Intense blue eyes were piercing, doing just as much harm as any weapon the man chose as his reference. Like a wire, the man disconnected himself from emotions. He didn't have a family except for two brothers and grandparents, but he was pretty much on his own.

A loner.

Perfect man to hire.

Reddington placed his hands on his vast gut, breathing harshly as his beady, blue eyes squinted in a closer study. "What are you willing to accept for it?"

The young man squared his jaw. "Tell me who I'm takin' out, then I'll let you know."

He had a deep southern drawl, Reddington noted, but his cold approach dared anyone to be amused by it. Anyone who did would have a lot to answer to, Reddington supposed.

To hide his fear, Reddington cracked a smile as he exhaled. "The job is for you to remove a man of importance."

"Job description."

It wasn't a question, but a demand. The man was tight and orderly when it came to the descriptions of his victims which he no doubt received from his training as a former lieutenant.

"Politician."

"Family."

"One daughter about the age of twenty."

Reddington felt like shivering. As the man commanded for information, he did not shift his gaze away, his animalistic stare like the devil himself. The man was cruel when it came to the job. Reddington could see this.

"Reason for termination."

"Wrong man for the presidency," Reddington disclosed. "He's running for a new liberated party that's turning heads in this country. He tends to run against our candidates because he knows something about our government. In particularly, our President."

The younger didn't look intrigued. His eyes still remained chilled and insensible. Reddington felt that he had ogled statues that were friendlier.

"Which is?" the hit man goaded.

Reddington chuckled. "I'm afraid that is something that I must keep secret. You must think I'm dim-witted and weak to betray the President's secret."

The former Marine paused a beat, his cerulean eyes tracing his interviewer before he muttered, "Certainly not. But gimme the name and I'll handle the rest."

The elder frowned, though he found himself captured with fascination. Usually, an assassin would want as much information as they could gather from the people who hire them. Then perhaps this man truly was an expert at his job. Reddington couldn't help but to be intrigued.

"Just the name? Surely you'll need more information than that." The other stood silent. "How on earth could you manage?"

The younger man sighed tiredly, his arms crossing across a built chest. "You have your reasons for doin' thangs, I have mine. Just gimme the goddamn name."

"It's Senator Samuel Saddler, a democrat from North Carolina," Reddington blinked, slightly insulted by the man's rudeness. But that was what he expected, he guessed, from hiring someone so unfeeling. "I've heard-"

The younger held up his hand to silence him. "As I said," he muttered harshly, "that's all I need to know. If this plot is traced back to you, you won't have much to tell. If you want, you can deny it all and place the blame on me."

Reddington crossed his swollen hands across his belly and leaned further into his chair behind his expansive desk. "Is that all, Tom?"

Dark blue eyes gleamed for a split second. "For the information part. Now I wanna discuss payment."

Ah, yes. At this time of the game, a hit man didn't come cheap. Not when it came to politicians top dogs like Saddler. He knew that this nonhuman soul could dig deep into his pockets where it hurt.

"From what I understand," Tom went on to say, "Saddler's at the summit of politics, and he holds a secret that can't be told. Which means it's gonna cost you."

Reddington was sweating at how much he was asking for.

"1 Million."

The stout man almost tumbled from his chair. He was expecting a hefty sum, but what this man was asking for was off the charts for pay. It was just one simple target, not the President himself!

Reddington choked. Tom watched at him, not all amused by the dramatics. "That's absurd!" he cried in a bumbling tone. "The man's price isn't worth that much."

"He holds a secret, you want him dead. The price adds up. Unless you wanna do the job yourself, then I suggest you agree."

Reddington searched the man up and down. His body was tensed, his muscles bulging from years of combat. The man's physique spoke of cold-blooded killer, He was not big built but Reddington would have traded the rest of his receding portion to look good. The man had all the qualities a woman would bowl over for. Tanned from the sun, eyes that were blue and clear but could ooze into the dark indigo that nearly made them look black. No, he was an action actor with a paycheck. This one was young and capable of doing the same thing in real life.

"Any up front?"

Tom's lips quirked. "Half."

"In cash?"

Another curt nod. "No counterfeits. I had to chastise a man once for not dealin' with me fairly." His lips curled slowly into an evil smile. "Last time I checked he was still limpin' from those bullets I placed in his stockings."

Reddington swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat, seriously starting to regret ever meeting this dangerous man. It was, after all, his associates idea for this whole thing. Reddington was just an accomplice. However, Tom was the best person for the job and he couldn't risk this man telling this affair to anyone else. At any rate, Tom hadn't disappointed anyone who previously hired him, and usually in a week or less, the target that he sought was no more. There were no other alternatives. This man was the only one who could get the job done and Reddington had no choice but find someway to pay.

"Look, uh, Tom," Reddington started. "I don't have that amount with me."

If Tom was outraged, it was hard to tell. His facade stayed the same attitude. "You wanna talk business with me and didn't brang funds?" The trained man's voice talked down to Reddington as if he was a child. "No money, no deal. That's the way I do business."

Reddington immediately interjected. "Just one second. I can write you a check or have my secretary Jolene transfer the amount into your account in the morning."

Tom shook his head and started to lean over the desk, his hands bracing himself. Reddington became testy at the firm creak of wood that his antique cherry-wood table projected in protest to the hit man's strapping weight.

"Here and now," Tom calmly stressed. "No checks or transfers. Cash or nothin'." Reddington looked flabbergasted by the audacity of this man. "Understand that one of your associate Flitz Adler, already paid me a hefty sum for just showin' up tonight and it's enough to last 'til I'm hired elsewhere. So you see, I ain't losin' a thang. The question is how badly you want Saddler dead?"

"Not badly enough for a thousand grand," Reddington grumbled.

There was a tell-tale sign of annoyance when Tom's cheek ticked just once. But once was enough to get his impatience across. "Jobs of this kind ain't cheap," he exhaled composedly. "I have my own expenses to tend to. I place my ass on the line to make sure I don't make discernible tracks. If I succeed or fail, shouldn't matter. Your name will be cleared of any suspicions that might bring you into investigation. If I fail, I take the fall."

Reddington was awed, but at the same time, wary of Tom's way of dealings. "That is mighty nice of you for keeping my name out of it, but why would you do it?"

Tom's lips expanded for a micrometer before resuming its pursed line. "Anyone who doesn't follow procedure deserves to get caught. It requires discipline with no emotions attached. Fear ain't nothin' but an excuse for not accomplishing' a task."

Reddington lifted a silver brow. "And you've never had emotional attachments for a target? A woman?" Tom scoffed. "No woman has crossed my line of fire...yet."

Reddington ignored the eerie way he pronounced "yet". "Would you, if asked, kill the daughter of Saddler as well?"

Tom remained quiet as he carefully deliberated the answer within his mind. "No reason," he shrugged at last. "She's just a girl. If it's a secret that Saddler is guarding' real good, there ain't no way he's gonna share it. I'm pretty sure he's kept her in the dark."

Reddington shook his head. It was true. If Saddler wanted his daughter safe, then he would just keep what he knew to himself. The girl was the only family he had left, but she was the senator's weakness. The perfect little hole to sink the battleship.

"Possibly nothing," Reddington remarked. "Just a question."

"Uh-huh," Tom declared as if bored. Reddington assumed that he probably was. "Listen, my time grows short here and I need you to agree to my compensation terms. You're either gonna pay me now or I'm leavin'. It's a one-time deal."

He stood to his full six-foot height. Tom glanced to his specialized watch. "And I've been here for almost nine minutes. I assigned you ten to interview me, which gives you a minute dead-on to accept."

Reddington licked his thick lips, fretting like a pig in the hot sun. Time was running out. His ears could perceive the precious seconds tick quickly by from the man's seemingly loud watch. So much money, even halfway, he didn't have. Maybe he could compromise.

"Time's a-wastin'," Tom pointed out as he kept measure.

"All right," Reddington conceded. "I'll pay what you ask except a few hundred grand. I'll pay the rest once the job is completed."

"Three hundred thousand?"

Reddington shrugged. "It was the best I could conjure on such short notice, but you'll have the rest as promised." He was panting, hoping to God the man wouldn't be so disgruntled for not receiving the imbursement he originally asked for.

Blue eyes studied him from head to the bottom of his hanging abdomen. To see if he was lying. Reddington's body was covered with sheen, his white dressed shirt attaching itself firmly to his obese body. What would this man do if he thought he was lying? Kill him right in his office? Maybe cut off something as a memo for his lack of commerce.

Fretfully, Reddington placed his hands into his lap, hiding the place where he wanted to remain attached.

What happened next surprised him. A brief lift of the corner of Tom's mouth occurred, making out what seemed to be the best smile the man could manage. Reddington was trembling to see it. It made Tom just as arrogant and malicious. The scared man thought he was really selling his soul.

Reddington ignored the horrifying thoughts rushing at him as he held out his hand. "Are the terms enough for you to deal with for the moment?"

Blue eyes darkened into a light shade of indigo before his hand extended. "You have yourself a hit man," Tom consented as he took the perspiring man's slick palm in a brief shake before literally dropping it. "If you don't mind, I'll take my money and go. I've spent enough time in this one spot as it is."

The business man retrieved a black briefcase from beneath the desk, passing it to the unusual individual before him. The man took the case, not counting the money as Reddington thought he should have. "Do you not want to check to see if it's the right amount?"

"Oh, it's the right amount," Tom concluded quickly, "or else, you'll be seein' again me real soon."

Tom walked toward the door when something else came to Reddington's mind. "How do I contact you for the rest of the money?"

The hit man opened the door, staring back with cool, detached eyes deprived of any real feelings save the cold, irritated looks. "Don't worry about findin' me. I'll find you."

Then he was gone. Reddington slumped back into his chair, finally able to relax now that the horrid man had left. Still, there was an itching bit of fear left in him. The youth showed no fear, no qualms that he could get the job done. He wasn't one to ask an assassin to kill anyone, but the hired gun was the best he could do.

His resolve hardened. He had to do this. For the good of the country, Saddler had to be terminated.

~*~*~*~

Tom Keen walked out of the office building, heading toward his black F-350 Ford pickup he had parked in the shadows of the dark parking lot. He had a job to accomplish, and that disgusting pig sitting in his office made it easy for him. Shaking hands with him was like making a deal with an oily car salesman, pretending to sell him the best when all he was going to receive was a pile of scrap and nothing else. But he had a job, that was all that mattered.

Or did it?

He forced open the truck's door and threw the case of money toward the other side. He knew the amount he was being paid outright was in there, or else, the man would have warned him if he feared for his life. Raymond Reddington seemed like the kind of man who would give him in if someone so much as looked at him. A man whose soul was that weak and unable to withstand scrutiny like that was someone not to be trusted.

Tom climbed up into the huge cockpit area and slammed the door, cranking up the truck before tailing it from the parking lot and down the street. He didn't mind being a hired man, but there was the tiniest feeling inside of him that this particular job wasn't going to be a regular one. He had heard of his target before. Samuel Saddler seemed a straightforward man with ostensibly good intentions and there wasn't anything the media said that placed him in a false light. Whatever secret he held against the President must be a condemning one that could possibly win the presidency.

But Saddler won't win once Tom takes him out.

The roaring diesel-like truck turned into another lot and pulled into a parking space. Tom knew he doubled-parked. The spaces were so small and his cab was the size of a bus. And he parked it in a handicap spot. He shrugged. Let the little bastards walk crookedly into the liquor store for all he cared. They shouldn't be going in there in the first place.

Tom felt like celebrating for a change. It was the first job in months. Since the war in was over or so the nation's leader claimed. He was a sniper for the government personally, not really for the Marines since they court-martialed him those two years ago. But the government saw his potential and hired him on as an assassin of sorts, their special weapon to kill the unwanted dictators or whatever else.

But this was the first time he had to assassinate someone within the states. The man who was conspiring this whole affair was someone behind the scenes in politics and who watched the President's back. To Tom, someone who seemed like the kind of guy who kept his nose clean and wasn't dangerous, but what did he know? If the man had a deep secret that could destroy the government, more power to him.

Tom wasn't exactly the number one fan of the government. He strictly went against protocol to deliberately piss off anyone he could but they allowed him to slide because he still got the job done. Every man had the right to hate his job if it didn't suit him. How Tom sometimes hated his, but it kept bread on the table.

He cruised down an aisle, picking up his favorite poison, Jack Daniels, in the largest flask he could find it. Tonight felt good for fornication. The only thing missing was a woman. He scoffed inwardly. It had been months since he had a real good tumble, one that was memorable, anyway. If he wanted, he could find one tonight. Washington D.C. was full of those who willingly threw themselves at men, fresh off the streets. It could be so easy just to walk this one block and Tom would have five or six of them trailing behind him, begging to go home with him.

But at the same time, he wanted to be alone. After all, he had some deeper investigating to do on his next casualty. He didn't wish to be too disoriented and fail to do his job. But when the job was done, he was going to find a bed-mate in a week or so to get rid of the frustrations that life and lack of sex gave him, he took a brief liking into Reddington's secretary Jolene and she seem to give those pick me up looks, that it was obvious. Maybe after his next target he would make a move on Jolene. A week was just enough time to find the senator of North Carolina, end his life and get the rest of his money.

Tom smiled grimly. God bless America.


	2. Bad Combination

(*)

Chapter 2: Liquor + Lust = Bad combination

Tom sauntered over the threshold of his apartment, his bottle of booze and suitcase full of money in tow. He glanced his surroundings over. They were moderate, though he was getting paid thousands of dollars for each job, majority of it didn't stay around too long to renovate his home. He had to upgrade his weaponry and gadgets and he was hardly home anyway.

Moreover, he wanted to remain inconspicuous. Tom didn't want to draw so much attention to himself, but he did have his money stashed away in numerous places. He had his older brother to set up a bank account under his name so that Tom could have emergency funds that wouldn't be detected using his own. Other than that, he didn't trust the banks and credit unions to get a hold of him. Too risky in this business of his.

He threw his things down by the door, besides for his good friend Jack, and lumbered toward the computer. He booted it up, logged on, and surfed through a governmental database that his younger brother introduced him to, since Graham had done the family proud by being able to hack into anything. And the kid did it for fun.

Tom's fingers flew over the keyboard, tapping into each window that popped up, not one being capable of stopping him in his quest. It contained profiles for everyone who worked for all governments worldwide. Ranged from terrorists to mayors in cities the common American wouldn't know about. Past and present officials, military executives, and even the President's private committee of advisers. Hardly anyone knew of the website's existence, knowing that if such information fell into the wrong hands, all hell would break loose.

_Well, prepare for the devil's invasion,_ Tom considered wryly as he scanned through North Carolina's senators until he found who he was looking for.

Samuel Saddler.

He clicked on the link that drew him to a page with handy information. About his run for the presidency, his background, and his family. It even had photographs of the man.

Tom looked closely, studying the poor soul who was his next hit. A man who was still decently young, a couple of years past forty with handsome features and had with eyes that melted with mirth and warmth. It was evident that this man has done a lot as a senator, fighting against corporate espionages, corruption and other ailments. Tom was wondering if this had anything to do with reason why he had to be eliminated. Saddler could become the first president in the White House from this region, with a moral code so high. Many would protest against that to the point of wanting to take him out before he got there.

And that was where Tom came in.

He scrolled down, coming across a portrait where Saddler was posing with a woman and a child. From reading his biography, Tom knew that this man was single and had a daughter. He made conclusion that the woman was a former wife and since her picture was still upon the website, it was evident that the senator still harbored some feelings for her. Brimming with curiosity, Tom resolved to do more research to find out what happened between them and why she had suddenly disappeared.

His eyes turned to the other female. She was but a little girl, maybe around sixteen or so. That should have been the daughter, but he was informed that she was twenty.

Hoping for more pictures, his eyes moved down the page, catching more photographs, literally watching the girl grow older. Toward the end of the page was when he discovered a graduation picture.  
Tom felt a slight tingle in his loins, an unfamiliar sensation as his dark sapphire eyes skimmed her face. He wondered what was so damned appealing about her. The prim pair of glasses sitting properly upon her nose distorted what beauty she had. He didn't like women with glasses of any kind, but at the same time, hers enhanced her attractiveness, making her appear more intelligent.

**And she was.** He had passed over a newspaper article that stated she had been in the top ten of her class. She had been vying to go to Princeton but stayed in North Carolina to be closer to her father while he began his campaign for the presidency.

His eyes locked with her fixed ones. He could have sworn she was a witch the way she had him transfixed, gaping at her picture. Her eyes were the meshed combination of light blue and faded hazel. Her nose was cute and quaint, cheekbones were high, and a lush mouth to go along with a stubborn chin. Her brunette hair fell a few inch past the shoulder, beautifully toned in height and color. She had beautiful marble white skin that appeared as fine as silk.

Tom rose from the computer, dumbfounded by the feelings that surrounded the bottom half of him. He was..._aroused_. For some idiotic reason, some brainy little daddy's girl made him hard.

He grappled for his glass that he had fixed and downed it in one shot. The brand burned him inside, coating him in a fiery glaze that got beneath his flesh.

His heart slammed against his chest, an unusual desire surging within him. He stared at the photograph again, his jaw squaring. She wasn't what he would call overly beautiful that would be someone like Jolene, but this thing possessed a simple kind of beauty that nonetheless made her appealing to a man. Even a man like himself.

Tom scoffed as he walked back to his bathroom. What the hell was he saying? He was drinking Jack Daniels pretty heavily, hoping to hell it would have the dire effect he so desperately needed. But the effect was just the opposite. Bit by bit, his arousal stirred in his pants, urgently wanting to bury itself in a warm, hot sheath of pure womanhood.

Bury itself in Elizabeth Saddler.

_If it's possible__,_ Tom thought dryly as he stripped out of his clothes. He felt so heated. He needed a cold shower to take off the edge. He had to stop thinking about wanting the girl, especially since that wanting dealt with her marble white skin wrapped in the sheets on his bed.

Still, it was just a picture. People could look totally different from what a picture portrayed. But cameras didn't lie. Neither did his immediate provocation. He didn't understand what was so striking about the lil' darlin'. She was 8 years younger than him, but that didn't seem to stop what he really wanted to do to her.

Tom chuckled bitterly. A 20 year beautiful girl apparently appears like kid. He was lusting after a kid. However, between the time of the photograph and at this very minute, he was sure that she had grown up a touch.

He started up the shower, the water running at the coldest temperature. He had to calm himself. Lusting after little girls wasn't healthy. Not for him, a man who was never deeply involved in his sexual escapades. He might have been a contributing party to the fun, but he had never been completely blown with craving for a woman. They were all the same, and he knew that emotional attachment was too dangerous. The female would believe that it would lead to a permanent arrangement. Like marriage. He always liked the idea of no strings, one that Jolene kinds would prefer.

Tom never flinched as the icy cold water struck his hardened body like a relentless whip. But he took it. He needed to. The frostiness of the stream was the only cure he could find except for taking care of his ridged state himself. He didn't want to rely on himself for relief. If ever, he wanted a woman to take the edge off. More like, he wanted Elizabeth Saddler to dull the pain of his unorthodox stimulation.

He banged his fist against a tiled wall. He swore in a litany of curses. It was like clockwork. Each time, his thoughts transferred back to smooth marble white whitish skin, eyes warm and delicate yet highly arousing all the same. What he would give to drive home between those glossy white thighs and to feel the humid tightness of her surrounding him tighter than any sheath he had ever encountered.

He finished washing himself and turned the water off. It didn't help, and his eccentric craving for a complete stranger blazed out of control. He must be out of his mind. He wanted the daughter of the man he had to kill.

Tom shook his head in self-condemnation as he wrapped a towel around his lean waist. He left the bathroom, heading straight toward his bottle of liquor in the living area. Instantly, he tossed a heady few swallows of Jack Daniels down his coveting throat in order to subdue the raging fires.

His azure eyes met with the picture still on his computer. He could have broken the liquor glass with his bare hands, the intensity of his erection beyond his power. He wanted her and no other woman would do. But him getting someone as high and classy as that was highly unlikely with his situation. How would he even greet her?

_Hey, sugar, I'm the guy who's assigned to kill your daddy. How you doin'?_ He scoffed sardonically as he ran thick fingers through his damp mane. How about. _Hey hot legs am a hitman, lets have sex._

_Yeah, right, I'd never see the light of day again if I even mention that to her._

Then what the hell was he going to do about it? He couldn't have her but damn him if he didn't want her. He wasn't skilled in seduction, his looks doing most of the talking for him, but Tom was willing to sell his soul to the devil to make the ache stop.

He plopped down onto his couch, the leather screaming beneath him as he got into a more comfortable position and ignored the way his manhood threatened to part the towel like the Red Sea.

Tom growled to himself. This was not what he needed. It was his job as a hit man not to get emotionally attached to a target of any kind. Not by pity, lust, or love. And things were now complicated because he was feeling a little of the first and a whole lot of the second. It was pitiable that he had to take out Saddler, but even more that Tom craved for daddy's little girl.

_Get yourself under control, man,_ he scolded himself. _Such thangs never work out. Nothin' good can come of it._

He knew he was right. He had to put an end to his feelings. She was a senator's daughter. She appeared to be pure and sheltered. Why would he want to corrupt her? He must keep thinking of her as a kid. It kept some of the uncontrolled feelings quiet.

His gaze lifted to his computer screen and immediately started to damn everyone. Her, himself, her father, and his employers. If only the circumstances were different. If he wasn't such a damned bad boy, maybe he could have been a little more suitable in her eyes. But he couldn't change what the military had done to him. Or his parents. This was the way he was. He was not going to change for anyone. Not for his family or for the sake of love.

He didn't worry about the latter since it didn't exist. He had barely felt the emotion his whole life. There was no reason to start now. The term of lust would have to become a decent substitute for the feeling he was never shown.

The rain tingled at his window before it poured down in earnest. Tom left his lamps on and sat on the couch, gaining a clear view of his desktop from his position. Her picture was hauntingly situated as a ghostly reminder of his assignment. And his lust.

He swallowed a harsh gulp of fornication straight from the bottle. He couldn't shake it. The relentless way this girl was making him feel made him uneasy. A woman of her caliber was never supposed to turn him on. Never had he dreamed of wanting a woman with brains and elegance. Now that he did, he was faced with the problem of her being off limits.

The rain pelted the roof above him and the faces of the building. Precipitation was always a pleasant lullaby to Tom. It was what he had gone by often when he was a boy when his parents didn't give a damn. Nature replaced the family he never had except for his grandparents and two brothers. But even at the age of four, he knew that he had no one to count on but himself, no matter how much his grandparents tried to persuade him that they would never leave. Tom knew they would die eventually. And he would be required to feel the pain of loss and grief.

Still, it didn't help the matter that he did love them dearly. They saved him from becoming something much worse and Tom was grateful for that.

The Sandman came knocking at Tom's door. He couldn't fight how gravity pulled his eyelids closed. He really hadn't gone to sleep so early in a long time. Maybe tonight would call on pleasant memories instead of the hostile ones he often encountered. Those nightmares that haunted him from his experiences in war-torn environments.

Maybe if little Lizzy was here, she could keep the horrific imaginings at bay. Her honeyed gaze from the computer screen displayed the comfort a dying man would want before surrendering his life to death. And Tom wanted to know what pleasure he could bring to her and what he could teach her about a man's desire.

As his brain churned possible scenes and positions with the lovely Lizzy, his body shut down as sleep enveloped him, the image of her burned eternally behind his eyelids.

~*~*~*~

A sudden series of knocks jolted Tom from sweet slumber. His eyes darkened as they fought sleep, turning murderously toward the door. He muttered mutinously under his breath, knowing that whoever dared to wake him up from his pleasant dreams of a beautiful woman was most definitely going to catch hell. The kind of hell that would make Satan's playground a vacation resort.

Angrily, Tom jerked the door open, despite his lack of modesty and lack of even caring. It was to his own surprise that darkened blue hazel eyes latched onto his own. Tom couldn't help but to appraise the lush curves before him. A trench coat was literally molded to this woman's body, displaying for all to see what she had to offer. And what she did offer was exactly what Tom had been yearning for all night.

He was barely able to mask his amazement as he beheld the striking Elizabeth Saddler, drenched from the still pouring rain, looking as desirable as anything. It took firm restraint for him not to jump on her in the hallway.

Such poise, such attractiveness, such a sultry charm that had him reeling inside, wanting to touch what he knew was off limits. She was still his next objective's daughter.

Lizzy revealed her most pleasing smile despite the way she appeared. That very flash of teeth made a tingling sensation through him. What would it take to really get to know such a fresh, young girl, a foil to his own hardened character?

_My, my, the lil' darlin' has indeed grown,_ Tom levied as his dark blue eyes crawled up her generous body. He gripped the door frame to keep himself from seeing exactly what was beneath the trench coat.

"What do you want?" he managed to ask, his voice remaining remote.

"I've come to find you," she answered before her cat-like eyes assessed his muscle-racked body, slowly crawling over his rock-hard essence. Tom was praying that the towel could do its job in hiding his manhood, which was dying for a peek of this very sexy woman who was driving him past distraction.

Her gaze shifted around him into his apartment. "Are you going to invite me in?"

_Into my bed,_ Tom thought smugly as he just moved aside, allowing the little girl to sashay into his abode. Immediately, she stripped out of the thoroughly wet coat, letting it plop to the wooden floor. Tom was so absorbed by the twisting hips of his guest that he nearly tripped over it, almost oblivious to it being there.

The short, black skirt didn't calm the desire. It only fed the flames now surging hotter than the depths of hell itself. Her white dress shirt was suctioned close to delicate milky skin, topping off her delightfully fulsome breasts in a luscious red bra that would take a man truly out of his senses not to see. But he wanted to feel. Feel all of her until she quivered with pleasure.

Lizzy turned back to him, lifting dark brows as he stood silently a few feet away, as if he was waiting for her to make the first move. He still couldn't understand why she came, but if it was for that tumble he was looking for, he would more than willingly give it to her. Perhaps it could satisfy them both.

Her glasses were gone, allowing Tom keen an uninhibited access to her eyes. They were bewitching in the way the soft light from his lamps hit them. They changed from light sky blue to tantalizing blue crystals. _Does the same thing happen when she was aroused and on fire?_

Tom tried to ignore the sense of deep desire coursing through him as he watched her vigilantly. He might desire the young temptation, but he wasn't going to get his head blown off for a tumble that was not worth the price for his life. But even he was questioning this. _Was a night of incredible sex too much to ask for with Elizabeth Saddler? _

She walked around the room, sexy stilettos muted on a shag rug that Tom had thrown beneath his couch. Her fuck me heels, made her look taller, womanlier, but her curves was what gained his attention. The good Lord above blessed her with the right assets to seduce a man entirely out of his mind. And now, this sweet little sugar was in his apartment, just begging him silently to give her the banging she was asking for.

Her cat-like gaze turned back to him, devouring his half-naked body and taking away his usual self-control. Gripping his fists to pacify the cravings, Tom began to interrogate this pleasure to men's eyes.

"What are you doin' here?" he asked callously.

She suddenly caught her arms around herself, shaking with cold. "It's raining outside," she replied, sarcastically stating the obvious. "And you seemed the only hospitable being on this floor."

Tom knew that was a lie, especially knowing that he lived on the fourth floor. "Then I'm afraid you've missed three whole floors before you came beggin' to me." His face turned sterner, his voice devoid of any attempt of light humor. "Spare me the dramatics, sugar. Who sent you?"

She looked startled for a split-second before regaining her composure. "You're not the only one who has connections in Washington, Mr. Tom," she initiated. "But I've heard that you are an excellent tracker due to your exceptional training with the Marines. If you are for hire, I want you to do a job for me."

Darkened blue eyes browsed her briefly before settling back on her gaze. "What kinda job do you want done?"

She glanced around the living room, taking in the slight disarray of books and empty liquor bottles. "Comfort before business," she said, promenading casually toward the couch. "Mind if I take a seat?"

"Ain't nothin' stoppin' you."

Lizzy sat down into the smooth, black leather, the surface of it squeaking beneath her as she crossed her legs. The skirt rose higher and higher until only a fourth of it remained to cover her deliciously perfect bottom and the treasure to her world.

She rubbed her hands over her arms, trying to get rid of the epidemic of chill bumps that assailed her. "You know, you are extremely cold, Mr. Tom. I've been here for a couple of minutes and you've yet to be hospitable."

Tom finally moved to his wet cabinet, pouring a shot of Jack Daniels before turning to face her. "I invited you in right?" He took a gulp of liquor. "That's bein' hospitable."

Her eyes dropped to the glass. "Are you not going to offer a lady a drink?"

"Last time I checked, honey, you were still underage."

The seemingly young girl's lips curved into a sinful smile, getting Tom's blood to pulse hot within him. "I won't tell if you won't," she taunted.

She was tempting the devil out of him. That sultry grin and the heat in her voice were like the alcohol rushing through his body. Though he hoped his good friend Jack could kill off these desires, Tom found himself with a dilemma. How he wanted to take her on the couch, taste the hard pinkish nipples that crowned her breasts, and move between the thighs that opened to a shielded prize.

But he drew upon the last bit of his will and walked toward her, pulling a blanket from beneath her with his free arm. She nearly fell off the couch from the leverage of his strength, but managed to hold onto the side. He handed it to her before he sat down.

"Cover yourself up, sweetheart. You're makin' a diversion."

As much as he wished to see this delightful beauty's skin, she covered her body as required. The less temptation she presented, the better the situation. And finally, they could get to business. "You said you have a job for me," Tom gauged. "What is it?"

Her gaze flickered to his as she swept back long locks of silky brunette. "I want you to find my mother."

He studied her in reserved regard. At least, that was what his eyes revealed. "Name."

"Madeline Saddler, unless she changed the last."

"Maiden name?"

"Dearden."

"Reason for bein' found."

"I want my mother back," Lizzy disclosed. "Isn't that good enough?"

Tom shrugged, making the effort to stay indifferent. "Can be, but it all depends on what I get as payment, darlin'."

Lizzy looked him over, the heat in her eyes burning Tom thoroughly. "What's your price?"

"One thousand for the next seven days. If it takes me longer, the price goes up."

Nonchalantly, Lizzy took the glass from Tom and swallowed the rest of the burning liquid. He knew she had experienced it before since she didn't gasp at the intensity of the taste.  
"Understood, but let me know when the payment price does rise, then I'll be willing to compensate," she rolled off her tongue as she looked down to the part of his anatomy that was on fire. "Compensate in any way I can."

Lizzy ran her fingers through her tangled mess of hair, managing to get one knot out. "I've noticed that you are immodest too. Here you are, parading yourself in front of me in just a towel, which I know there's nothing beneath it."

"But you forget where you are, honey," he reminded her with extremely dry humor. "My place, my rules."

"In that case, I feel a bit overdressed."

That was about all Tom could stand. He was frustrated with the enticement. The innuendos and goading. He was going to end it once and for all.

Tom rose from the couch, caught her by the upper arms and shoved her against a nearby wall, giving her a hard shake. He was pissed beyond all means, he knew, but she was provoking him. She knew what was probing beneath the towel. She knew what she was getting into. She aroused the devil out of him and touching her like this wasn't exactly a brilliant idea.

Tom ignored the sirens and yield signs and went for bodily harm, which he realized deep down led to something else physical. Something that involved a man, a woman, and heated flesh working together to achieve release.

He grabbed her neck firmly, squeezing it just enough to gain her attention. He wasn't going to kill the little seductress quite yet. "Were you tellin' the truth about your mother or were you here to get somethin' else, darlin'?"

She didn't speak, her cat-like azure eyes, now a shady violet color, was alert and grim as she stared at him defiantly. He shook her again. "Answer me, damn you! Who sent you?"

Still, no answer. His grip tightened. "Talk or you're dead."

She gasped between breaths, her hands desperately clutching the wrist of the claw around her neck. "I found out the plot to kill my father," she choked out at last. "I came here to stop you by any means necessary."

Tom hid his reaction to her finding him out. Instead of feeling the need to cover up this mishap, feeling her soft body giving to his was bliss. He was only a couple of layers away from having their pelvises moving in unison. And he wanted her. Now. The yearning in him was too severe to disregard. She would not leave his apartment without being thoroughly stimulated and taken.

"Even arousin' a man beyond sanction?"

She dared to lift her nose at him, even in her position. "Did it work?"

Tom swiftly seized her generous hips, tugging the short skirt up until she was able to feel him intimately with just the towel and her panties between them. Tom could identify the heat and a moisture he knew wasn't from the rain. He caught a whiff of it. Arousal. Hot, sweet, and womanly. Just craving for a taste of her was mouth-watering. To sample and dive into the succulence that would surround him.

He pushed hard into her humid cavern, the materials shielding them the only things holding them back from her being impaled on him. Lizzy released a moan, turned on and sizzling by his body. "Does that answer your question, you lil' cock-tease?" he seethed, fighting for control. He pushed into her again and gained the same reaction. Tom smirked in delightful knowing. "You want it, don't you, sugar? You want me inside you."

She arched against his body, her hands grabbing for the skin at his shoulders. "Then what are you waiting for, you crotch sniffer" she breathed. "Take me."

His eyes scanned her angelic face. So poised, so pure. So damned beautiful, it was enough to test a mortal man's patience and restraint. And regardless of whose daughter she was, he could care less. The lava inside his veins burned in a way that she was the pitcher of water to cool him.

He needed her hot and ready sheath now.

Propping her against the wall, Tom clutched two great handfuls of shirt, forcing it down the middle. Buttons flew all over, but Tom was too magnetized to Lizzy's two mounds of tantalizing milky flesh, perfumed and shaped to absolute perfection.

His hungry, moist mouth eagerly sought the valley between, lashing out in full force with his tongue, enjoying the way her body squirmed to feel his hard erection edging for an entrance into her.

Urgently, he hoisted her upward until her chest was almost level with his face. His knee was wedged between her legs, feeling the sleekness of her desire escaping through her panties. Tom's lust took over his body, his actions. His every thought and care. He would be damned if he ignored the call of his primitive side any longer.

Tom's fingers unfastened her front clasp without delay, shoving the dampened cups aside to immediately take a hard nipple into the hot shelter of his mouth, sucking strongly and suckling eagerly. He thought it was very fortunate for the clasp to be in the front. It saved him from doing something drastic like cutting it off her body to get to the treasures she protected completely beneath flimsy lace.

Tom was so frantic, so absorbed in tasting her beautiful breast that he nearly missed the sound of her head meeting the wall with a loud _thump_.

Her sweet voice moaned aloud at the pressure of his skilled mouth. Tom thought she was going to pull his damn head off with all the tugging she did. She kept him there, feeding off her like a man who lacked nutrition for days. The saccharine flavor of her teased his taste buds, making him exhilarated with want.

His strong hands gripped her bottom, anchoring her more into the center of his need, allowing her to feel what she was doing to him. And he wanted to do more. So much more. He was on the verge of exploding with the wait, already wanting to be surrounded by her divine aroma and sultriness.

Tom grappled for her panties and pulled them hastily down long legs that seemed to go on forever. And he knew he didn't have to linger long to thrust home into her. Lizzy had managed to grip his towel, yanking it fervidly from around his waist. He was so enthused by her actions that he forced her lips to his.

Her mouth was appetizingly gratifying with the twinge of alcohol as he ravaged it completely, taking no prisoners. She sucked his tongue into her mouth and tangoed with his for a dance that ignited the blood inside him.

Great God in heaven, she was hot. So wanton and feverish in his arms. So lush and craven. Someone would have to shoot him dead in order for him not to do what was on his next agenda.

His aching erection found the entry to her paradise and surged deep in one, easy stroke. They both shuddered with an extreme rush of need. Tom radically rocked his hips, his strong hands gripping her thighs until his knuckles turned white. His lust surprised even him. He was so into what they were doing, he found it impossible to stop.

Tom excused the way he was shaking, how he was stunned to the very foundation of his being at the intensity of fireworks exploding between them. He still couldn't believe that this kid who had suddenly morphed into a sexy woman was blessed with a damned good pair of sound legs, locking around his waist like a vise.

He plunged into her over and over, ravaging her mouth with everything he had within him. Her moans of delight assailed him, making the hunger intensify, making him surge deeper. Lizzy broke the kiss, her voice releasing powerful whimpers that could have shattered the ground beneath him.

She felt so good, surrounding him, spending herself around him. The smell of sex floated in the air around them. It was the aphrodisiac that he needed. The very thing that sent him over the edge to the fiercest climax in his life.

He growled, his eyes nearly rolling into the back of his head, savoring the soft skin at the side of her neck and enjoying her claws digging into his backside. He was panting harshly as he released himself inside of her, the undesirable hardness of him finally going soft after hours of having it stiff without end.

Tom rested his forehead against hers, his sweat-damped hair being pulled back by her slender fingers. She smelled good. The faint scent of vanilla mingled with that of the dew that enclosed him still, clenching him tight.

She was a fine tumble. The best. No woman had ever made him come like that. And he wasn't a man who would fake his feelings. He was upfront majority of the time when he felt like expressing whatever was of someone's concern. But hardly anyone gave a damn. Neither did he.

The little girl that had stirred him so vigorously groaned as she moved. From the wild way they coupled, he knew she was going to be sore. Intense bumping and grinding didn't come without bruises and marks. He felt that his shoulders were only a trip away from the emergency room for laceration wounds.

She exhaled as her head met with the wall supporting them both. "I knew it would be as intense as your sexuality proclaimed it would be," she replied huskily, a raspy smile hidden beneath the sweetness of the voice. Tom closed his eyes, resting, thinking that it was all a dream, that Elizabeth Saddler's dainty little arms weren't wrapped around him.

"You know, I'm fertile around this time of the month."

Tom's restful eyes shot open.

"And I'm not on the pill."

Reality came slamming back to him in a flash. He swore silently to himself. Damn his everlasting stupidity. He had forgotten to wear a condom. That was three strikes. And if Lizzy did conceive from their mind-blowing sex, then he most certainly would have an even bigger crisis on his hands. Impregnating his target's daughter? He would never live it down. He still couldn't admit it to himself. He would be damned if she tried to turn his world upside-down any more than she already had.

All thanks to that damned photograph, he got too hot under the collar. Or towel.

Pulling away impulsively, she slid seductively down his nude body until her heels contacted the hard, wooden floor. Her gaze against his was measuring, the enduring blue eyes subdued to her natural light color. Her tender lips, still bruised from the battering they received, tugged into a sly grin.

"I'm still not satisfy, sugar," she mused, deliberately mocking his accent. With that taunt coming from a man, he would have killed him. From the woman he wanted, it was just too dammed sexy to reckon with.

Her fingers traveled to his mouth. "I'll be real gentle."

The guttural promise hung in the air like the smell of their experience as she lowered herself until she was leveled with his tamed manhood. But not for long. The little vixen placed her lips around him, painfully bringing him back from the brink to reinstate him to a full arousal. She teased him with absolute anguish. His hands found brunette locks as they urged her closer, enjoying the warm home her mouth provided for him.

That was before the little bitch bit him.

Tom screamed his way awake, twisting so violently on the couch that he nearly fell from it. His forearm mopped the beads of perspiration that were formed on his brow. He looked down, appalled to see that he was handling himself, yet relieved at the same time that she didn't chomp off more than she could chew.

The rain was still falling as steadily as the time he drifted off, his drink by his side, untouched. Everything was the way he had left it, yet he still couldn't be sure. He was paranoid to the point that he swore he felt her presence, drifting in and out of each room like a specter.

Still wary, he methodically searched his apartment to reassure himself that she wasn't hiding from the intense throttling he felt like giving her. She wasn't. Elizabeth Saddler was no where to be found. Only her picture remained on his computer screen for no apparent reason.

Tom strolled straight to the surge protector and yanked it out of the outlet, ignoring the sparks of electricity that escaped.

It was just a dream, but he could have sworn it was as real as the flesh covering his bones. Hell, she felt real. Tom was still shaking from imagining it, feeling as if he had truly gone through the idea of holding her in his arms as he rammed constantly into her.

He glimpsed at the wall before looking away, completely stumped and horrified. That dream was nothing but an acute reflection from his screwed up brain. Except he had doubted all these years, even as a little boy, that he had an active and vivid imagination. He never had an invisible friend, he never played make-believe. And he wasn't fooled by the Saint Nick ploy one damned bit. This was the first time in his life where he was contemplating he was on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

Tom released a shaky pant, fighting to control the range of emotions presiding inside of him now. He was dealing with the facts. He had a job to complete, yet the job was coming with strong complications. One of those complications dealt with Tom wanting Elizabeth Saddler. It was the strongest of any of his problems to date. Still, he had to carry through with what he was assigned to do. He needed the rest of his paycheck.

He ran his hands tiredly down his face before transferring a hand to the back of his neck, massaging with roughen hands the strain of muscles there. In seven days, there was going to be a rally where Senator Samuel Saddler will speak. Tom could only pray to God that little Miss Elizabeth Saddler wouldn't be there.

(*)


	3. The Conscience

(*) 

Chapter 3: The Conscience

Elizabeth Saddler snapped another picture, that particular second captured in time forever. The crispness of winter was in the air, the gloomy formation in the skies seemed to promote unsuitable weather. But it wouldn't ruin the moment at hand. Not when her father had looked forward to this day for a while. It was all he thought about.

Since it was winter break for the college students of East Carolina University in Green-ville, North Carolina, why should she not participate in one of the most important days of her father's life?

Lizzy checked her film supply. She had brought extra just in case some unusual incident occurred, but she was now using the black and white. She just liked the shadows, the character of the picture enhancing the quality.

She flashed her left wrist to peep at her watch. It was almost time to start the rally. Lizzy searched around for her father. There was some commotion on the platform but Samuel Saddler was no where among it.

Lizzy frowned as she gazed up to the wintry sky, the nippiness of December growing with each passing minute, settling in as the winter season gradually rolled in. The gray clouds roiling in the heavens blocked that part of the earth from the glorious rays of sunshine and refreshing warmth. The weather was really going to mess up her shots, she thought wistfully. Still, the ominous forecast could be more helpful than not.

She stretched her back languidly, shrugging her sexy shoulders before squaring them.

"Lizzy!"

She looked into the direction of her said name and smiled. A man approached her who was around the same age as she. She had known him all her life, her male confidant of sorts. He knew more things about her that could rival the knowledge her father held.

"Hello, Donny" she greeted.

"Donald" Ressler frowned, truly disliking the nickname she had given him so long ago. She had been too addicted to _Pretty in Pink_ when they grew up together, all the while wishing that her "Blaine" would be her love. She didn't have to worry about the rich part. She was already rolling in dough.

He ran his fingers through his brown hair. "Jeez, Lizzy, what did I tell you about calling me that god-awful name in public?"

Lizzy rolled her sapphire eyes. "Please," she huffed. "What difference does it make? You act the same in private as you do in public."

Despite of the critical remark, Donald smiled all the same. "Oh, you are a harsh woman, Elizabeth Saddler. Maybe too harsh for your own good."

"I get it from my father," she teased.

"You're father isn't harsh," he pointed out as he whipped out his notepad. Like Lizzy, he worked at the local newspaper as a featured new talent. She only got the temporary internship at the paper because her father was so well-known and influential. Now that she was free for a month, it gave her a job to occupy her time.

"You don't know my dad," she argued.

"I know for a fact that he's determined. Trying to pull off the campaign of a lifetime takes a lot of dedication."

"And I am proud of him. I'm telling you, he hardly slept at all this week. I'm surprise that he's as alert as he is now. He's been looking forward to today."

"You're glad that you're out of school for the time being to see it?"

Lizzy nodded, though her smile was diminutive and reflective. "Yeah, but I don't understand why he picked December of all months. I mean, Election Day is a little less than three years away."

Donald shrugged a shoulder. "So he's getting a head start. Don't burst the man's bubble."

She gave her best friend a dry look. "I wouldn't dream of it. I would never live it down if I decided otherwise." She held up her camera to her eyes. "I'm here on the behalf of the press. Just like you."

"And your father," Donald added for her. "You're here to lend him support."

"Of course, but also to shoot pictures. I wanted to get some shots of the city's architecture. I've always been in love with it."

He playfully nudged her with his shoulder. "More than you love me?"

"Donald, please," Lizzy exhaled, though she couldn't restrain a playful smile. "I told you. I don't date my friends."

"You could change your mind," Donald goaded. "You know I will always be available for your service."

He gave her a humble bow. Lizzy giggled as she teasingly patted his face. "You said you wanted to come here to cover your story, not try and suck up to get a date."

Donald shrugged. "I'm a lonely man, I'll admit."

Lizzy studied him briefly. Donald was a decently handsome man, but she couldn't see past the fact that he had been her best friend for the better years of her life. He had been the support during the crisis of her mother and stood by her when it came to other life's decisions. Perhaps all of her crying on his shoulder developed feelings within him that she just couldn't return. She might have been a dreamer but she knew that there was someone out there for her.

"Then I guess I can meet you halfway," Lizzy gave in. "If you're not doing anything tonight, we can have a friends' night out. Deal?"

She put out her gloved hand, awaiting for him to follow suit. Donald stared at it longingly as if he was thinking better of it until he finally grabbed it and shook her hand firmly. "Guess I can't do better," he muttered.

"That's because that's as far as I'll allow you to go," Lizzy reminded him.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen..."

It was starting already. Lizzy barely noticed. She was still trying to get Donald to pay attention. He was also oblivious to the mayor even getting to the podium since they were facing away from the stage.

Lizzy turned to give her direct attention, setting her camera to the appropriate measures. She pulled at Donald's shirt to persuade him to get into their professional manner. "This is no way to start a journalism career."

Donald cleared his throat. "The mayor is speaking nothing but complete bullshit. I can bet my ass he thought of what he's going to say this morning over his newspaper and coffee. I'm not wasting my paper over that but I will start jotting down notes if he gets to anything interesting, which is highly unlikely."

"But ladies and gentlemen," Mayor Anslo Garrick proclaimed loudly, making Donald jump slightly at the boom of his voice. "Without further ado, please welcome your Free Party Candidate, Samuel Saddler!"

A roar of applause and cheers arose from the congregated crowd. It made Lizzy smile to hear the boisterous roar of approval from her father's peers and critics. It gave her hope that maybe he had a definite chance in winning the presidency. He would set a new standard in the corrupt world of politics and grandeur.

Samuel Saddler stepped up to the podium, a generous smile directed to the whole of his audience. "Thank you, Mayor Garrick, for that marvelous introduction. As you are aware, my fellow Americans, we the people have certain rights. The politicians who control this country have-"

"Your father really knows how to stick it to awful politics," Donald whispered.

Lizzy turned from the speech, her eyes locking on the brown puppy dog eyes of her best friend. "He tells the truth and knows exactly what he's doing."

"It can become a dangerous weapon against his opponents, you know."

Lizzy held up her camera. "I've noticed."

Donald released a soft laugh. "This is politics, sweetheart. You have to get down and dirty to achieve what you want in this country. I wouldn't be surprised if someone placed a mark on your father's head."

The comment made Lizzy stiffen and blanch in color. She knew that her father was a very prominent man in the expansive world of politics, but this was something she had never fathomed, or hardly wanted to. Someone wanting to kill her father? Could this assumption be possibly true? The thought of it digested awkwardly in her stomach as intense fear took root within her.

Donald placed a concerned hand on her shoulder, squeezing it firmly. "Lizzy? What's wrong? Was it something I said?"

She peeked at him from beneath her long eyelashes as if he had lost his mind for even asking the question. He immediately reacted, "All right. That last statement was beneath even me in another attempt to see you smile."

Lizzy gave no insinuation of wanting to smile anytime soon. She felt ill all of a sudden, but she couldn't go home. Not today. This meant so much to her father. She had to be strong, just for him.

Donald placed an arm around her, bringing her closely into him so that she could hear what he needed to say. "Look, this is America," he said. "Land of the free, home of the brave. As unbecoming as U.S. politics might appear, we do have some decorum when it comes to those appalling elections of ours. We're not like some of the third world countries who would shoot their leader out of office in a heartbeat. So think about it. What's the worst that can happen?"

Lizzy's chuckle was strained but light. She was slightly relieved, but the anxiety still resided within her. "I believe that you've just jinxed my father, but the worst that can happen is that sign hovering overhead will fall on him. God forbid that to ever happen. It would be a bad omen for this campaign."

"Then I trust that your father is in safe hands." He cut a glimpse at the bodyguards, vigilantly surveying the throng of people assembled. "Are you sure he didn't hire the Secret Service?"

Lizzy smiled slightly again. "Positive. If otherwise, I would have known."

"I hope you're right, Liz."

They both directed their attention back to the speech, finding that they had missed a huge part of it. Samuel Saddler had already finished delivering most of his important pointers for his campaign and was upon his last concern.

"One of our priorities in this great country of ours is to provide for our children," Saddler replied. "They are, after all, our nation's future. We must instill in them the right morals to allow America to remain the strongest economy in the world."

More cheering, whistles, and applauds broke out for a few seconds before calmness claimed the multitude of supporters. The senator continued on, empowered by the energy emanating from the public. "As a father myself, I expect much from my only child. I know fully of what she is capable of accomplishing. She is smart, charming, and a beautiful young woman who has done her father proud."

Lizzy was blushing severely at the appraisals of her father, though she couldn't surmise what brought them about. Then again, his public persona was far different than the private one that she had known for the last seven years of her life. No one else knew how strained their relationship was. She adored her father's public persona, for it was far friendlier than the aloof private character that now represented the empty shell of man her father was now.

All because her mother had left them.

Her father's dark gaze flicked upon her, his pearly whites gleaming. Lizzy gulped uncomfortably, having a sinking feeling of the act her father was about to pull.

"Would you please come up, Lizzy?"

~*~*~*~

Tom's forefinger eased off the trigger, his heart racing with harsh anxiety.

_Oh, no. God, no._

She was here. As much as he had prayed to God about shielding her from what he had to do, she still came. Now he had another problem to deal with. How could he take out the senator if the one he wanted was so near?

It was a struggle to come to the square this morning. Images of a bereaved Lizzy ate at his conscience and sought his pity. And he was culpable. He was assigned to gun down the girl's father, yet this same girl aroused every waking desire within him to have her.

Dreams of her during the past week made life hell to live. Each visualization was hotter than before, more erotic. All the positions and places that could be imagined were incorporated into the scenarios. She was compliant, so willing to try anything he suggested to her. God, the way she would place her seductive little mouth on his raging manhood and charm his essence from him...

_Jesus_, Tom swore as he raked his black sleeve across his damp forehead. What kind of man was he? Getting a disturbing hard-on with his M16 trained at Samuel Saddler?

He shook off his condemning thoughts and focused his attention through the scope. A luscious figure mounted the stairs to the platform, her luscious hips swaying. She hugged the senator snugly before transferring her eyes to the boisterous crowd.

Tom froze in place. Sweet Mary, she was breathtaking in the flesh, way more beautiful than he had assumed from her slightly old pictures. Skin of velvety milk chocolate. The face of an angel and the body of a goddess. He felt it was expected for his temptation to possess a face and body to die for.

Tom felt parts of him Saddler more in response. Heat flooded him deeply. His hands tensed on the shooter as the familiar feeling of lust struck him hard. But it had never been this sudden or extreme.

Sweet Lizzy was well proportioned. Her breasts were abundant. That much he could tell. Her coat was a little big to tell exactly what kind of curves the lil' darlin' hid beneath. And damn him if he didn't want to strip her clothes off to find out.

What the hell was he thinking? This wasn't a reaction he expected to have. He had never felt such an attack of conscience since he first learned to kill. Now all the anxiety rushed back to him and he hated it. He had to fight it. Shake off the lust that gripped him tightly without any thought of letting go.

_Take the shot. Just take the goddamn shot._

Tom positioned himself at ready, his body tensed, humming at the rush of adrenaline. But it wasn't for the kill. It was for the kill's daughter.

He groaned inwardly. God, she resembled the taunting vixen that had made him burn in his dreams. She appeared so youthful and had such poise. He rarely found a female with such an appearance.

But he knew this one was different. He had never been attracted to women this deep, even those of Lizzy's complexion but Lizzy herself was breathtakingly hot for him. To Tom, he was completely colorblind. Her lips were full, and he could feel himself sampling that mouth. He could also envision himself doing other things with that mouth. Tasting her. Her tasting his...

Gradually, his finger eased off the trigger once more, though it was still kept close. His scope strayed off his paid hit to another target. His ears tuned into the rally he had been so thoroughly ignoring. Lizzy was at the podium, fidgeting. The lil' darlin' was terrified. He would have laughed if it was an appropriate moment. He wished he could save her from whatever angst she was stressed over.

Clearly exhaling long, she began, "Though I'm not well prepared as my father for giving a speech, I shall do what I can for the time being."

Good Lord above, she even had the voice of an angel. Husky yet light. Well-spoken. Exuberant charm.

"I am very pleased and honored to be standing here today. My father is a well-preserved candidate for the election to the White House. In every man's life, they find that they have some sort of calling. My father believes strongly that he has what it takes to accomplish what he can. He has served the state of North Carolina well in the Senate. Now he wishes to continue to serve the country as a whole."

She looked at her father lovingly, a dazzling smile across her stunning face. "So please, let's make this campaign a promising one. Thank you."

The crowd applauded with thoughtfulness. Tom was mesmerized, despite that the speech was shorter than his attention span. Lizzy moved to one side while her father took the stand once again. "Isn't she glamorous?" he asked before clapping once again. "Another round for my daughter, Lizzy, please?"

Again, the crowd clapped. Tom kept his gaze aimed on the one who was making him so damned horny. Pretty Lizzy. The name fitted her. How he wanted her to fit him intimately, his erection surrounded by her sweet scent of arousal and hot tightness.

Tom closed his eyes, swearing silently to himself. He was thinking too irrationally. He came here to do a job, not to become a bull in a rut. But he realized he couldn't pull the shot. Lizzy distracted him. Even now, he couldn't will his straining muscles to aim the barrel in the direction of Samuel Saddler. He was too enamored with the articulate Lizzy that he magnified his scope to the highest power.

_I'm gettin' too deep_, he cursed himself, almost disgustedly. _I'm goddamned obsessed with her._

That was the only reason why he was willing to waste Seven hundred thousand dollars just to save one man's life. That much he would pay for a night with her.

Tom shivered. _Pull yourself together, man. She's just a girl. A child. Think child._

But referring to her as such didn't stop his thoughts from developing into hot, flashy imaginings that boiled the blood and hardened the body. An aching want coiled in his belly that only could be satisfied by Lizzy coming hard for him. Shattering. Exploding with the same intensity of lust that conquered him. Tom watched as she smiled warmly, entirely ignorant to him being on the roof, staring at her with avid fascination. Not aware of the images of her naked form writhing in total abandon beneath his driving one floating in his head.

Oh, yes, the need was so dire, he was determined to do anything to have her, and still, he wanted her willing. Nothing could turn him on more than to have Lizzy participating in the act. Nevertheless, he had other factors working against him. He could only get things to go his way if he waited to see what pawns he could use to play the board.

He was resolved to have her. That was one priority so that the madness raging in him would stop. However, her life hung in the balance if he didn't take the shot. He would have to find a way to protect her. It felt that it was his fault that she was in this predicament. He knew that buried deep within, he had to see to her safety. After all, he didn't know how much hatred his employers held for Saddler. If they would stop at nothing to have the man dead, then Lizzy would also be a pawn to use in this deadly game of conspiracies and executions.

And if he did not complete his assignment, he, too, was as good as dead. He held the knowledge of them wanting Saddler knocked off. What he knew was valuable but hardly anything he could use against them. It was their word against a hired killer. They had the resources against him that would make what they said credible. Then they would walk off as if nothing had happened, configuring another way to get Saddler out of the race.

Fate was wrapped daintily in his forefinger. It was the decision of life and death at his will. If he pulled the trigger, Lizzy could die. If he didn't, she still could die if they willed it to be so.

Indecisiveness racked him. He wasn't God. He didn't want to be. He had killed people for a living for almost 5 years. Now he couldn't do it. His conscience was getting the better of him. All because Lizzy had instilled it there. The most dominant question in his mind came to the forefront. Which one was more important? His life and seven hundred grand or Lizzy beneath him for a night?

~*~*~*~

Lizzy descended the stairs, still petrified at having to go up there in the first place. Though it might not have appeared to be so, she was terrified of speaking in front of large groups of people. Something about multiple eyes scrutinizing her, waiting for her to mess up made her uncomfortable.

As she reached the bottom of the stairs, she caught the gleam of something from above. Lizzy was curious about what it was, but she was suddenly swarmed with people. They clapped their hands on her back and shaking her hand for a job well done. Lizzy didn't see how. All she did was speak random thoughts, which was the best she could do on such short notice.

As soon as they left her alone, Donald came up to her, a bemused look across his face. "Have fun, love?" Lizzy would have knocked him flat upon his back for mocking her, but she gradually stepped on his foot to get her anger across, placing more and more weight upon it until she was balancing herself upon it. Donald howled quietly, "Ow. All right, I give. I give."

She eased her foot from his aching one. "Good," she muttered as she placed a hand out. "My camera, Donald. Fork it over."

Her best friend plucked it from around his neck and handed back it to her. Lizzy checked the number of exposures left and lifted the lens into the direction of the buildings across the street. Her pretty face scrunched up as she lowered the camera briefly to adjust her F stops.

Donald's eyes diverted to her in bafflement as she pointed the camera again in the opposite direction. "What on earth are you doing?" he whispered harshly into her ear. "The podium's the other way." He scoffed with obvious sarcasm. "You're not doing too well in the journalism field as well when you're not paying attention to your own father."

"There's something I want to see," Lizzy replied.

Her lens zoomed in for a closer inspection of the gleam that had caught her eye. And just then, something flashed again. Hovering over that shimmer was something bulky that hunched over something black. Something like...

Lizzy's eyes widened while her fingers curved around the camera in a tight squeeze as she lowered it from her gaze. _Oh, my God_, she thought as she urged her gripping fingers to Donald's upper arm. He turned to her, frowning at how stiff her body was, her aqua gaze aimed apprehensively toward one of the buildings.

"Liz? What wrong?"

She breathed something that was so soft that he couldn't hear her.

He urged her to face him by gripping her shoulders. "Talk a little louder," he calmly replied. "They can't hear you in the back."

"I see, uh..." she croaked softly.

"See what?"

"A gun!" she suddenly exploded aloud. Everyone around her turned to her as she began her hysterics. She pointed toward the roof where she had seen the dark figure.

"Everyone run! There's a sniper!"

~*~*~*~

"Shit!"

Tom hastily dismantled his M16, throwing it into the hidden compartment of his guitar case. It concealed any bulk that stuck out and was a good camouflage. No one really questioned a guy with an acoustic guitar other than could he play.

Unruffled blue eyes diverted to search for Lizzy below. She was still paralyzed, her attention directed at him. She knew he was there. He had to get the hell out before he was caught. But the image of her pointing at him in fear would be forever engraved in his mind.

It gave him a start as a bodyguard tackled her brusquely to the ground. Lizzy went to the concrete, determined to fight until the very last. Tom was extremely tempted to reassemble his gun and shoot the bastard who dared to take such an action. If only it was his body that was shielding hers. To feel each and every smooth curve that made her worth such a sacrifice.

Tom swore again. He was in the deepest pile of chaos possible and all he could think about was being on top and inside her. She had blown his cover, damn it.

Everyone was fleeing the square. Some ducking into the alleyways, doorways of shops, or into their cars to either hide or drive home. It was her fault for noticing. For being so goddamn beautiful to resist. Her fault for making him spellbound.

Tom sealed the last of his M16 case before he hid it safely in its hidden compartment. His conscience was shooting him down for condemning her. She couldn't help having the sultry charm that was hidden beneath the smartened facade. He was the one who didn't pull the trigger.

Tom understood that he wasn't going to do it anyway. It filled him with revulsion to take an innocent life. He had done that so often in the past with his military career. It didn't show, but it ate at his conscience bit by bit. Now he was on his own native soil about to take another one? He couldn't force his finger to act and now he had to make a run for it.

Calm but weary eyes triple-checked the progression of the crowd before narrowing again to Lizzy. She was still beneath the bulky weight of the bodyguard. Still fighting. Spitfire. Glorious, delicious spitfire. He was awaiting her to burn him with it.

He took off for the opposite side of the roof, weighing his options. What could he do? He could just take the normal way downstairs to be inconspicuous. But if his intuition was right...

The doorknob started to twist with sudden emphasis. He heard muted voices coming from the other side.

"What the hell? It's stuck!" exclaimed a voice.

"Must be a really old door," calmly spat another. "Could be just jammed."

"Or somebody's up here."

A slight silence followed. "Ready your gun."

Tom stopped breathing. However, he could stand here like a sitting duck or take his gun and cause even more trouble today. How would little Lizzy react to that?

"Open the door already, Marten!"

"I'm trying. I'll force it with my shoulder. On the count of one, two, three!"

The locked door to the roof came flying open, shuddering with the force that knocked it with such aggressiveness. The two bodyguard walked coolly onto the roof, their eyes searching thoroughly through tinted glasses.

One straightened their tie. "Do you think that Saddler's daughter has finally lost her mind or do you think that someone was truly up here?"

"Maybe there was someone up here, Thornton. There's no telling what's the truth. She seems to be a rational girl."

"She's a prissy little bitch," scoffed the angry Thornton.

Marten chuckle. "But you'd do her."

"In a second."

They searched thoroughly about and even walked over to the edge that faced square. "Everyone has cleared out," Marten replied. "Don't blame them. I would run if someone was about to shoot me."

"Son of a bitch! Look at what I found." Thornton lifted what his irritated eyes had discovered resting on the edge. "Do you think this is what that brat saw?"

His accomplice shrugged. "Possibly." He heaved a sighed. "Are we through looking?"

"There's nothing up here. Hell, don't get paid enough for this job as it is. There's only so much money you can pay for a bullet in your ass."

"Let's clear out, then."

Tom waited patiently on the roof of the building joining the previous one. He had a death grip on his guitar case. He felt like charging that conceited asshole who dared to talk about Lizzy. Tom didn't see what he looked like, but he hated the guy's everlasting guts. And it made him shake with fury at the thought of another man with nauseating intentions lusting after her as if she was a whore.

But Lizzy was a lady, damn it. She deserved to be treated like one, even by him, where the lust for her was consuming him like a forest fire. The girl was a fire starter for any man and she didn't even know it.

Tom warily peaked over the edge to make sure the coast was clear before he gunned for the roof exit. He zipped down the stairs with speed and vigilance, his composed, dark blue eyes traveling from side to side to catch any witnesses.

"Did you check in here?"

Damn it! They were in this building, too. He might not blame Lizzy for making him want her, but he did blame her for alerting the cavalry. They were swarming everywhere at her reluctant whim, but today wasn't his day to die.

Tom ducked into a doorway when silhouettes appeared on the opposite wall. He opened the door, closing it softly behind him. He was relieved to find that it was open at all. Everyone around this area was a protective bunch with their doors shut and locked with a million bolts on the other side.

Tom was slightly startled by a trill of laughter coming behind him. Warily, he glimpsed over his shoulder to perceive a little boy about four watching him warily in his pajamas. The boy tilted his head to the side, his gaze curious with childish, honey curls flying in his dark eyes. "Are you a robber?"

Tom rotated his body fully in the direction of his interrogator. "No."

"Whatcha doin' here?"

"Hide and seek, kid."

"Can I play?"

A corner of Tom's mouth lifted slightly in as much humor as he could produce. "No, I don't think you would wanna play in this game. But you wanna help?"

Hesitancy crossed the boy's face. "What do I get?"

Tom shook his head. Kids these days always wanted something in return. "You get a game point on your conscience for bein' such a good boy. You do want Saint Nick to come see you this year, right?"

The boy ecstatically nodded his head. Christmas was only three weeks away. Though he never believed in Santa Claus, there wasn't any reason to be so cruel and burst the little guy's bubble.

"I happen to be friends with him, you know. I'll pass on to him how you've helped out a stranger." It made him warm inside seeing the boy's eyes light up. This was a child with hope. A hope that Tom never had. "What's your name, kid?"

"Conan."

"Well, Conan. I need a favor. Do you have a toboggan?"

"A what'un?"

"A black hat that's stretchy and knitted. What your mama prolly places on your head to keep you warm. Know what I'm talkin' about?"

Slinky coils of hair snapped in and out of place as Conan flashed a knowing grin, one of his baby teeth already missing. "Yup. I got one, but it's too big. My mama told me I'll grow into it, but I dun think I will. Ya wannit?"

"Yeah, but is it easy to find?" The boy bit his lip as he nodded again. "Go fetch it."

Conan ran out of the room and was back a minute later. He handed it to Tom. "There ya go. Take care of it."

Tom drew an imaginary X across his heart. "I swear. Thanks for allowin' me to use it, Conan." He tucked it into his long coat pocket before kneeling in front of the little boy. Conan was in a daze, clearly infatuated with him. Tom didn't know whether to be afraid of this little life or flattered.

He placed a large hand on a small shoulder. "Now, Conan. Here's another thang I want you to do for me. No one's to know I was here. Not your parents or anyone who comes around askin' if you've seen a man who looks like me. It'll be our lil' secret, all right?"

He held out his other hand, patiently waiting for Conan to concur. Soft eyes cast down to his hand before meshing his with Tom's. The larger hand engulfed the smaller easily.

_So tiny_, Tom thought. It was still hard to imagine him being as small as this little one standing in front of him. And he displayed no fear toward the very dominating Tom. Only this uninhibited curiosity that Tom Keen himself had never possessed as a child. No wonder he was wary when it came to children. He made sure to avoid touching them, let alone siring them.

"Gonna leave now?"

Tom stood to his full height. "I'm afraid I really do have to make a run for it." _Literally_, he kept to himself. "I'll never forget your good deed, kid. Thanks."

"Dun mention it. Now get goin'. Mama's wakin' up."

Tom's hand gruffly ruffled the already wild curls of the boy's head before he made his exit. Carefully, he checked to see if anyone was in the hallway. He approached the elevator, slipping inside before closing the doors soundly behind him. Tom prepared himself, straightening the long black coat and placing the cap securely upon his head.

He got into this guitar player mood. It was second persona. A passion in him that little knew about. His love of playing acoustic soothed him when no one was there to hear him deliver his musical talent.

Tom was delivered from his troubling thoughts by the polite _ding_ of the elevator alerting him to step out onto the first floor. Everything was clear and quiet, save for the noise still arousing from outside. He inhaled deeply as he neared the door, faltering in his pace. Each step deliberately placed him closer to her.

He scoffed as he rubbed his face tiredly with one hand. What could he do? It was dangerous for him to trust his lust and curiosity for the girl. He couldn't risk getting so near to her. That still didn't dull the desire he had for her.

Tom tugged one of the doors open, bowing his eyes and head as he stepped into the nippy chill of the gray December morning.

(*)


	4. The inevitable meeting

(*)

AN: Got decent time to update this, shall do more as fast as possible, sorry for any simtakes... I mean mistakes. Few following chapters are ready, need to proofread...some require excessive work. And as promised Jerks and Sluts, there will be smuts. But will have to wait I assure it won't be late.

Chapter 4: The inevitable meeting

"I am _not_ hysterical!" Lizzy cried passionately. "I know what I saw."

She stood in a circle with her father, Donald, and two of the bodyguards who went to explore the rooftop. She knew she hadn't conjured up that picture. Lizzy could remember the image of the shrouded figure vividly. It was engraved into her mind like her name. She was still shaking with fear.

"Now, tell me again what you saw," the bodyguard known as Marten replied slowly.

"I saw a flash of light before I got off the platform," she serenely grated, her nerves already shot. "I used my camera to gain a closer look. I witnessed a dark figure hunched over a very big gun. How much clearer can I make that?"

"Lizzy," Samuel scolded slightly. "Just calm down. Maybe it was something you imagined."

"I don't cry wolf on purpose. I'm _not_ delusional!"

Samuel lifted his hand to placate her as if it would really help. "We'll get to the bottom of this right now." His dark gaze transferred to Marten. "What did you find?"

The somber bodyguard held up two objects that were in his hand. Lizzy's eyes narrowed before lifting them to the two men in front of her with disdain. "Coke bottles? You went to drink Coke? Who hired you people?"

"Lizzy, you're out of line."

Lizzy became silent from the slight warning hidden in her father's voice. She pouted her full bottom lip, crossing her arms with a glare toward the bodyguards. Since she really couldn't say anything nice at the moment, she would depend on her eyes to relay her message loud and clear.

They understood it completely. They glowered back into her direction. She knew that they didn't like her, but it didn't matter. They were her father's men, not hers.

Donald took a step forward. "Where did you find them?"

Marten tilted his head, indicating toward a certain direction. "On the roof."

"Just coke bottles?" Lizzy inquired in puzzlement. "I know there are more to those than that. I saw somebody up there. I swear it."

"You probably did," Marten confirmed, "but they were probably just taking a break, drinking a Coke. You know, enjoying the view."

"Or plotting to kill," Lizzy murmured quietly, though Donald caught it.

"Liz, cool it," he warned.

But Lizzy was too heated to chill now. The icy intent look coming from the soundless Thornton only aggravated her. She had always heard that he was an ass when it came to his job and personal life so she had always avoided him. And now that she had a second to reflect, having a staring contest with him now only reminded her why she evaded him in the first place.

"It isn't like snipers don't have the technology to conceal things," Lizzy argued. "I mean, it could be in anything. A lunch box, a backpack, or..." Her eyes suddenly lifted to find a guy strolling purposely by with a guitar case hanging off his broad shoulder. "Or like that."

Everyone's attention immediately turned into the direction of the young man dressed in black. Marten left their circle and went up to the man, stopping him dead in his tracks. "Sir? Can you come over here for a moment?"

The guy displayed a slightly startled look but instantly obeyed the request. He strolled in an irresistible way toward their huddle. His slight, closed-mouth smile was warm and accommodating. Lizzy had to lower her gaze when his eyes briefly flitted to her, but it didn't stop her from catching the shade of color his stare projected. They were a beautiful shade of blue so dark, so ominous, that it sent chills dancing up and down her spine.

She watched his footsteps as he joined them, taking an immense liking to his boots.

"Um, is there somethin' I can help ya'll with?"

That voice. So foreign to her ears, yet so charming. The burr made this turbulent feeling erupt inside her. Akin to an explosion, but not quite as hot. Under different circumstances, she was sure that he could make her truly detonate like fireworks.

"Yes, we were wondering if you were present during rally," Marten questioned. "And if so, where were you during the time?"

"Well, now, I was on the roof of my buildin'. Practicin'."

That confession made Lizzy stiffen. No, he couldn't be the one she saw. She was praying it wasn't so.

"And what were you on the roof for?" Donald suddenly placed his two bits in.

"As I said, practicin'," the man announced once again, almost flippantly.

"And do you do it often?" Lizzy replied slowly as her eyes inched up his body. Lord, he seemed to grow with each piece of him. His hips seemed lean and lithe, but she knew that was compared to his strapping chest. Lizzy really couldn't tell for sure, the long, dark coat making any true measurement obscure.

Her oceanic glance connected with a strong structured face. It was hardened, clearly a frightening man when he didn't smile. His eyes were piercing as he stared at her in distressing silence. Her heart slammed so fretfully in her chest, she consciously thought that everyone could hear it. His ebony hair gracefully cornering the roundness of the cap. She was tempted to whisk the cap off and run her fingers unrestricted through the silky, midnight mass.

Lizzy shivered as dappled sapphire eyes continued to bore into her, digging beneath the skin that was starting to get chill bumps all over her body. And they weren't from the cold. Holy Heaven, she would be at such a discomfort if she was on this guy's hit list.

"Yes, ma'am, I reckon I do," he admitted, his eyes still ripping her to shreds. "You can say that practice makes perfect."

"When were you on the roof?" Marten asked. Lizzy was grateful for the man's unwavering attention to be drawn elsewhere. Her eyes briefly landed on Thornton. His emerald gaze browsed her, shifting down her body with a lascivious glint in his eyes. The man was handsome. Years of being this surly soul disfigured a face that could have turned out attractive.

She diverted her face away, her line of vision projecting outside the barricade of bodies. But she still listened to the conversation.

"I was on the roof durin' the first few moments of the Senator's presentation," the young man explained. "And I must say, sir, your speech was great. I admire what you're tryin' to do for our country. You should be commended."

Lizzy watched the outward show of surprise that appeared on her father's face. "Thank you, young man."

"Please," Thornton unexpectedly snorted. Lizzy glowered in his direction, not willing to allow his indiscretion to go so unnoticed.

"Do you have something to say, Mr. Thornton?"

He snapped to attention, bewildered eyes centering on her before it revisited its usual glare. "I've said nothing, Miss Saddler. You're hearing things."

"I'm _not_ hearing things! And what I saw was real! Doesn't _anyone_ believe me?"

The handsome guy chuckled softly which made Lizzy's heart skip. "Pardon me for bein' lost, but what did she see exactly?"

Samuel released a rush of breath. "My daughter, Mister...?"

"Keen," the guy recited to fill in the blank. "Tom Keen."

"Well, Mr. Keen, my daughter swears that she witnessed a sniper on one of these buildings."

Eyes a fanatical shade of indigo locked on her. "Is that right?"

"It's true," Lizzy declared with conviction. "I know what I saw. Did you see anyone on any of the roofs? You did say that you were on one yourself."

"Indeed I did," he confessed again, "but I didn't see anyone, Miss, or else, I woulda confessed it sooner." His eyes moved to Thornton, his head bowed as he wallowed in quietness next to him. "And you said she's hearin' thangs? I think it's high time to get the eyes checked as well."

Lizzy gasped and sputtered. He insulted her! And the gleam of laughter in the deep pools he dared to call eyes betrayed his amusement. Lizzy tried to step forward but was held back by Donald.

"Don't," he uttered low into her ear. "You'll make a scene."

"It's a little too late for that, Donald," she whispered brusquely in return. "I caused a scene over ten minutes ago if you don't remember."

"Getting mad at everyone won't solve the problem."

"Letting this thing slide won't score a point for our side either."

"Is there something you would like to share with the rest of the group, Miss Saddler?"

Their private conference was invaded by the sarcastic inquiry coming from Thornton. The light brown of Lizzy's eyes morphed into the sharp green that displayed her anger for this man's constant audacity and how her father did nothing about it. "No, Mr. Thornton. I'm afraid that our little pow-wow doesn't concern you."

"Lizzy, enough."

"But Daddy..."

"Lizzy, please, this isn't going to make things better." She became silently crossed, lowering her face toward the concrete. "And so, Mr. Keen. You didn't see anyone?"

Tom shrugged. "Not that I know of. I left the rooftop right after you introduced your daughter. I figured that she didn't have anythang relative to say about your campaign that could sway my vote. You have it, sir, wholeheartedly."

Lizzy's milky skin flamed as she heard the subliminal threat of another affront hidden beneath the allure. After she had admitted herself being vaguely attracted to him, he was so critical of her that it made it appear that he found her unattractive.

_Fine, I never wanted his good opinion anyway_, she huffed within her head.

Her father cleared his throat. "Again, thank you, sir. I-"

"I want to see his guitar."

Five sets of eyes snapped into her direction. Her own darken gaze traveled from face to face to survey the awkward situation. But if she was going to feel self-conscious, then she would take the conceited ass with her.

"His alibi doesn't fit. If he's not hiding anything, I'll let it rest, but I truly do believe someone was up there." Her eyes drifted down his lofty, muscular frame and up again. "Dressed in black."

She observed how he eyed everyone, snorting in amusement. "I'm sure y'all really don't believe that I was this so-called sniper, do you?"

"Why, is there something you're hiding?" Marten immediately pounced.

Tom shook his head. "No, not at all. I'll do anythang to please the lil' darlin'." His intense regard warred with hers. "Curiosity wise."

He took the case strap off his shoulder and lowered it carefully to the ground. He unzipped the case and opened the top. Sitting snugly in its home, a black acoustic guitar with a high pressure laminate top was revealed. It seemed almost flawless and complex at the same time. Just like the owner.

There wasn't a smear or fingerprint on it that the dimly lighted sky could catch. But there was the appearance of a vague signature inscribed in white that stuck out in the corner of the guitar. He must have gotten it from someone famous. Even so, she wouldn't carry such a treasure outside even if someone paid her to.

The strings were in perfect sequence, hardly worn from practicing. She could see a polishing cloth sticking out of one of the numerous sections in the case. It was like he was a perfectionist and he found her beneath even him. If she didn't desire his good opinion, why in the hell did she feel so badly about wanting it?

She shook off her thoughts and glared down at him while he was lowered on his hunches, hovering over his prized possession. Lizzy enfolded her arms across her chest. "Lift it out of the case."

He threw a glower up into her direction, a firm scan of distaste enhancing his good-looking features. "Do you know how long it took to polish this, honey?"

Another painful, throbbing sensation tightened within her at the way he pronounced the endearment, even though it was in a condescending way. "Just show us the guitar, Mr. Keen. That is all we ask of you."

"As Her Majesty wishes."

She felt how Donald shifted uncomfortably next to her, how her father remained motionless, and how Thornton was damning Tom Keen to hell by the filthy defiant stare his green eyes blazed.

Tom eased the guitar out of the protective case, cautiously rotating it around to demonstrate that it was clean. "See what I mean? You can check the case if it'll make you feel better. You'll find nothin'."

His azure gaze dared her to, however, she didn't feel up to the challenge. This semi-seductive game of cat and mouse was getting out of hand.

"You may place the guitar back," she breathed reluctantly. "You're not the one I saw. Forgive me."

"An apology," Tom huffed mockingly, as if shocked. "I'm much obliged, darlin', considerin' it took some swallowin' of your pride to do it."

Lizzy gasped. How dare he? "Why you snobby, sarcastic bas-"

"Lizzy!" Samuel caught her just in time.

"Daddy, are you just going to allow him to make such comments toward me?"

Samuel Saddler heaved an onerous sigh, his discerning dark brown eyes a clear indication of what he was about to say and she knew she wasn't going to like what he had to say. "Lizzy, I think it's best for you to go home," he breathed at last. "I will talk to you once you've calmed down, and I think you should have a bodyguard just until this thing is fully investigated."

Thornton took this opportunity to assert his pitch. "I will more than willing volunteer for the position of looking after Miss Saddler, sir. I'll protect her with my own life and she will be safe, whether or not she made it up."

Lizzy started at the way Thornton suddenly wanted to be nice, kissing up to her father. "Daddy, no," she pleaded. "You can tell by his comments that he hates me. Why would he want to protect me?"

"Because, Lizzy, it's what he's getting paid for. And since he volunteered to do it, I will concur to his wish."

Lizzy was paralyzed with disgust. Her own father didn't trust her judgment. He knew that she detested Thornton and her punishment for his embarrassment for today was to be stuck with a man she hated. Nobody believed her and that belief hurt like hell.

"I can't believe this," she scoffed excruciatingly as she fell out of the circle, turning her back on them. She choked on the ball of tears that formed in her throat, fighting an endless battle of wanting to cry. "I'd rather be shot than to have Thornton as my bodyguard," she threw over her shoulder.

"You will do as I say, Lizzy, without question." She grumbled something else beneath her breath as she continued to walk on, ignoring her father statement.

Her own father. She still couldn't swallow the surprised. Of course, they had never really had that connection. Ever since her mother had left them, he was no longer the playful father she had known earlier in life. Now he was an empty shell. A man devoted to his work more than family. He buried himself in his campaigns and work for the Senate that she was left by the wayside. She had tried everything to please him but was constantly shot down, frankly no more important than the people of North Carolina.

It still brought her to tears thinking that her father didn't care enough for her, but she was grateful for the affection he dared to show from time to time.

She strolled over to the stage to pick up her things and continued on to her car. Through her painful onslaught of thoughts, she barely caught the footsteps coming in a rush toward her. Killing off the longing to look, she kept going, but muttered aloud, "Whoever's behind me, I _really_ don't feel like a chat right now."

"Such a shame, darlin'."

Lizzy's left foot couldn't take the next step. She couldn't believe that he had the audacity to follow her. Was it to rub her flaws in her face some more? Was he the kind of asshole he got off on such things? She turned, confronting him dead on. "You know, you're the last person I want to talk to at the moment."

He frowned. "What's got your thong in a knot?"

Lizzy growled, her eyes returning to the incisive sea color. "Exactly what I mean, Mr. Keen."

He came closer to her, grabbed a hold of her hand, and placed a burning kiss on the inside of her palm which was already damp with perspiration. Desire thumped inside her. Everything was hurting as this arrogant monster constantly prevailed at seducing her out of her wits. Regardless that he was about 8-9 years elder to her, he was still a handsome, a cocky devil.

"For you, darlin', you can call me Tom," he enamored as he rubbed the kiss in with the callous surface of his thumb.

Lizzy snatched her hand from his clasp. "Bastard seems to fit you better."

His sculptured lips quirked. "You're angry with me?."

"Yes, I am."

"Care to explain why?"

"You made me look foolish in front of everyone," she declared as she resumed the route to her car. Tom followed closely behind.

"You made yourself look foolish, sweet thang," he replied in his husky southern timbre. "You were lookin' so hopeful to damn me for somethin' I ain't done. It seemed only befittin' to defend my cause and allow the accuser to look foolhardy."

She tossed her hair. "You're too damn arrogant for your own good, Mr. Keen."

"And you're too beautiful to be so cruel," he threw back. "High time to reach a compromise."

"I don't compromise with the conceited elite."

_Finally_, Lizzy cheered inwardly as she approached her Ford Mustang. She was almost safe. Now she should tell Mr. Tom Keen to get lost.

She turned around to find Tom only a couple of inches away from her. She gulped almost audibly at his size, at the way his tangy aroma sauntered through the air like a haunting dream.

Lizzy cleared her throat. "If you'll excuse me, Mr. Keen, I am-"

"The goddamn sexiest woman I've ever met."

Lizzy was slightly paralyzed at that announcement before she rolled her eyes. She thought he was making fun of her now for more amusement. Well, she wasn't going to take any more from anyone today. Lizzy placed a slender finger to his chest and poked at him deliberately. "You know what? You and your stupid guitar can go to hell. And if I see either of you again it'll be too soon."

He laughed again, not at all intimidated by her threats. "Of course, darlin'. I know when I'm not wanted." Then he brought his lips closer to her ear in an intimate question that released the floodgates at her nether region. "Or am I? Those cat-eyes of yours gave away more than you're lettin' on."

_God, he knew_. Lizzy did openly stare at him with such blatant interest and curiosity that she wouldn't be surprised if someone noticed. And he did. The rough need roiling like a riot inside her tore down the wall of her inhibitions. She had never felt like this. Was it because he was this charming southern stranger that drew her? She had always been attracted to that kind of man underneath. He was no exception.

Lizzy stared deep into his eyes, enjoying the way the darkness eclipsed the blue. He was an intriguing man. She was so enthralled, her mouth hanging open in amazement that a man of his caliber who had looked down his nose at her would tell her she was sexy a couple of minutes later. What a small world indeed.

Before she could get out a decent response, Donald was suddenly at her side, wrapping a hand around her waist. "Liz, is this man bothering you?"

She turned to him before following her oceanic glance back to Tom. His study of her seemed unfaltering as he continued to stare with complete precision. The corners of her lips lifted as her face displayed a mischievous appearance.

"Yes, Donald. He was."

Tom showed his surprise at the change of her behavior, but Lizzy noticed the corrupt smile he himself displayed. "Then I'll take this sign as my time to exit."

He gave her one lingering glimpse with a flirty wink before he turned away, making his way down the sidewalk. Lizzy turned from Donald's hold around her waist and unlocked her car. He placed an awkward hand on her shoulder.

"Liz, do you need me to drive you home?"

Lizzy opened the door and moved into the inviting interior that could instill silence. "What? Do you think I'm emotionally distressed too?"

Donald sighed harshly. "I'm not saying that I don't believe you, but this is something I'm not totally positive on. It could have been anyone up there."

"But I know what I saw, Donald. I'm not crazy."

"I know, Liz," he replied evenly. "But look, I'll follow you home. If someone is after your dad or you, then I want to meet them personally, all right?"

Lizzy cranked up and before closing the door, she said, "Fine. You know the address. I'll meet you there."

She waited a few minutes for the car to warm up before pulling out of the parking place and down the street. Cautiously she looked into her rear view mirror, searching for anything inconspicuous. But she only found Donald's mid-sized truck charging to keep up with her as she drove with the radio off.

All was quiet. She needed the solitude to keep her sane for once. Too much noise could probably make her snap. She was afraid to close her eyes due to the flash of images that invaded her privacy. Lizzy rested her head against the backrest. She prayed to God she wasn't going crazy.

~*~*~*~

Tom followed gradually behind the burgundy Dodge Dakota of Lizzy's so-called best friend. Donald, she called him. Quack was more like it since it was what he sounded like. Quacking to no avail.

Tom wasn't jealous of this man, but he found this Quack person quite humorous. How he groveled for Lizzy's attention, being protective yet condemning her just as firmly as her father had. But if he was her best friend, shouldn't he be going along with what she was trying to explain?

Frankly, Quack was trying to get in good with her father and had something rammed real good up his ass. Too straight-laced and immature. Lizzy deserved better.

Tom thought back to the time that he was alone with her. A shiver went through him in remembrance. God, he actually touched her. He got to touch her angel-colored skin that had felt so soft beneath his browsing fingers, his grazing lips. He wanted to sample her skin all over. To feel her naked flesh against his own. He had only gained a simple taste of the fire that could possibly blaze between them.

When he first approached her, Tom was almost paralyzed with fear and intense desire. She looked more beautiful up close and in full vivid color. Her divine catty blue and violet eyes were arresting. The way they morphed into the two different colors made his passion for her throbbed. It took all that was in him to control his voice as he delivered a perfect performance.

He had managed to act as this charming guy except to her, which he did purposefully. Tom was curious of how far her temper stretched. And he found out exactly how hot she could get, though he was aching to see just how heated he could get her in another way.

Tom remained as far behind so that he couldn't draw too much attention. The weather helped to shroud him a little. It began to rain and slightly sleet, allowing their pace to go slow and metered.

Finally, Lizzy's Mustang roared up a driveway before pulling into park. Quack did the same, setting his truck beside her. Locking his diesel into park and hitting the brake quietly down the street, Tom leaned back into his seat, his blue eyes watching as Lizzy emerged from her car. She waited for her best friend as they stood in front of what appeared to be her town house.

She did a delicious flip of her brunette hair before strolling up the sidewalk and unlocking the door to her home. His eyes followed the silhouettes produced by Lizzy and the Quack person as they strayed in the living area window, he was guessing.

Tom took notes, jotting down the address and the surrounding businesses to help him remember. It was crucial for his life and hers.

Tom started up his truck again, letting it warm up for a few minutes before setting his gears into drive. He threw the silhouette of Lizzy a fleeting look, determination resting deep in his eyes. "I'll see you soon," he promised as he rolled from his stationary spot and continued down the street until he found the closest hotel.

He checked in and went to his room after grabbing a bite to eat. Tom collapsed on the bed, his thoughts boring heavily on him.

There was a lot to fathom. Firstly, Saddler had to get better security than those bumbling idiots he dared to call bodyguards. Secondly, he was loosely concerned over the safety of his own daughter. Hell, it was easy to persuade them all that she was losing her mind, but Tom knew differently. So did she. The elusive look she threw him clearly stated how much she hadn't let it go.

The lil' darlin' had grit. That was admirable. How much heart she would put into finding him out displayed spunk. Tom got hard and respectful at the thought of it.

Tom grabbed a pillow and placed it directly over his face, only a few degrees away from smothering himself to death. By God, how in the hell was he going to get himself out of the grave he dug himself in?

~*~*~*~

"What do you mean he's alive? He's supposed to be dead!"

Flitz Adler eyed Raymond Reddington with infinite meticulousness, green eyes darkening into an ominous olive shade.

"You hired him," Reddington debated before sipping delightfully on freshly brewed coffee in the parlor of Flitz Adler's Washington, D.C. home. With the news of what he had just received a couple of hours ago, he would need all the caffeine he could get down his throat.

"But you agreed to terms, making you more responsible than I. All the money that we accumulated, you practically gave away."

The snarling tone startled Reddington faintly. "The man left no room for argument. I think he was more in charge of our meeting than I."

"You're such a goddamn coward, Red," Adler vehemently breathed. "You're usually so thorough with your interviews. Now you allowed the interviewee to become the interviewer. How in the hell did you manage that? This campaign was in our hands only to have victory jerked away from us!"

"All right, Tom it that this degenerate made off with Three undred grand..."

"_And_ left Saddler alive, _and_ knows of our attempt to kill him," Adler cut in maliciously. "If that bastard gets to Saddler about what he knows, it could be over."

"Not necessarily over," Reddington said as he chomped down on his sweet biscuit. "It's our word against his. I think if he went to Saddler about the assassination attempt, that would also expose him. He will also be culpable for his involvement with us."

Adler's head accented in a nod. "True, but that would still hold us in contempt. The hired gun holds the cards. You've seen his impressive resume. His connections. He has strong government ties. From the FBI to the Secretary of Defense to The Department of Justice."

"But we're associated with the President," Reddington stated sturdily. "He's the highest and greatest power in the world."

"Yet Tom has just as much power when all his links accumulate to form a gigantic force. A force that not even the President can touch."

Reddington blinked. Adler nodded gravely. "Yes, the little piss-ant is relatively known throughout the governmental facade and conspiracies, both in the background and the forefront. If my thoughts serve me correctly, he's an Ex-Marine sniper hired by our legislature to kill. But on this one little job, he became reluctant to do it. The question is what prevented him?"

Reddington's excessive belly jiggled as he huffed a reply. "But it was up to the Marines to kill off a soldier's conscience. He displayed a cold air when I conversed with him."

"And so he did with me, which can only mean that he sprouted a conscience between a week ago and this morning."

Adler's accomplice frowned at the perplexity of reading this hardened man. It was quite troubling to think of anything else. His wintry blue eyes flashed to Adler, who was also buried in thought. "What are you thinking?"

Flitz Adler ran his abrasive fingers through his graying skull sinfully, a twisted smile warping his elliptical face. "I was once informed by my father that every living soul who dares to shade this earth has an Achilles' heel." He paused. "A weakness."

"And you think Tom has one?"

"Oh, yes. If greed was the option, he would have killed anyone to get what he was being paid for. He's proud enough not to admit that he's in want and would try his damnedest to hide the one thing that will make him break."

"And what could that be?" Reddington inquired, both of his furry brows lifting.

Adler lounged back into his cushioned wing-backed chair. "I have no idea, but with that reason alone, I want to dig deep to find out what really fuels him. He's an interesting specimen that I want to decipher."

"Then how shall we find out?"

"Do a little investigating, hire anyone who knows the ropes. Perhaps old _friends_ who served with him."

He placed direct emphasis on the word because Tom didn't seem like the type of man that involved himself in relationships, either platonic or those that dealt with love. But was it possible that he could be protecting something? Or someone?

Adler erased that logic from mind as soon as it presented itself. As he had already assumed, Tom was not of the loving kind. "He's not the only one who has access to personal files "trashed" by the system. We will move in and dissect the little frog piece by piece until we hold all the knowledge."

Reddington shivered at how eerily strange Adler sounded, a sinful cackle emerging from out of nowhere. If he didn't know any better, he would say that his partner was just as cruel as the hired murder who had taken off with a great sum of money without paying for the consequences. And if Adler could help it, Tom was going to pay in full for his transactions.

"Since that is taken care of," Reddington began, deliberately changing the subject, "there is yet another matter. What of Samuel Saddler? He is still alive and still poses a threat to our livelihood."

"Do you not think I know that, imbecile?" Adler degraded. "We have our plate full of these substances that do not fill us, but since we do not know of Tom's weakness, it is possible to still get at Saddler. Make him suffer with drawn out torment."

Reddington sniffled. "Then where do you plan to strike?"

Adler, again, smirked. "Right where it hurts."

AN: Like usual times, am once again getting fair number of follows and favorites... but absence of reviews. Let me know what you think... I can't write think as thank from Tom's urban dialect. Comments/feedback/reviews/Constructive critics will catalyze my motivation to write.

(*)


	5. Act that resolves possession

(*)

Chapter 5: Act that resolves possession.

Lizzy quivered with irrepressible dread as slight jaded eyes raked over her body, pausing at a couple of places for admiration. Lizzy could have lost her lunch all over the study table in the relatively quiet sanctuary of the public library. The thorough stare filled her from head to toe with utter revulsion that this man, after all the times he has bad-mouthed her, had dirty thoughts about her.

She uncrossed her legs and placed her book of Pulitzer Prize Winning photographs down unto the sturdy table. Thornton cleared his throat for more insults. "What's wrong, Lizzy? The pictures looking like your sniper?"

Lizzy huffed quietly. "Would you please stop bringing up that God-forsaken incident? And why are you calling me by name?"

"You're not my employer."

"Nor are you my bodyguard."

His jaw locked and he leaned in closer so that only she could understand him. "You impossible bitch," he fumed. "It's my duty to protect you."

"You're not willing to take a bullet," Lizzy shot back. "Not for me nor my father. There are no Purple Hearts in this job and there's something that you want more than being a hero. But I'll let you know this one thing: whatever you're after, you're not going to get it."

And she was referring to herself. It would be a cold day in hell before Thornton had her body.

Her aggravator's eyes narrowed into slits as he evaluated her beautiful face with lingering awareness. "You want to bet?"

Lizzy rolled her eyes before replacing them upon the man with major issues. "Whatever?" Lizzy breathed as she relaxed back into her chair.

Thornton rubbed his hand tiredly over his steadily scowling face. "Hell, I need to take a piss." He rose from his seat and cast an intimidating emerald green eyes down at her. "You better be here when I get back."

"Or you'll do what?" Lizzy goaded.

He leaned down until Lizzy was leaning as far back into her chair as she could manage, his face only centimeters from hers. "You should know better than to goad an Irishman. We never turn down challenges, but if you don't stay put, there will be a far greater punishment for you."

Even though she knew what he was capable of, Lizzy's sapphire eyes continued to stare at him defiantly. "I'm not afraid of you."

Thornton stood back to his full height. "You should be," he said. He turned and walked away, his eyes flashing with hostility while huffing a "bitch" beneath his breath.

"Ass," Lizzy responded to herself as she kept her eyes on him, making sure his lumbering frame was out of sight. Despite his warnings, she gathered her things, stuffing them to her bag. She left the photography book upon the desk and quickly slipped out of the study area and down the stairs.

She didn't have much time. Thornton had the gait of Bigfoot. He could easily cover distances quicker than she.

Taking calming breaths to slow down the erratic beating of her heart, Lizzy rapidly strolled past the lobby and through the entrance. Lizzy flew down the front stairs of the library into the chilly-to-the-bone rain emitted from the wintry sky.

_Great_, she huffed to herself as she became numb from the ambush of coldness nipping at her once warmed skin. This was just what she needed. The gloomy, bleak haze hanging above all indicated either rain or winter. It went either way during the winter months, but God found it humorous to play a prank upon the unfortunate souls who were unprepared.

Lizzy was counted unanimously into that category, but she would make the best of it. It was better than staying inside of the library tolerating Thornton's discourteous attitude and impious glances.

Lizzy slipped her hood upon her head as she raced away from the library's entrance, resolute to jump into her Mustang and to leave Thornton mystified and infuriated. She glanced repeatedly over her shoulder for any signs of a face consumed in fury. Never did she count on losing her footing at the edge of the sidewalk, her left foot slipping off the slick pavement as a huge body plowed into her.

Her soaked frame fell, a scream of fright emitting from her lips. The heel of her right hand ungracefully abraded the concrete, scratching to the point that it bled. Lizzy stifled a cry of pain as she grasped her injured hand, debating on what else she could do.

"Havin' trouble, sweet thang?"

Lizzy's disoriented cat-eyes raised, climbing up a rather tall, lean body. She quivered uncontrollably from the rain and the cool azure gaze that could have frozen her entire person. The man yanked her unceremoniously off the wet pavement before she could open her mouth in response. He dragged her into an open doorway of a closed shop and cautiously peeped over his shoulder before staring back at her.

The erotic spasms of familiar emotions raged like an untamed torrent within her. Lizzy clamped down on her bottom lip to control its constant shuddering. His body pushed against hers, grazing her fulsome breasts, her nipples wanting to come in continuous contact with his burly chest. She burned with yearning by desiring this stranger, a man she had met only once to mold and shape her with his large, tender hands.

Tom Keen's eyelids seemed heavy, his breathing slightly uneven. Lizzy only knew because it was the only substitute for the words not tumbling past her lips. She was still in shock over seeing him at all. His midnight hair were dampened from the rain. She was dead curious to see exactly what it would look like and what the texture would be beneath her browsing fingertips.

"You all right, darlin'?" he finally inquired.

Gulping for breath, Lizzy nodded as she warily peered over his broad shoulder. Only a window of opportunity to escape before Thornton noticed that she was gone. "What are you doing here, Mr. Keen?" she digressed, ignoring his concern.

"Mr. Keen?" he mocked, a dark brow curiously shooting skyward. "I told you to call me Tom. It should be mandatory for someone who came to your rescue."

"My...?" Lizzy recited with almost a squeal. "Look, I must go."

Lizzy pushed at the bulk he deemed a body, but the rock was too stubborn to move. His hands fastened themselves to her waist, giving her a slight squeeze. "Where are you goin', hm? Are you runnin' because of me?"

"Maybe," she admitted, her eyes merging into a fascinating gold color.

Tom's features hardened. "What's goin' on, honey? Someone after you?"

Lizzy sighed. Good Lord, this man was exasperating. "I have to get to my car before he gets here." Lizzy took another look over his shoulder and sure enough, she could swear upon her life that it was Thornton, his facade livid with unmasked fury. "Oh, God. He's coming."

"He, huh?" His glassy eyes suddenly shimmered as he freed a hand to pull her hood forward. "Is this as far as this'll go?" he indicated.

"Yes, but-"

"Good," he responded before he bent his dark head to infuse her full lips to his. Lizzy stopped breathing as delicately warm lips shaped hers, enjoying the smoothness of his mouth. Lizzy's pulse skyrocketed as his downy lips moved against hers.

Tom parted his mouth, his bottom lip stroking hers in a way that made the very insides of her body drop. Lizzy was too afraid of what he could accomplish if his tongue ever made it through the barricade her lips presented. He knew she was resisting. Her body was taut, her mouth remaining closed.

Strong arms, thoroughly comfortable, wrapped around her, drawing her near. Tom didn't waste any time rubbing himself against her, darting his tongue out to seductively rake over her lips. This was before there was an undeniable nip of teeth upon her bottom lip. Lizzy wanted to fight. She had to. She was in public kissing a stranger, but she wanted something more than kissing.

Lizzy did her best to shrug off the sensations, wanting to douse the fire that was dancing around her. She held back, finding the will to draw her lips from his. "No," she cried, placing her hands upon his chest. Again, she pushed but then her arms became trapped between their bodies.

Frightfully, Lizzy's surprised eyes drowned in his, the captivating dark cerulean color churning with keen desire. This could make any woman shiver at the thought that a fine man like this would want her. And she could feel the need in him elsewhere, probing against her.

"Please, don't," she panted, trying to use her elbows this time to set a distance between them. His response was to snatch a handful of her bottom, giving the healthy mound an energetic squeeze. The unexpected grab forced Lizzy's lips apart to release a quick yelp. That was when he went in for the kill.

His hot, masterful tongue swept inside her hot cavern, tracing around inside, probing for sweetness. He groaned, shoving her back into the door frame. Lizzy should but she couldn't stop. He tasted so delicious and pleasantly sinful. He was like indulging in the richest ice cream without the calorie content.

Lizzy moaned into his mouth as he continued to explore hers. Constantly, his seeking tongue grazed hers. She couldn't help but to be coaxed into kissing him in return. Her tongue sought out his, rubbing against taste buds that wanted to devour her with everything that could be managed.

Her toes curled inside her shoes, her insides so close to spontaneous combustion, and her senses were reeling. She felt out of control and heady with the sensations this man provoked. Lizzy just couldn't distinguish why she was so determined to feel the naked flesh from where all of this heat was coming from.

The blending sounds of grumbling thunder, fluttering conversations and shocking exclamations of passersby alerted Lizzy. It made her snap into remembrances of who she was with. What in the hell was she doing? She was all but getting mauled in public but felt so hot that she feared his kiss could have burned the clothes straight off her.

Lizzy stopped reacting, giving him the hint that she was not into the depth of the kiss anymore. Tom backed away, his eyes sparkling, light with...amusement?

A lazy smile gradually crept into his face, making him appear so mischievous. For the first time, he didn't appear like this dangerous mercenary, but like this boyish teenager up to trouble. "You think he's gone already, sweet thang?"

The lovely beauty gasped as she shoved him away from her. Her eyes blazed sudden hatred, trying her best to mask the need that her soul betrayed through the kiss. Lizzy huffed as she turned to leave their little doorway of steamy lip-locking. A strapping hand enclosed around her arm, deterring her.

"Whoa, darlin'. Ain't nobody leavin' 'til I get some answers."

Her sapphire eyes narrowed into glaring slits. "You're not my keeper."

"But I'm concerned enough, honey, to intervene. No beautiful woman should be livin' in fear of anyone, man or not."

She wretched her arm from his tight grip. "It's none of your damn business."

He whistled low as his eyes regarded her with slight heat. "Temper, temper," he chided softly. "And I ain't too sure about that, lil' girl. You could get into trouble with that temper flarin' and lookin' so damned desirable that I wouldn't be surprised if a man who wanted you followed you around like a lost puppy."

"Then I'll remember to stay clear of you." Lizzy began to enter the curtain of rain, placing a sizable distance between them. She heard footsteps quickening after her. Tom was frankly not perturbed by the hard pelts of rain striking him head on. "Well, I hate to see a woman mad at me," he shouted after her.

Lizzy kept walking. "Too late!"

After that, he didn't pursue her, but Lizzy gladly left him behind her in the rain that depressed the once clear day. She appreciated the distance. She needed to separate herself from the fire that he placed in her body and nothing but trouble could ever come of it. She had to resist the blaze that frightened yet warmed her entire being.

~*~*~*~

The phone was ringing off the hook before Lizzy could open the door. It was already dark, the ominous weather still raging from outside like an infuriated tempest. She was thoroughly soaked, but still tingling from the luscious kiss and the burning wandering of Tom's hands.

It had felt wonderful. Despite it all, she sported a smile the whole way home, slightly content for the first time in days. The nightmares about the sniper she had seen had been trying but the scene between Tom, though unexpected, cleared her mind of the unseen threat that still plagued her.

The persistent ringing of her phone interrupted her reflections. She wasn't in any hurry to answer it. She was beginning to screen her calls warily. She hasn't received any strange phone calls yet, but she wasn't taking any chances. Thank God for answering machines and caller I.D.

The answering machine clicked over, her voice emerging from the little box, wishing for the caller to leave a message. _A non-threatening one_, Lizzy mused lightly to herself, dropping her bag from around her shoulder.

"Lizzy, it's important for me to talk to you."

Lizzy groaned. It was her father. He wouldn't forgive her for missing his calls. She raced toward the phone before he could hang up.

"Do you hear me?"

She quickly picked up. "Yes, Daddy."

"God, there you are!" Samuel gasped into the receiver. "You've given me worry pains! Where have you been?"

Lizzy wrapped an arm around her waist. "I went to the library, Daddy. I already told you that."

"Of that I am perfectly aware, but where on earth did you go afterward?"

"Came straight here." Lizzy scrunched her nose. "Why, is something wrong?"

"Only that you should be ashamed for worrying me," he scolded through the phone. "Thornton informed me of the childish prank you just pulled."

"Childish prank?" She couldn't believe that Thornton would sink that low. "I don't understand."

Her father huffed on the other side of the phone "You deliberately defied his wishes of you to stay where you are just so that you could slip away unnoticed," he replied harshly. "What were you thinking? He's there for a reason, Lizzy."

_To look at me and give me the creeps?_ Lizzy said to herself. "He hates me, Daddy. Clearly you've seen the looks he has given me yet you don't want to do anything about it."

A slight pause. "That doesn't excuse your behavior. I thought something had happened to you, my child. I have taken into consideration of what has happened days ago. If there's someone out there who's wanting to cause harm..." He paused. "I could never forgive myself if something happened to you. Do you understand?"

For the first time in years, real concern issued forth from her father. He hardly showed such an emotion toward her, but this was enough. It displayed that she wasn't an unwanted burden.

"Yes, Daddy, I do," she confirmed. "I'll be more careful next time."

"I know you will. You'll be watched more carefully this time. I'm sending Thornton back over."

Lizzy readily shook her head, even though he couldn't see it. "Daddy, please don't. I'll accept anyone else but him. I'll call Donald. He can stay over here with me."

"Donald is not your bodyguard," her father said. "Thornton is. At any rate, everyone else has been assigned. There are no others." He paused. "All right, you want a new bodyguard, fine. I shall see that it's done. Just stand this one for a couple of days until I can get a replacement. It'll give me comfort to know that you're under watch by someone other than some psycho. Please, Lizzy? For my sake?"

Lizzy couldn't ignore the heart-wrenching imploring from her father. He wanted the best for her. She could stand Thornton for a couple of days, that is, if her father followed through with his word.

Releasing a shaky breath, Lizzy agreed.

~*~*~*~

Tom rolled his shoulders leisurely as he lounged in his large Ford cab, munching slowly on a Subway sandwich. He has been on watch for two hours, though between this hour and the last he had decided to get a sandwich. He had already wolfed down the first six inches and was working on his second.

When he had left, Tom was assured that she was alone but came back to a car sitting in the driveway next to hers. This vehicle didn't belong to the Quacky guy Donald, but it was a truck, ringing the warning bells for a man. Possibly a close acquaintance.

A boyfriend?.

If that was the case, what had happened this afternoon clearly showed a female starving for some passionate attention. She had been too malleable in his arms. Bendable to his kiss, kissable to his lips, fuckable too... and so had he. He could have gone up in flames when his tongue crept into her hot mouth. She was pliant and willful, though not at first. He coaxed the fire into her, but he was the one who was burned.

He had made a mistake touching her but he didn't regret a damn thang.

Tom chuckled aloud, allowing that sound to echo alone in his inert silence. He was really trying to pull off the impossible. What in the hell would a smart, beautiful and young daughter of a senator want with a man who was a former Marine? And presently a ruthless contract killer. Hell, he was old enough to be a teacher of hers at that damn college she went to, but he sure as hell wanted to teach her something intimately more.

Tom grasped the steering wheel, consumed with the aura of this girl. Nearly a decade separated them in years. Technically 8-9 years. Backgrounds distinguished them as opposites. But there was one thing that they shared common ground on. The desire that resided in them both was a force to be reckoned with. The dreams he had of her paled in intensity to the one kiss he claimed from her soft, sweet lips.

He had it bad, but there was no stopping him or the lust. Elizabeth Saddler was just something he had to have and he found that he wouldn't pause to ponder at truly how far he would go to possess her.

Tom caught the sharp dancing of shadows from of her living room window. It looked like an argument. A fight that was raging out of control.

The form Tom took for Lizzy was grabbed and shaken forcibly before a powerful hand came across her face and her body fell out of sight. Tom was sure she was crawling along the floor to get away from her attacker.

The scene fueled immediate anger inside his veins and spurred Tom into motion. The next thing he knew, he was speeding toward her home, his gun in hand and his heart thumping louder than his heavy footsteps upon the ground. The closer he got, the clearer the sounds of protest from Lizzy could be heard. She was loud enough to wake the neighborhood, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Get off of me!" came a shriek feminine cry.

"You little whore," breathed a male voice scathingly. "I'll show you making a goddamn fool out of me!"

That was the last of the dialogue Tom could distinguish before he crashed his powerfully built frame through the front door, his Magnum trained on the enemy with the temptation to kill.

(*)


	6. a Distressed Damsel & a Shining Kight

(*)

Chapter 6: A damsel in distress and A knight in shining armor.

"Get the hell away from her..._now_!"

Tom kept his firearm aimed unfaltering at the bastard who would dare to force himself upon her. Tom was trying to remain composed in the face of this utter wrong, but it was hard as hell to see behind the wall of red. Tom was wholly infuriated.

They were on the floor, the bastard's hands locking around her wrists like uncomfortable shackles. Cat-eyes with irises drowning in a sea of angry tears pleaded for his help, but Tom could easily witness her shock of seeing him bursting into her home with a gun in hand.

The man moved too slow to suit his taste, and Tom was furious to witness faint imprints the man left upon her wrists, marring such beautiful and soft skin.

Tom's hand wrapped around the gun's handle until his knuckles turned white, wishing fervently that it was wrapped around the bastard's throat. "Move your ass before I shoot it off." He growled the command fiercely enough to get the response he wanted. Warily, the man withdrew his weight from the trembling beauty, rising to his full height that competed with Tom's. He placed his hands up to display his surrender.

"Take it easy," the dark-haired assailant replied slowly, his green gaze flickering pensively over the livid face of Tom. But the Ex-Marine carefully kept the gun directed at the grimy bastard's heart, straying his eyes to catch fleeting glimpses of Lizzy. It was as if she couldn't take her gaze off of him, reading her eyes as seeing a man who has clearly lost his mind.

"Tom?" she asked as if she has awoken from a bloody nightmare. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Tom?" parroted a watchful Thornton as his eyes lifted from Lizzy to Tom. His eyes zoomed for closer scrutiny, raking over Tom's rugged features for a deep study. Despite Tom's experiences, the guy's gaze gave him an eerie shiver inside him, that these forlorn, deep green eyes have rested on him before. Somewhere...

Those elusive pools, dark from deep reflection, suddenly brightened as recognition came into play. "Well, I'll be damned," Thornton uttered in astonished revelation. "If it isn't the proud Lieutenant Thomas Vincent Keen? I was foolish not to recognize you at the rally. Your voice sounded damned familiar."

Without taking his intense gaze from Thornton, Tom heard an audible feminine gasp in the background. "_Tom Keen_?" Lizzy asserted, her voice enclosed with bewilderment.

Tom's blue eyes darkened to a deep indigo, perfectly aware that he had seen this man before. He didn't see him clearly at the rally, although he was standing close to him, but Tom's attention had been more directed to Lizzy than anyone in the group. And now, seeing this man clearly returned all memories prior to that moment.

Tom smiled dryly. "Sean Thornton. The Fightin' Irish."

It was all coming back to him. The Marines, their mission in the God-forbidden lands of Africa in the Congo. _Those lives...those innocent lives..._

Tom grasped urgently for the scant threads of what was left of his sanity. He would not recall the past to haunt him as it had for the past two years. Not when his lil' darlin' was in desperate need of assistance from a madman anxious to lay his filthy hands on her. What was buried would remain that way.

Thornton began to widen the distance between himself and Lizzy which was a grand idea to Tom. He could smell the slight fear still lingering in the air from Thornton's intended victim, and out of the corner of his eye, Tom could sense her confusion as her gaze wandered back and forth as if she was a spectator at a tennis match.

"Never thought I'd see you again," Thornton reproached. "Two years is frankly long enough for a man to go mad." His facade humorously regarded Tom and the dark object in his hands as if he was holding a water gun. "What would our superiors say to find that their top sniper took pleasure in stalking young girls before shooting them at gun point?"

"Why are you so sure that I didn't brang this to place a bullet in _your_ head?" Tom replied smoothly as if it was pure, everyday conversation.

"I'd trust that you would, but I would've thought that after your mission failure that you wouldn't associate yourself with another firearm for as long as you could breathe."

Tom was aware that he was being baited and he kept a firm edge between his anger and tranquility. "The reports I heard of you wasn't saintly either," Tom coolly announced. "I never expected you to go with me on that mission, but I'm fully aware of the pig who squealed his goddamn heart out. You always had a hard time swallowin' that I was better at the job than you, your freakin' Irish temper gettin' in the way of every damn thang you did. No wonder they discharged you when you attacked a superior for handin' another the job you wanted."

Tom smiled smugly to himself at the way Thornton changed color, his weather beaten face betraying a touch of white. "It's a miracle that you gained a profession as a bodyguard. Addin' rape to your résumé?"

The look that crossed Thornton's face alerted Tom that he had hit a nerve, but Tom would be lying if he didn't enjoy watching the worm squirm. "Get the hell outta here, Thornton," Tom muttered in a vehement, low tone. "You should by damned for what you attempted here with your charge."

"But you forget," Thornton declared as his dark eyes breathed of hate. "She's under my protection."

A corner lifted on Tom's mouth. "You forfeited by default. You can tell her father that you've given up your right."

"Or what?" Thornton taunted.

Tom lowered the gun until the barrel was aimed at the delicate part of Thornton's anatomy. "Or you'll be singin' a goddamn aria at the Met." Tom watched as Thornton twitched, desiring to edge toward the door. "It would be a good idea for you to get the hell outta here and never bother her again if you value your manhood."

Thornton took his sweet time leaving them alone, throwing Lizzy a long, scathing look, then his disgusted eyes lifted to give Tom one as well before leaving.

Tom would have been relieved for having this delightful creature to himself, but now he faced her anger. Lizzy was now fully aware that he introduced himself under false pretenses. He was far from the charming stranger that had kissed her so thoroughly that afternoon, but more of the cold, unforgiving soul that would have placed a bullet into Thornton's head without a second thought.

But this girl inched her way inside of him, nagging him like a second conscience. She was the only thing stopping him from pulling that trigger, both at the rally and just then. She just had no idea how he wanted to repay Thornton for abusing such a sweet and delicate creature that was heaven sent.

Tom turned his shaded gaze to her, breathing evenly to regain a sense of calm. Sure enough, those shrewd crystal-shaded eyes flickered at him with irritation. Tom was mesmerized at the dramatic change of color. She was oblivious to how hard it was for him to control his emotions. It wasn't everyday that he wanted to throw down a target's daughter and pound himself into her.

His obsession lifted herself from the floor, straightening her night clothes of a spaghetti-strap top with matching bottoms. She wasn't aware of how she emphasized the curves of her body. It made him ache even more to touch her.

Lizzy crossed her arms to hide the peaking points of her nipples, appearing to him with the attitude he knew she possessed. "Who gave you permission to burst into my home like you own it?"

"I gave myself permission," Tom commented as lightly as he could manage. "He dared to hurt you. No man should lay hands on a woman unless to brang her pleasure, and sugar, it looked to me that he wasn't bein' a gentleman at all about it."

Lizzy growled and that made her look both gorgeous and aggravated. "I don't have to take this, Tom, Thomas, or whoever the hell you're claiming to be today." She walked over to her phone. "I'm calling the cops."

Luckily, Tom had quick reflexes, reaching the phone before she did. Lizzy faltered in step as she almost came in contact with Tom's broad chest. "Callin' the cops ain't necessary," Tom induced. "I'm the FBI."

_Where in the hell did that come from? _

The look she threw him clearly told him of disbelief. "Where's your badge?"

"Still in trainin'."

Boy, he was drowning steadily in those crystal waters. He had used his brother to his advantage so far. Using his name to penetrate Lizzy's defenses, now using his job to shield his excuses. But he knew he couldn't be completely honest with this stunning darlin'. His true profession and what he was assigned to do could make bad blood between them and he still wanted her.

The young beauty snorted as she regarded him flippantly. "What a lame excuse," she derided. "Admit that you're not with the FBI and that you're some sicko who has come to rape me too."

Rape wasn't the correct term for what he really wanted to do to her. "I didn't come here to harm you."

Lizzy released a shaky yet calming breath. "Then why are you here?"

What was a good lie this time? "I was in the neighborhood."

Lizzy rolled her eyes. "Look, I've had a lot to deal with tonight, so I would recommend that you leave now before I really do call the police. I won't report you if I never see you again."

"I ain't leavin', sugar'."

Lizzy's face scrunched up. "The hell you're not."

She strolled purposefully to the door to show him out, but Tom, for the sight of her, couldn't stop looking at her. Lizzy being so near to him made him fluster. After placing his gun down in a safe place, Tom seized her forearm, staying her. Lizzy instantly faced him, her aqua gaze flashing with abhorrence and condescension. "Let go!"

"As I told you earlier, gorgeous', I ain't gonna leave when there's someone out there tryin' to harm you, and we have unfinished business."

Lizzy's eyes narrowed. "Unfinished business?" she echoed with a sneer. "What in the hell do we need to finish?"

"This." Wrapping an arm around her waist, Tom drew the surprised beauty to his hard body to claim her lips.

Lizzy took the prerogative to defy him. Her hands came to his well-developed upper torso, shoving helplessly at him to separate their intimate bodies. But she didn't struggle long. Like him, Lizzy gave into the magnetism of the kiss, her delectable body slackening in his arms.

She was finally his. Tom felt the conflict depart from her body and her lips divided to admit his sizzling, seeking tongue to sink into the saccharine sweetness of her sweltering mouth. The room resonated with their moans, Lizzy's dulcet feminine cries of pleasure doing murder to Tom. It made the vicious beast in him to claim her willing body to swiftly emerge.

Tom urged her to walk until her back met a wall. He slid a hand to her bottom, clutching it steadfastly to impel her to the zenith of his lean hips. He needed Lizzy to sense exactly what feelings she roused in him. Tom lifted Lizzy enough to allow her gorgeous legs to wrap around his trim waist. Tom was so hard to have Lizzy that it took all of his courage not to scare her by ripping off her clothes and thrusting into her.

Lizzy's arms enveloped his neck, keeping his lips secured to hers in a kiss that set fire to every inch of his inflamed skin. While his hand was plastered to her supple bottom, the other crept leisurely up her back.

Gasping for air, Tom withdrew his lips from hers, staring deep into her oceanic eyes. The sharp, perceptive color of blue overrode to forecast her desire. Tom could feel her rigid nipples stabbing him in the chest. His mouth watered at the thought of tasting them and was going to die without sampling the goods of her body.

Tom then eased the slim straps of her top off her milky shoulders, drawing them down her arms until her breasts were revealed to his burning gaze. Her boobs were as perfect as in his dreams, smooth beneath his browsing fingertips, her engorged nipples of dark strawberry receptive to the chill of the room and his ministrations. Her aerolas seemed to be the most impressive portion of her boobs. Her glorious mounds weren't small and slightly more than a couple of mouthfuls but it made her so much more perfect in his eyes.

Wanting to satisfy his intense craving for her appetizing skin, Tom lifted a generous breast to meet his lips. He nibbled craftily on the sensitive bud before running his tongue across it in languid strokes. Lizzy jerked against him, running her hands through his smooth hair. They instantly dislodged the queue, his long, thick mane coming free and sweeping across her velvety flesh. It was hot. And it made her feel fucking horny, and god she was on fire, she wanted him to have more access to her supple tits.

Lizzy exclaimed raucously as he moved to the other nipple, not wanting to leave any part of her bountiful flesh untouched. Tom sucked the suckable pebble it into his mouth, drawing on it hard. More squirming and whimpering came from a quivering Lizzy, who was evidently on fire. But she had only a taste of all that she has done to him, a mere sliver of the passion they experienced in his dreams.

Tom slid a devious hand into her pajama bottoms and panties, groaning gutturally at feeling the soft cheeks of her buttocks. He unhurriedly shifted his hand toward her front, weaving a path through the dampened fluids protecting the entrance of her secret place. Now it was opened to him and Tom felt the longing seeping out of her.

He slipped a confident finger inside her, Lizzy shivering, gasping beneath his mouth as he continued to suckle her. She was throbbing, her tissues desperately clinging to his investigating finger. His thumb teased the mounting bud of her sex, inflating with need. Lizzy cried out, her fingers tightening into fists in his midnight tresses as her head fell against the wall in surrender.

In a moment of weakness, Tom removed his hand from her intimate haven, placing his finger and thumb provocatively in his mouth. He closed his eyes as he savored the honeyful essence of her being, set aflame by the tangy flavor she created.

Her needy gaze found his, gleaming with the unspoken passion between them and how she wanted more. Slightly shifting her, Tom unfastened his belt and pants, pulling the opening just so that Lizzy could feel him prying against her. He wasn't about to take her yet but wanted her to experience the excitement he could offer her.

Tom rocked his hips against hers, chafing his tender erection against the apex of her thighs. He claimed her mouth in another turbulent kiss, shuddering somewhat as tingles ascended upon him. Tom grinded himself relentlessly into her, provoked by the response of the lovely darlin' rasping against him rigorously, answering to the fervent drives of his aching manhood.

For the first time in their activities, Tom was able to speak, though his tone was hoarse due to his desire. "Oh, baby," he grunted, nailing her to the wall. "God, you feel so damn good. I hafta get inside you somethin' awful."

His hand vigilantly negotiated her slender stomach, dancing on the edge of the clothing that fortified the swollen lips of need from uniting with the aroused part of his body that was so enthralled with her.

The enraptured couple nearly jumped out of their skin at the unexpected raps sounding from the front door. "This is the police!" A masculine voice thundered from the other side of it. "Open up!"

Lizzy and Tom froze, their surprised, hazy gazes clashing. Their heaving chests bumped against each others, Lizzy's mouth-watering nipples grazing the material of Tom's dark sweater. Unhurriedly, Tom allowed Lizzy to slide to the floor, the friction of their bodies making him want to take her to bed and make love to her.

Another series of knocks sounded at the door. "Open up or we'll use force!"

They snapped out of their trance and Lizzy swiftly fixed her top, pulling the straps back onto her milky shoulders. She precariously made her way to the front door, clearing her throat once she reached it. "Just a minute."

Her snaky stare turned to Tom, affording him a few seconds to zip his fly and clasp his belt before she opened the door. As certain as the night sky, there were two policemen at the door, their faces brusque and grave as they observed her and Tom, who had moved to stand behind her.

The policeman standing in the forefront glimpsed temporarily to his partner before returning a concerned gaze to them. "Pardon us, ma'am," he excused, "but there was a report of domestic disturbance from your neighbor." He cut a guarded gaze curtly to Tom. "Is everything all right?"

"Yes, everything's fine," Lizzy calmly admitted.

"But there was a commotion that was said to be going on," argued the officer. "Screaming from both a male and female."

"The problem was solved when he came," Lizzy indicated into Tom's direction.

The police officer behind the one doing the talking jotted down notes. "And what is this man to you, miss?"

"Her new bodyguard," Tom stated out of the blue, "and upon the urgin' of her father, Senator Saddler."

"Miss Saddler?" His voice was heavy with recognition. "Please excuse us for this inconvenience. We're only doing protocol."

Lizzy displayed a minute smile. "Understandable, Officer Petrie," she said, reading his nametag, "but trust me that everything's fine. However, I'm sorry for the call that brought you here. Would you like to come inside for something to drink? Coffee, perhaps, or cocoa to warm you on this cold night?"

Tom was praying that they wouldn't take her offer. He had a feeling she was deliberately goading the officers to ease the tension between them, but Tom was praying that they would decline.

"No, Miss Saddler," Officer Petrie breathed almost regretfully. "We'll kindly be on our way." He touched the rim of his hat in salutation then gave Tom another scathing glare before departing.

Lizzy closed the door behind them, waiting stiffly with her back to Tom. She eased only a little when she heard the ignition flip over and the car depart. She wrapped her arms around herself, almost wanting to shield herself from the searing glance Tom's intense blue eyes administered. He knew that he disconcerted her as she perturbed him. Turnabout's fair play in his estimation.

"I think you should leave now," Lizzy whispered.

Tom doggedly shook his head. "I ain't goin' anywhere, sweet thang," he replied.

Lizzy whipped around, her deep sapphire eyes drowning in tears. "Why? Can't you see that I've been through enough for tonight?"

The pure sight of her tears made his heart lurch inside his chest, sympathy pouring from him in a steady river. "Look, darlin', it ain't safe for you to be alone while Thornton's lurkin' about. Not with what he was tryin' to do."

"You can't call him on something that you almost did yourself." He witnessed the look of satisfaction on her face when she pointed that fact out. "You don't have a duty to me. No one does. Just...leave."

Tom, though he wanted to stay and debate his case against her, decided it was in the best interest for him to leave. After all, this wasn't how he wanted her. Taking her against the wall like an animal was one thing, but seeing her crying... god it hurt him from insides.

Tom walked over to the table where he had placed his gun earlier and placed it into his coat pocket after putting on the safety. Almost reluctantly, he strolled to the door, opening it before staring back at her trembling frame. "You know, you might think I was gonna rape you like that bastard, but there was only one difference, darlin'." Her teary sapphire eyes locked with the churning hotness of his. "You were screamin' in a different way with me," he stated, pleased to witness the beauty blush at his words. "I felt every quiver, baby. If it wasn't for the police, there was no way in hell you woulda stopped me from gettin' inside you. You know it and I know it."

And with that said, Tom slipped through the door and walked into the frosty night.

Tom was still kicking himself in the ass as he reached his apartment. He had left her place and drove straight for Washington, condemning himself through the silent drive. He couldn't turn back on the radio. Each song seemed to point a finger at him. Even his favorite artist couldn't drag Tom out of the funk he had placed himself in.

By God, what made him lose control? His lust raged from his body as he all but mauled her against the wall of her home. He was usually a man who possessed domination over his lustful urges, but not when it came to the sweet taste of Lizzy.

Tom knew that he tempted fate when he first kissed her earlier that afternoon. He had enjoyed the way the soft curves of her body molded to his as if she was made exactly for him. That was why Tom had to place some distance between his raging hard-on and her youthful snowy beauty.

Even though he painfully wanted her, he couldn't go about it all irrationally. Perhaps he should be satisfied with the luscious taste he had of her a few hours ago since he was sure that that was the closest he'll ever get to her. Now he supposed it would have to last him, despite how he wanted to turn right back around and go to her.

He shook his head ruefully as he pushed his keys into the door, hearing the sound of...nothing. There wasn't the expected _click_ at the end. The door was already unlocked.

Tom, with a disturbing feeling twisting in the pit of his stomach, carefully nudged the door ajar, his eyes ranging in a variety of different emotions. His possessions were strewn about his living room floor. Papers torn and wadded. Fragile things shattered. Fragments of wooden furniture disassembled from here to hell. He gradually navigated past the threshold, his heavy-booted footsteps striding over toppled and destroyed objects and his worse fears realized.

_The bastards. They found him._

Tom knew they would do their damnedest to locate him. Somewhere, Tom must have let some evidence of his address slip through the cracks. The irony of it all. The hunter has now become the hunted, since Tom had switched sides, marked now as a traitor. But not only was he a target, it was possible that his former employers would try to hit harder to get what they wanted and they wanted Samuel Saddler dead.

Tom waddled toward his computer desk before his eyes locked on something that made him freeze immediately. He slid his guitar case carefully off his shoulder before lowering himself onto his haunches, his knuckles sweeping the trashed floor before picking up the object of his attention.

Destroyed into numerous pieces was his first guitar ever given to him by his grandfather. It was his father's, but that bastard didn't even want it.

It was nearly fifty years of age. There were places where the wood was worn from all the places Tom had touched and held it. Countless times he had to replace the strings after vigorous play. And now he had to lay his trusty companion to rest.

Tom cradled the aged guitar close to his heart, feeling a piece of his comfort torn from his body. It was sacred, a treasure that he had cherished since he was a boy. Now his dreams and illusions were torn to shreds. Nothing was revered anymore. Everyone coveted things that belonged to someone else. The ones who did this coveted destroying lives.

No wonder he didn't place so much trust and affection for too many people or things. The consequences love brought emotions that could hurt like hell when used to advantage. No person in their right mind would swim the depths to understand such complex feelings.

Infuriated eyes blazing an icy indigo fire shifted to his computer. Tom was now aware of one thing: they had mapped the next move on the playing board extremely well. Perhaps too well.

(*)


	7. New day for a new pursuit

(*)

Chapter 7: New day for a new pursuit.

"Lizzy, I'm about to head to lunch. Are you sure you don't want to come?"

Lizzy glanced up from her swamped desk, observing Donald peeking inside the temporary room the paper allowed her to have. She had begged her father fervently to let her work there for the semester, since he wasn't very supportive of what she wanted to major in school. However, Samuel Saddler couldn't stand his daughter to mope around the entire time for not getting the internship, but she was surprised he had become so lenient. Usually, from her father, "no" meant "no."

Wistfully, she shook her head. Though she longed to go with Donald to lunch, she was just too occupied. "I think I should stay here. I was planning on going into the dark room and develop my pictures. But if the place has carry-out, then bring me back something if it isn't too much of a hassle. You've been out to lunch with me enough to know what I don't like so I trust your judgment."

"Yeah, sure," Donald replied, but instead of walking away, he strolled inside, stopping in front of her desk. "Look, Liz," he began, scratching the back of his corded neck. "I haven't really gotten around to apologize to you. What had happened at the rally... I should have never doubted you."

Lizzy sat back in her chair, her eyes drawn upon Donald reflectively. "There's no need to apologize, Donald. I've come to the conclusion that maybe I was seeing things. I wasn't quite feeling well when I woke up that morning. Perhaps it was the weather that was playing with my mind."

"Bull, Lizzy, and you know it," Donald strongly countered. "You're not the type of person to lie about something, so don't start now. I'm your best friend."

"You didn't believe me before, Donald. Why the change of heart?" Lizzy questioned.

"For the simple reason that from what you..." He sighed harshly. "After what you told me what that bastard tried to do to you, I've re-evaluated everything like our relationship to each other and how I've allowed the incidents that involved you to slip by unnoticed. It just shows you what a bleeding idiot I've been. My judgments haven't been fair and I want to apologize."

Lizzy's breath came out in an abrupt rush of air. Everyone seemed to be apologizing to her now. Her father did so frequently when she had called him last night after what had passed between her and Sean Thornton. But she didn't dare reveal her second visitor that night. She could never disclose that she was almost taken by him, but in an extremely good way. The way his hands and mouth felt on her breasts made her fluster, almost wishing to see him again.

_Stop thinking about him. You'll never see him again. Ever._

Lizzy drummed her fingers upon the numerous pages of paper that padded her workstation. By some way or other, she had to drive him out of her mind. Her mouth turned into a simple smile. "Apology accepted."

Donald frowned as her eyes darted away. "Then what's wrong?"

Lizzy shook her head again. "Just under stress lately, Donald. I'm trying to move on from here and forget last night or last week even existed."

Donald then headed to the door. "But look at it this way." He glanced behind his shoulder before exiting. "At least you got the bastard fired."

That was the only good thing that had happened in the past few days. Life had been hell to live period, but the best incident to her was her father's promise to fire Thornton for his sedition. Now she could finally breathe without those lustful blue eyes of his that were full of nothing but scheming and deception.

Lizzy stood up from her chair and grabbed her negatives gruffly off her desk, whisking out of her room in a blaze of frustration. Lord, she couldn't stop thinking about him. His last words haunted her, hovering over her head like a plaguing dream.

And God, the dreams she did conjure up last night! They were unconventional but hot as the man who provoked them. Lizzy imagined that her mysterious savior, after arousing the devil out of her, all but stripped her of her clothes before taking her into the bedroom and making intense love to her until she was unable to take his unrestrained and satisfying pummeling any longer.

_Sweet Jesus_, Lizzy thought as she fanned herself with her free hand. She could feel herself turning colors like a chameleon. His image kept circling around her head in a fury, but she was trying her best to keep the hurricane from ripping away what was left of her sanity.

She was done with him.

Lizzy entered the dark room and locked the door behind her. No one was there, since majority of people at the _Daily Reflector_ were gone to raid the local eateries.

She turned on the subtle lights that were above her workstation and walked over to the developing table, setting up the chemicals, her developer and tank. Lizzy switched to the red light, already done with testing the temperature of the solutions.

Lizzy lifted her negatives to prepare them, determined to place the thoughts of a certain man out of her mind. Her father was on a campaign. The last thing he needed was a daughter bringing in scandal. Despite the lies he had told, Lizzy was still thought about what he had told her last night.

_If it wasn't for the police, there was no way in hell you woulda stopped me from gettin' inside you._

Despite trying to deny it, he was telling the truth. The way his hands felt on her, on her tits, his mouth on hers. Her dreams last night proved just how much she wanted him to complete what they had begun yesterday. But it was wishful thinking. She knew she would never see him ever again and the cravings she had would have to be suppressed.

"I _will_ forget him," Lizzy disclosed aloud in the solitary room. "If it kills me to do so, I will wipe everything that he had done."

_Like arousing the hell out of me._

As Lizzy reached for a pair of scissors, a strong hand unexpectedly covered her mouth. An arm enfolded about her waist like a vise, pulling her into a hardened body that she could easily take as a male.

_What the hell is this?_ Lizzy cried in her thoughts as she squirmed against his hold. His response to her resistance was to crush her tighter to his muscular frame, an action that made the frightened girl choke on her breath. Lizzy stilled as she felt his pants of air waft past her hair and stroked her ear like a personal caress from a skilled lover.

"Don't scream if you wanna live."

Lord, that voice that whispered low and intimate nearly made her melt into a puddle. Lizzy shivered in his sound embrace when his words vibrated within her ear, echoing over and over again. Her eyes widened as she spoke through his hand a muffled, "Wh-at?"

He shuffled slightly. "Lemme put it into terms you can understand, sugar. Some baddies have a mission with your name on it. Dare for me to elaborate?"

Paralyzed with intense fear, Lizzy closed her eyes as she shook her head. "Now, we're gonna sneak out real slow," he stated again in that grating voice barely audible to even her. "And no fast moves, honey. Your life depends on it. Understand?" Fervently, Lizzy nodded. "Good, now, I'm gonna remove my hand from your mouth. If you scream, I'll kill you myself."

Lizzy remained motionless as he removed his hand. She inhaled deeply before spitting out brusquely, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Shh, not so loud, darlin', or we'll have some very nasty visitors." Lizzy was becoming quite disconcerted by the way his fingers would grip and relax around her stomach in such a provocative way. His hold was soft, but far from being neglectful in its purpose. "Anyway," he continued, "I have my ways of slippin' past the security system you think is sound proof."

Damn him, how she wanted to break free of this curse he presented. But a fierce tremble flew up her spine as one of his hands stroked and tamed the wildness of her hair. He chuckled huskily. "You know, we should really stop meetin' like this, sweet thang."

Lizzy growled harshly at his response as she fought with him. Her resistance only emitted that rasping laugh from him once again. "Quiet or I'll crack your skull."

Immediately, Lizzy stopped fighting. Stopped thinking, even. It was loud and clear this man had her beaten and she could do nothing but obey.

Sensing her compliance, he began to drag her toward the entrance. "We're gonna leave the buildin' smoothly as if I'm your date for lunch. No one would be the wiser."

"But my purse."

He grumbled a curse beneath his breath. "Damn women and their purses." An eerie pause. "All right," he succumbed. "We'll grab your stuff and be on our way."

Tom Keen, she remembered was his name, pulled the door open and shoved her through it as the burst of bright lights hit her straining eyes. He was instantly at her side, compelling her forward with an urgent grip around her arm.

He leaned down to ask, "Where's your office?"

Lizzy pointed to the room coming up on their right side. "Here." Catching him off guard, Lizzy wrenched her arm from his grasp. "Just wait and I'll be right back, no funny stuff involved."

And she didn't want any funny stuff coming from him. He seemed like the kind of man who would live up to what he promised. The threats of killing her were present like an unruly force, but there was the low-keyed passion between them. Even she didn't know how to act to such a thing. She hardly knew him.

Lizzy quickly wrapped herself in her coat, cap and scarf before grabbing her keys and purse before heading toward the door. She flipped off the lights and shut the door, turning only to run into a wall of manly flesh. He had been right behind her, standing on guard at her door like a damned sentry. This post-military behavior wasn't going to work.

"Look," she groused over her aggravation. "If you're going to be around me, don't act all stiff like my bodyguard when you're not. Someone will think something's seriously wrong with you...or me."

Long dark lashes swept his cheeks as he blinked in surprise and instantly the hard soldier disappeared, replaced by a relax and calm-looking man. Too handsome for his own good as well. She could feel those hormones zip inside her body.

Lizzy locked the door only to immediately have his hold on her like a steady manacle as they made their way to the elevator.

"Hey, you!"

Tom and Lizzy turned in the direction the voice was coming from. They spied a man who Lizzy didn't recognize coming toward them. Tom clutched her arm firmer, his stout fingers digging into her tender skin. She released a cry of distress and pain, but he didn't heed. His dangerously hooded gaze zeroed in on the man who seemed to be in such a hurry to meet them.

"Shit," was the single word he murmured before Lizzy was suddenly being dragged behind a black blur. Tom hauled her past the elevator and through the exit that sent them rapidly down the flights of stairs nearby. The thumps and echoes of their feet thundered as they rushed down the steps.

When they were almost at the first level, Lizzy finally gained the courage to breathe, "Where are you taking me?"

She was sure the guy who was following them could hear her airy question being shouted above the deafening resonance of their thudding footsteps, but Tom gave her a clipped, military statement, "Run now, questions later."

They charged through the door, bursting into the front lobby of the _Daily Reflector_. People who hadn't gone to lunch were astonished by this sudden disruption of their serene workspace. Tom and Lizzy dashed straight for the exit doors of the _Reflector_, Tom an unstoppable force propelling progressively to safety. He was so determined to get them out of there that he ran into a woman carrying a stack of papers who didn't have enough time to get out of the way.

It was like she was hit by a freight train. She went flying, the once tidy papers soaring into the air and floating slowly down like snowflakes in winter. The young woman went down to the floor with a horrifying crash, her head hitting the secretary's desk before lying still.

Lizzy looked behind her, her face betraying a dismayed expression of pure trepidation as she witnessed the woman remaining motionless upon the cold marble floor. She didn't even know what had hit her, and Tom showed no remorse or any sign of slowing down. His long, muscular legs carried them both outside the _Reflector_ and down the street.

Lizzy was so exhausted trying to keep up with Tom's blistering pace. He was relentless and actually increasing his speed. Her poor lungs were starving for air and the pinhead wouldn't have cared if he was dragging her behind him.

She tripped constantly over her weary feet, tired of dodging the asteroid of people coming toward them in bewildered wonderment. Lizzy was surprised the police hadn't spotted them with all the exclamations of surprised pedestrians.

"Stop," Lizzy cried between the painful gasps gripping her chest. "I'm...tired."

"Keep goin' or I'll drag you."

"I don't...care!" Lizzy contested. "I can't...do this...I..."

The tip of her dragging feet caught a piece of concrete that was sticking up, pitching her body forward and about to crash into Tom's muscular backside. His senses must have been high because he turned around and caught her into his arms. Tom's dark blue eyes aimed into the direction they came from. The swear that emerged from his lips foretold of a storm other than the weather.

Lifting her around the waist, Lizzy toes pointed toward the good earth while she was carried down a much needed detour into an alley. Then, upon seeing an alcove, he tossed her over his shoulder as of she weighed nothing and headed for a little entrance way.

Hanging off his sturdy shoulder, all Lizzy could see was the debris-covered ground caused by the overflowing green dumpster. Not only that, Lizzy noticed the slightly generous bump of the lower part of Tom's anatomy that stood out beneath the large overcoat. Lizzy smirked slightly as she stared at the nice hump that was his butt. If things were different, she would fantasize about watching it, but now wasn't the time. She was fearing for her life.

Her ears perceived the vociferous sound of pounding and creaking before her vision held nothing but a dark atmosphere before a door slammed shut behind them.

Tom placed her then on her feet, using her body to barricade the door. His hand found her mouth, his body crushing hers as a column of air rushed into her ear.

"Don't...make...a sound."

The man didn't have to tell her twice. She was as quiet as nun during mass. And Lord, was she praying inside her head. Lizzy was so scared that she was afraid that Tom could hear her very thoughts, considering his close distance.

Suddenly, her fright bespoke her as she began to whimper uncontrollably, each second, the volume to her voice getting louder. His calloused thumb shifted slightly to stroke the delicate high cheekbones of her soft jaw. His gracious lips graced her ear, his searing breath stirring her hair and the passion that was no longer dormant inside her shivering body.

"Shh," he hinted quietly. But the sensations of fear continued to creep slowly over her body, her sniveling mounting beyond a whispering tone.

"Quiet, damn you," he warned again.

There was an unexpected noise outside the door, as if it was right behind her. Lizzy jumped as she heard crashing sounds, bumps at the door of someone testing the lock. She was sort of relieved that Tom had locked and barricaded the door, even though she was used as the blockage.

Sapphire azure eyes gleamed toward cobalt blue ones. Tom's concentrated gaze was locked in deep reflection as they roamed over her youthful beauty. Lizzy now noticed the way he was staring hungrily at her. He was treacherously good-looking now, more than before because of not only the way the shadows of the abandoned building fell across his visage, but also the way the growth of dark stubble from lack of shaving graced his jaw.

Leisurely, Tom dropped his hand from her trembling mouth, the back of his forefinger stroking the pouty fullness of her bottom lip. Lizzy seemed to drown in his eyes, her sobbing and apprehension gone. The clamor outside was long forgotten. She was being seduced in this quiet moment happening between them and it was only a split second before he harshly grazed her lips with the warm caress of his.

His mouth opened, taking hers between his lips. His tongue massaged her plump mouth, warmly swabbing and tasting her flavored lip gloss. Lizzy couldn't fight his nonverbal seduction. He cradled the curve of her child-bearing hips into the rasping movement of his. The edge of his tongue traced the pursed seam of her lips before prying them apart.

This kiss was as moving as the others had been. An explosion of fireworks went off behind Lizzy's closed eyes. His mouth and tongue explored and dominated every sense. She was rapidly beguiled by the luscious pressure of his lips, his smell. It was crisp and clean, yet had that twinge of manliness that was so blissful. She could have died in his arms and still wouldn't have that splendor of heaven.

Then his lips left hers, the taste of reluctance embedded in it. Lizzy lifted her long, ebony lashes, her chest heaving in arousal. The same look echoed in his, dark blue pools churning into something darker, more dangerous.

Slowly, the desire inside Lizzy ebbed, draining like the flushing color that had conquered her face. She opened her mouth to tell him to step off, but he lifted a finger to her mouth, willing her silence.

Lizzy could barely hear the exchange of air taking place between them as they listened with straining ears for any other disturbance. She heard nothing. Tom moved to check through a distorted window that had a slight view. Then he moved back in front of her, Lizzy's eyesight full of nothing but Tom and dark wardrobe.

His finger finally removed itself from her lips, dragging the bottom portion of her swollen mouth before drawing an imaginary line down her stubborn chin and the delicate column of her throat. After all that she went through with this man, he kept arousing her and she still didn't have a blasted clue on who he the fuck was.

Darkly arched eyebrows slanted down in an extremely irritated glare. "Why in the hell did you kiss me?"

If he was surprised by her sudden burst of anger, he didn't show it. He merely lifted the broad shoulder he had carried her upon. "To take your mind off your fear," he murmured as if still wary of the dangers lurking outside. "Not to mention that I couldn't help myself."

_Help himself? Why that sneaky son of a—_

"Stay away!" Lizzy huffed in a growl. It sounded more like a half growl. She hammered at his chest to get the necessary punch of her words. "Just stay away! Don't even come near me again!"

With her fighting and flaring against him, Lizzy thought she was actually winning. Not by a long shot. He merely caught her wrists and slammed her back against the door. Darkening sapphire eyes revolving into gold raised to perceive stabbing azure pools of heated ice, if that was even possible. His face pulled into something frightful and made Lizzy turn her eyes away. "You ungrateful bitch."

Lizzy's cat-like gaze zoomed back to his, the irises broad with shock. She still couldn't believe that he had the audacity to call her a name. Those golden pools mutated into heated dislike. "What did you just call me?"

"You're such a brat, you know that, sweet thang?" he replied. "And I'm usin' the sweetest term I can manage at the moment. This is the third time that I've saved your ass and not once did you show a speck of gratefulness let alone thankfulness. Now, it's gotten into my craw at how much your daddy has spoiled you rotten, but don't use that 'holier than thou' bullshit with me. I kick the high horse out from people who has their arrogant nose poking a hole in Cloud Nine."

Tom took his long forefinger and traced the smooth roundness of her delicate, soft milky cheek, a portion of his anger tucked away. "As I said before, you're too beautiful to be so cruel."

Trembling, Lizzy drew away as far to the door as she was permitted. "Maybe I should thank you for everything you've done, but you appearing up everywhere when I'm in danger makes me question your motives."

His glower softened even more. "My motives mean well."

"The last time we met, you're motives were far from being well. Not to mention that every time that you've _saved_ me, you maul me. And almost make me..." _make me come, _God she didn't say that out loud.

Tom paused, visibly locking his strong jaw. "Don't you dare condemn me for somethin' that sure as hell ain't one-sided. As I told you. If it wasn't for our interruption, you wouldn't have stopped me from takin' you against that wall, hollerin' for me to make you come."

The color rushed back into Lizzy's face, which was a way to allow him to see that his words resonated true. Tom towered over her as his gleaming eyes descended upon hers in a hazardous glitter of color.

"Would you want to deny it or do you want another demonstration?"

Lizzy shoved his disturbingly hot body away from her, turning around to unbolt the door and marched hastily outside. Tom trailed her, seizing her wrist to slow her blistering stride. His grip was unrelenting as ever. "Where do you thaink you're goin'?"

Lizzy struggled with him. "I'm going home!"

"Not without me. But that's a good idea. You need to get home and pack."

Her eyes narrowed. "Pack? To go where?"

"I'll let you know once we're on our way," he answered, "but we ain't got much time. We must get to your home quickly to see if they ain't stakin' out the place."

"I'm not going anywhere, especially with you," Lizzy nearly screamed. "I mean, every time you come around, I have the worse case of bad luck that God could grand anyone! Why is it that you pop up only when I'm in trouble?"

He quirked his engorged, kissable mouth. "I time my entrances well, not to mention that you've been playin' the damsel maiden in distress throughout our lil' melodrama. You cock teasing bitch"

"Merely because I'm the only woman who's in this _melodrama_, as you put it. But that won't necessary make you my knight in shining armor, you fucking crotch sniffer."

A speckle of lust flared into his eyes as they swept her body in an appreciative glance. "Mmm, and you are all woman, aren't you, baby?," he derided. He enjoyed her retorts.

Lizzy released another growl of irritation. "Go to hell!"

"No," he slightly barked. "I meant it when I said your life is in danger. If you wanna keep your pretty head, then come with me."

Lizzy resisted against the firm grip he administered upon her wrist as he attempted to drag her behind him out of the alley. He was miffed at her constant impertinence and turned around to give her a nice piece of his mind, but he suddenly stopped. The priceless expression on Lizzy's sweet face displayed her unquestionable apprehension. The tense hand that clenched her so securely softened instantly.

"Look, sugar," Tom started in the most soothing voice he could muster, "I know that you're scared, but there ain't no reason for all that hellfire to desert you now. I need you to remain strong so we can get through this."

Lizzy's eyes observed him solicitously, her rosy lips slightly quivering. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"To protect you," Tom replied. "I ain't the one tryin' to harm you."

"Then who is?"

Tom waned curtly in thought before he made another statement, seeming as if he was attempting to pick his words cautiously. "The ones who came here to take you, no doubt tryin' to hurt your daddy by gettin' to you."

Darkly arched eyebrows bent in skepticism. "And how do you know?"

"I know some thangs that just ain't for a lil' girl's ears. That's all you need to know about concernin' me."

The young beauty closed her eyes to swallow the whole reality of what was happening to her. Just her. She was barely twenty and already she was a pawn in some sick game and conspiracy against his father. "Then you're giving me no reason to trust you any more than those people who are chasing me."

Tom suddenly grasped her shoulders and gave them a hard squeeze. "Listen closely, lil' girl. You might not believe what I tell you, but those people ain't gonna rest until you're used for their purpose. Now, dependin' on your question, I'll try to answer them as soon as we're on the road," he promised. "It's gonna take a few hours to get where we need to go and I need you to abide with me on this. I beg you, Lizzy. Think about yourself. Think about your father. Wouldn't he want you safe?"

Her father. Lizzy's mind went back into time. Despite their differences, her father did care for her. He was concerned about her life and safety. Still, did she dare to trust this stranger who was possibly the source of this trouble? That was the question she kept asking herself. Could he be trusted?

With her beautiful eyes narrowing on this complex savior of hers, Lizzy gave Tom Keen the only answer she could gather.

(*)


	8. Alone with the object of desire

(*)

Chapter 8: Alone with the object of desire.

AN: This chapter has an emotional scene, taking place in Tom's dream and is dedicated to all Tometh (Tom X Elizabeth) Shippers.

Tom had to pick Lizzy up bodily and hauled her to his truck after she had told him her negative reply. Lizzy struggled and screamed, and sure as hell, caused a scene, but he was able to get her home and packed. Now they had been on the road from North Carolina to Tennessee for almost seven hours. His family had a cabin in the Smoky Mountains, somewhere near the small town of Rocky Grove. 

(AN: Actually my family owns a cabin near the Rocky Grove town, the information about the Mountains being foggy is accurate)

The piece of land the quaint cabin stood on was divided amongst him and his brothers. It was surrounded by trees, shrouded and isolated, but it served the purpose for rest and relaxation.

Except Tom didn't feel the whole concept of R&R between himself and the girl of his scorching dreams. Instead of being hot and ready to crawl over him, Lizzy made it a sanction to stay as far away from him as seating space would allow.

(R&R=Rest and Recuperation)

It was still hard for him to ingest her post-teenage beauty. So young. He still couldn't get over that. Yet this delightful pretty was attracted to him like a bear to sweet honey. Though the rivers of her desire dried up at her whim, he had no clear idea on how she could do such a thing. Hell, he could barely keep from touching her.

And damn it all, death would have been suitable next to the overwhelming silence! Though the radio was playing softly, Lizzy's own melodious voice remained trapped in her throat. She was so angry with him that she had scarcely spoken ten words for the entire drive and that was between conversations asking if she was hungry or if a certain station on the radio would suit her.

She evidently hated him now, but this was for her own good. But did that good have to deal with bringing her to Tennessee just to have her alone? All because of the rock forming stiffly in his pants was why he had her in the passenger seat. Tom had promised himself with hell-bent determination that he would not only protect her but have her as well. Now he wasn't too sure that he wanted to carry out something he had constantly deliberated over.

Tom's eyes strayed from the road once the truck had rounded a bend, observing her smooth profile thoughtfully as she watched the passing scenery. He couldn't comprehend how. It was freezing outside and the twilight had already fallen with traces of snow along with it. The trip to the cabin would've been a hell of a lot quicker if it wasn't for the nasty weather that forced the trucking diesel to operate at a snail's pace. Then it wouldn't have been so bad to deal with Lizzy's fortitude to ignore the devil out of him, which disturbed Tom beyond even God's knowledge.

He reached over to turn off the radio, returning the car to the unwelcoming discomfiture as it had been at the beginning of their anti-social excursion. Lizzy made no move to even concede that he existed. It would've been Zeus driving for all she cared.

Tom moistened his dry lips, which were chapping from both the weather and trepidation. God, give him a gun any day compared to trying to placate a woman he wanted to warm his bed one of these cold December nights. "We're almost there, darlin'." He was finally able to pierce the silence. "Just a few more minutes until we pass completely through Rocky Grove and get to our destination."

"Well, la-dee-da," came the tremendously deadpan response from the opposite side of the cab. If he was in a better disposition, he would've laughed at her sweet approach to the world of sarcasm, but now wasn't one of those moods. He wanted her to truly talk to him. Just to have one ordinary conversation with her without the desire or the hatred talking for the both of them.

His face darkened into a scowl. "You've been throwin' bricks at my head and I've been doin' my damnedest to dodge every one of them."

"Hm," she hummed meditatively, "that only means that I need to throw more of them. I'll have a better chance of giving you a concussion."

By all that was holy, Tom was actually going to respond to that, but witnessing the composed serenity of her exquisiteness, he clamped his mouth shut. He shook his head bitterly as he directed his attention back to the dangerous hazards of the road. It was already dark as midnight considering it was just a few minutes past eight. He didn't have time to argue with the lil' darlin'. That pleasing lil' darlin' with fit thighs and lush breasts that could almost melt in his mouth like sweet chocolate.

Tom gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles locked and were straining white. It was hard as hell to tame the cravings she was provoking in him. Hell if he could help it. The very scent of her drifted inside the truck until he inhaled nothing but her saccharine vanilla aroma. Damn her and damn her one of a kind fragrance and taste.

Tom was almost tempted to rush out of the truck and get on his knees to praise God once the truck roared into the snow-lain driveway beside the cabin. It had been a few months since his last visit, and he barely had this cozy little cabin to share with anyone. The antagonistic remarks coming from Lizzy wasn't exactly something he'd like to cuddle with. But her body was another ballgame.

He placed the gears into park and unfastened his seat belt. "All right, honey. As much as I know you wanna, get out."

Lizzy released her captured seat belt, the apparatus zipping past her body so quickly that the buckle struck the passenger side window. Tom gave her a fixed stare that only the devil himself could conjure up. "Girl, I swear..."

"I didn't break it."

That was said before she slammed the door in his face. Tom shook his head again while rolling his eyes heavenward. "Goddamn it, nothin's worth this!"

Tom dragged himself from his seat, instantly bumping the door to the backseat, which accidentally nudged the little hellion princess. Lizzy gave him a defiant glare through the window that could start a forest fire in a matter of seconds. "Watch where you're going, Freak!."

_Freak__?_ She wasn't the only one who was summoning demeaning names. The term "bitch" was multiplying in his head tenfold.

Tom strode around the door to glower at her as she yanked persistently on the luggage that wouldn't budge. "Why, you lil' hellion!" he snarled fiercely. "You're too conceited for your own goddamn good and...you... Hell, gimme that!"

He pushed her roughly back, easily lifting one of her suitcases out of the cab. Lizzy placed her hands upon the flare of her hips. "What are you doing?" she spat out irritably. "I can carry my own things."

"You were about to throw out your back with all that tuggin', hellcat." Tom wrenched the other bag free, lifting the strap over his wide shoulder. "If you wanna help, then do me a favor and grab my stuff."

Arms crossed a chest heaving in anger, Lizzy's body relaxing into a dare-to-try-me stance. "Why should I even bother to lift a finger for you?"

Tom tossed her a fleeting look before toting her things toward the porch. "I can very easily back over your suitcases by accident, sugar and nothin' would turn me on more than you walkin' around here naked."

Lizzy instantly started for the other side of the truck. "All right! I'll get your stupid things."

"Thank you, darlin'," he charmed scathingly with a crooked smile. She rolled her eyes, another abrasive name emerging from her lips in a muted tone.

Lizzy managed to heave his single duffel bag from the backseat, giving it a light jerk. Her face twisted. "It's so lightweight," she replied in a confused manner. "There's hardly a thing in here."

Tom flipped his keys in his nimble hands, hitting the catch button to lock the truck after Lizzy slammed it shut. A corner of his mouth lifted as she rounded the rear of the vehicle to join him on the veranda. He placed a key into the lock, slightly twisting it open. "'Cause some of my thangs are here, honey. This is your first visit."

"Hopefully it'll be my last," she mumbled beneath her breath. Tom nudged the door open, ignoring her comment. He dragged her belongings through the living room and flipped on the lights, glancing behind his shoulder to make sure Lizzy was following him. Her eyes were too busy wandering around her new humble surroundings, just before stopping dead at the entry.

Her aqua gaze meandered over the wooden floors and stone-built fireplace and walls. Animals that have been mounted and stuffed surrounded the place. It was as if she had stepped into a dwelling that was so unquestionably mannish and forbidden to a woman's touch. The look of horrid disorientation that cross her face was comical, but Tom digested his humor.

"It ain't the Hilton, honey, but it's home." Tom moved aside, his hand moving in a warm gesture. "C'mon. You're lettin' all the cold air in."

Lizzy came in, holding his bag close to her. Tom could swear that she was only a few moments away from ripping the polyester bag to shreds with her nails.

Tom attempted to retrieve his bag, desperately trying to pry her fingers from the death grip she had on it. "I'll take that from you," he verbalized as he finally got her to let go. Tom closed the door firmly behind her, remembering to lock it.

Lizzy rubbed her arms wearily, visibly shaking. Tom was conscious that she was losing her nerve in these foreign surroundings. Hell, he had to restart the fire beneath the cauldron. "I could just show you the whole tour of your new home, sugar, the bedroom being the last stop. Shall we?"

Her reaction time was priceless, her eyes narrowing on him in animated irritation. "You can take your damned tour and shove it. I'll find my room myself."

Tom caught her arm before she could even get past him. "Hey, honey, you know what they say about goin' to bed angry."

Lizzy flexed the arm he possessively held. "I don't care if I die in my sleep and you're not forgiven."

Tom scoffed. "Mmm, what a shame, but I wasn't talkin' about all that." Before she knew it was expected, Tom promptly wrapped his arm around her waist to bring her into him. "Goin' to bed angry results in some damn good lovemakin'. You gamed?"

Lizzy blinked, then blinked again before she began to beat him up. "You perverted bastard! God, I hate you!"

Tom reflexively seized her wrists. "Now, why you gonna lie to me and yourself?"

Her eyes flashed in challenge. "Why is it that every time we're alone you pounce on me?"

"Because you have that look of longin' within you that begs for me to pounce on you, sugar," he rumbled gutturally. "Stop lookin' desirable and I might behave."

_Like that will ever happen._

"Look, just tell me where I sleep, and I do mean not beneath you."

_Damn, but she didn't say nothin' about sleepin' on top and ridin' me hard_, Tom reflected musingly. He gathered her belongings beneath his arms and trudged toward the hallway that led to the bedrooms. "Follow me, honey."

Lizzy huffed in exasperation, "God, would you just stop that? It's like you have a stupid dictionary for pet names."

"Sorry, Lizzy," he replied. "It's too good of a habit to break."

They turned to the left, the right being the master bedroom where Tom would spend in solitude, but hopefully not for long. "I didn't give you permission to use my given name either," Lizzy griped again. The bickering and snide comments never stopped.

Tom gave her his full attention, his blue eyes darkening to a shade of frightening azure. "Unless someone dies and makes you queen of the world, you'll take whatever goddamn name I give you..._darlin'_."

Tom guided them into a room that he was allowing her to have. Clicking on the lights, it was very obvious that it was like every room in the cabin. Dark with masculine colors, but nothing out of the norm. This was one of the many rooms of the cabin, considering his grandfather and great-grandfather built it large enough to allow more than eight people to live there comfortably and out of each others' way.

It was constantly a project of renovation, for she could tell that electricity and modern conveniences that wasn't available back then had been added. It made her think that this man had a family who had some money but determining how that came about was almost impossible to determine. It was hard to even place him with a family.

Tom showed Lizzy to his older brother's room, since it was the closest to the master bedroom following the huge hall bathroom that Lizzy managed to take a peek at while passing by it.

Periodically, the extra rooms were used as guest rooms when they brought company with them, however, majority of the time, many of those special guests, especially of the female variety, ended up in the master bedroom, which all three of the boys used when they came to Tennessee by themselves. Tom found it a shame that they weren't on better terms. Lizzy would be sharing that bed in the master bedroom with him that night.

Tom went ahead into the bedroom that smelled faintly of musk and dust, but the room was spacious in itself, about a third of the size of a studio apartment. He dumped her luggage upon the extended king-sized bed before rushing about the room, rapidly checking the windows and any moveable objects in the room. Lizzy just watched him inquisitively from the threshold, her eyebrows bending in bewilderment. "What are you doing?"

The handsome Ex-Marine slid his hands over each of the broad sides of a colossal armrest, his muscles bulging as he attempted to shift it. Tom could witness the anxious movement coming out of the corner of his eye from Lizzy. "Doin' a room check. You might feel like throwin' a tantrum and it'd be a mess I ain't cleanin'."

Tom strode toward the door, but Lizzy didn't want to wait, walking around him as if he was suffering from leprosy. Tom just shrugged slightly as he played with the doorknob. It checked out to his satisfaction.

"Doorknob's good," he verbalized, knowing that Lizzy could care less about something that was connected to her prison. "You can't lock it or move a thang in this room to shut me out unless you want that lil' back of yours to give. Now I..."

His voice trailed to a halt as he observed the dispirited profile of Lizzy glancing out a window. It sliced through him like a guillotine at the pure disheartened look she displayed upon her gentle face. And it condemned him more in her eyes and his that he was partly responsible, but though she wasn't aware, this was done for her.

Still, Tom would rather throw himself into the freezing creek nearby than to endure another drained, pitiful appearance from this girl. Tom softened his approach as he took a couple of steps into her direction, but not wanting to disturb the sphere that Lizzy was building around herself. "I hope it's accommodatin' for you," he stated slowly.

Again, he was starting to feel so small and modest. Hell, he didn't like the feeling of it. "Um, if you feel that you need more sheets or blankets, anythang at all, I, uh, would appreciate it if you'd lemme know." That damnable foreign trance was still there as if she had lost her best friend. "Would you, uh, like somethin' to eat?"

She released a huge huff of air, folding her arms around the very body he wanted to taste. "I...don't think I would-"

"You haven't had a thang all day, honey," Tom immediately jumped in. "Goin' through a pack of gum like cigarettes is damn near unsatisfyin', ain't it?" He paused to see her reaction, but noticed it was still the same. He dared another step forward. "I ain't gonna bite, baby. I promise."

Lizzy lifted her chin slightly higher, and Tom had an edging feeling that her overconfident demeanor was slowly returning to the surface. "No," she replied before she turned to face him, a newfound enthusiasm lodged in her glittering eyes against the darkness. She appeared to be panther-like in her approach and so damned sexy that he was wishing that she would release that hellcat and pounce on him for a change.

Lizzy leisurely strode forward, her bearing as seductive as a drug that Tom was trying his damnedest to shrug off. Lizzy halted before him but made sure to keep plenty of space between them. Tom knew that he was only so far from picking her up in his arms and tossing her on the bed.

Cocking her head to the side, Lizzy uttered, "You'll only bite what I'll make for us."

~*~*~*~

"Warm enough, sugar?"

Lizzy stared distantly at the blaze roaring in the fireplace. It was the first time since Tom had known her that they were getting along well enough, except for the parts when he was kissing her senseless.

While she was managing their dinner, Tom went outside to chop wood. The snow had stopped its descent for the moment, but if it continued during the night, they would be in it deep, and he wasn't just talking about snow. If anything, he had to get to the store in the morning.

Tom knew that one of his brothers, most likely Ricky than Graham, had been through the cabin that past weekend. Not only did he almost clear out most of the food, but it had to be on the bed Tom was going to use that there were strewn blankets and the faint smell of sex drifting from the sheets. Tom was sure as hell disgusted, not for the fact that they had a sexual romp, but the fact that it could have been weeks until someone came to change the bedding. He was going to have it out with them one of these days.

While Tom was whacking away at the wood, his position also gave him direct sight into the kitchen where he could keep an eye on her. The movement of her delicious lips formed words of a song as she moved back and forth from the counter to the stove. Watching her like that made a part of him swell. It wasn't just his manhood, but also a part of his heart. Lizzy had a concept of home with her. Whoever married her would be a lucky bastard to have her beauty, intelligence and fire to himself and twisting with all that passion in his bed.

Tom instantly pushed away those feelings. He didn't understand where all these emotions for Lizzy came from. It shouldn't make him annoyed or even wretched to think of her being with another man. Even he wanted a good future for her, but it was difficult to realize that: that very future was something he wasn't included in.

After a moment of peace, Lizzy nodded, her gaze still not straying from the fire. "Quite warm, thank you. I'm sure that our dinner of tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches will satisfy us plenty."

Tom was still wolfing down his third, but last grilled cheese sandwich while Lizzy unhurriedly started on her second. She had another left and Tom was positive that it was almost as cold as the weather loitering outside. Once he finished off his last, Tom stared eagerly at her leftover dinner before lifting his watchful gaze to her profile.

"You gonna eat that?"

Her head rotated into his direction, part of her brunette hair burning bright copper in the firelight as it swished over her shoulder. Lizzy glimpsed briefly at her plate before returning her attention back to the popping flames of the hearth. "Be my guest."

_I wish she wasn't invitin' me to eat just her sandwich._

Tom was too horny for his own good. He was surprised she didn't stare disgustedly into his lap. Better yet, didn't do anything to relieve him. "It still makes me wonder," Lizzy remarked suddenly. "How was the bread not moldy when there's no telling how long it's been here?"

"Since this weekend. One of my brothers and his...guest were here havin' a lil' vacation, but gratefully left somethin' to feed the mice."

"Ahh," Lizzy murmured politely, her cheeks slightly burning. "Well, from what I did discover in the cupboards and fridge, not even a mouse can survive on what's left. But there's some bread left and a few of slices of cheese, but I wouldn't want this tomorrow."

Tom took a mouthful out of the sandwich. "That might change in the mornin', weather permittin'."

Her spirits lifted as her eyes betrayed hope. "You're going to the store?"

Tom's visage was deadpan. "Don't get any funny ideas, sweet thang," he warned. "You'd freeze over before you even get down the road, and you'd never know if we weren't followed. At any rate, I wouldn't trust the country boys around here as far as I can piss. They'd snatch up a lil' treat like you in an instant." He halted in his talk to take a drink of water. "It's happened before about a careless woman wanderin' around these woods without bein' careful."

Invigorating eyes zoomed on her face which was etched in horror, but she was listening attentively. "You'd be safer stayin' here."

"I'm not so sure," Lizzy muttered, though not confidently.

Lizzy partook of some water before finishing off her dinner. Again, there was nothing said save the popping kindling. They just had nothing to talk about. It wouldn't be right of him to pry into her personal life, though he was biting his tongue to keep his mouth shut.

"What about my father?"

Tom finished the last bite, wiping his hands on a paper towel. "What about him?"

Lizzy scoffed. "Well, does he even know I'm gone yet?"

Tom chuckled lightly. "Oh, he knows. I had a florist deliver flowers with a note that states the whole business of what he needed to know."

"Like what?"

Tom's eyes lazily traced her face. "Ain't nothin' that should concern you."

Lizzy shot up quickly from her place, her eyes discharging gold, flashing and dangerously raining down her lovable nose on him like hell and brimstone. Her pouty lips set themselves into a thin line, the muscles in her face tense in damn near hate. "Like hell it does! I'm tired of waiting around for you to do something. Either kill me now or take me to that bedroom!" she screamed saucily as her forefinger pointed into the direction of the sleeping quarters. "But don't just sit there. Act on it!"

Tom's eyes flashed ominously. "Don't tempt me, girl, or I'll-"

"Or you'll what?" Lizzy prompted. "You tell me of your threats to do either and haven't made up your mind! But I'll make it up for you."

Her beautiful hair flipped and bobbed back into place as Lizzy marched purposefully into the kitchen. A sense of dread plummeted hard into his stomach.

_What the hell?_ Tom commented to himself as he rose to his feet and chased after her. Once he reached the kitchen, the scene before him made him balk. Lizzy had in her two marble white hands a French Chef knife. The blade burnished in the light as if it was Zorro drawing a sword in a purpose to draw another thing: blood?.

Her eyes connected with his, a look of distorted satisfaction on her face as she observed the look of sheer anxiety tracing his hooded gaze. Tom eyed the ridiculously large blade before his glance raised warily to Lizzy.

"Put it down, baby."

She kept the knife in front of her, making sure there was a space between them. "Do you think I'm stupid?" Lizzy flaunted the knife in his direction with every syllable. Tom was worried that with all the unsteady jerking could send the knife his way and he had a feeling she wouldn't call for help, but take his keys and leave.

"Put...down...the knife, Lizzy." She shook her head with this deranged expression. Tom was having the idea that this girl had truly lost it.

"No," Lizzy snarled. "You kidnapped me just to get me here. Don't you know how perverted and sick that is?"

Tom held up his hands. "No more than you are with that knife, sugar. But you don't wanna do this." His eyes briefly narrowed on the knife again. "This was done for you own good. Your life's in danger. I did what I could to save it!"

Lizzy shook her head again, but Tom was trying to prevent her from doing anything foolish. Lizzy pointed it toward his midsection. "Keep away or I'll kill you! I swear it!"

"Lizzy, you can't... Listen to me, goddamnit!"

Lizzy made the mistake of stepping forward, which put her closer into Tom's reach, but he timed his approach before she could do something unexpectedly.

"No!" she declared. "I want to go home!" She flicked the knife's point into the direction they came from. "I'll pack my things and you'll take me home as if this never happened."

Tom's eyes flitted once more to the French Chef in Lizzy's grip before his dark indigo gaze darted back to hers, a diminutive, mischievous smirk outlining his lips. "Well, that's all fine and dandy, darlin', but there's two pointers you oughta know."

Her intense stance eased, the hold on the knife becoming more relaxed with each passing second. Lizzy's dark eyebrows lifted in curiosity. "And what's that?"

"For one, with nasty weather like that, drivin' back to North Carolina is plain suicide in itself. We'd never make it."

"That's what you think," Lizzy replied, though there was a ring of sadness traced in the delicate tones of her voice. Damn it, he couldn't lower his defenses against her now. The lil' darlin' was armed and willing to slice his throat in a heartbeat.

Lizzy cleared hers edgily, taking another baby step toward him. Tom carefully calculated what he needed to do to avoid the obstacle Lizzy clearly placed in his way but not willing to place too much hurt on her. If he was in her position, he would be scared too, considering she was left in the dark. But those were things he just couldn't tell her without revealing his own wrongdoing.

"There's another thang," Tom added.

"What?"

Before the word completely left her mouth, Lizzy was off her feet, courtesy of Tom's own lightning feet and reflexes. Her backside descended onto the hard linoleum, the French Chef whirling somersaults in the air where she once held it. The blade came flying down, piercing the floor mere inches away from Lizzy's pretty face.

Tom was upon her instantly, jerking her body from her bewildered position on the floor. He picked her up into his solid arms, hauling her toward his bedroom. Lizzy clawed at him, sobbing erratically as tears filled her eyes of frustration.

Her body really started to retaliate when they neared his room. Lizzy cried fitfully, pleading and screaming. Tom had to steel himself from all the kicking and the earsplitting shrieks coming from the banshee in his arms.

"Quiet, you lil' hellion," Tom ordered. "I ain't gonna bed you. It goes against my upbringin' to sleep with crazy ass women who wanna slice my throat."

Turning her body without putting her down, Tom tossed her over his shoulder. Then he went to one of his drawers, digging around for something that could control her. Even with her in a vulnerable position, the fire was still flaring in her. Tom had to hide his smile from admiring her. After all, she damn near tried to kill him and he still didn't want her any less but wanted her more than ever.

_I must be outta my damn mind._

The hell continued to kick and scream until Tom's hand slammed firmly on her backside and did it again just for the hell of it. "Stop all that, girl, or I just might do what I promised not to."

Lizzy stopped squirming, but her words bounced off his back in a low tone. "You're not my father."

Tom scoffed in response to that retort as he pulled what he was looking for free of the drawer. "Damn straight I'm not. I woulda beaten you for the stunt you just pulled." Throwing her on the bed, Tom straddled her, arms and all. He watched and laughed as Lizzy struggled beneath his pinning weight. "Maybe I should spank that luscious ass of yours to get some manners into you."

A fierce, unladylike growl emerged from Lizzy's throat. "Go to hell!"

"You tell me that so often, but I'm already in hell since I ain't had the chance to sample a body heavenly made." Lizzy stilled for a moment and glanced up at him with wide sapphire eyes. "You know what I mean, but I ain't gonna bed you now. Not until you calm the hell down. Now hold still."

Tom took the long-sleeve sweatshirt that was a couple of sizes larger than Lizzy and tugged it on her and pulled her arms into the sleeves, though not all the way. Then he crossed her arms across her chest before he rolled her onto her stomach, taking the ends of the sleeves to tie tightly behind her. It was a makeshift straightjacket, but it would have to do.

"You bastard!" was hurled at him harshly as he picked her back up to haul over his shoulder once again. Tom gradually made his way to her room.

"You have one dirty mouth, sugar," he stated lightly. "And I thought as a politician's daughter would have more etiquette. Do we need to use soap to wash it out?"

At last, tasting the bitter flavor of defeat, Lizzy slumped her body. Tom felt satisfaction knowing that this was a battle he had won without using a weapon except for his agile body. But even the adrenaline-pumped sensation of the squabble still fed to the desire to take her to bed. And as he neared one, Tom felt an incredible hotness that crept inside his pants and all over his body.

But what the hell was he thinking? He couldn't sleep with her! He wouldn't live to see beyond this night if Lizzy had anything to do with it. Tom tossed her body upon her bed, watching it bounce until it lay inert. That was, until she began to move. His eyes gleamed, the light from the fire in the living area faint but subtle in the darkened room. Lizzy aimed defiant arrows at him, but the she-beast was calm.

"That should pacify you," Tom replied, his fingers gliding through the thickness of his onyx hair, combing some of the unrestrained tendrils that had wiggled from their confinement. "That should hold you. Now, I wouldn't recommend you gettin' outta that bed, 'cause if I see that you do, you won't like the consequences. Sleep tight."

"Wait!" Lizzy exclaimed just as he was turning to leave. "What if I have to go to the bathroom?"

Tom was pretending to deliberate when he already had the answer. "Hm, that's somethin' you shoulda thought about before you went berserk, sweetheart."

"Please?" Lizzy implored, no longer afraid to beg. "You can't leave me this way! This is inhumane!"

Tom, again, "thought" about it. Though he shouldn't, Tom was deeming that this little exercise could be a good way to break her in. She was spoiled and needed to learn a decent lesson from a man who could handle her. Tom nodded at last. "Fine. Call me and I'll help you."

"Help me? You can't..."

"Take it or leave it, baby. I won't make any other adjustments."

Lizzy huffed as she snuggled into her confinement. "Then I'll just hold it."

Tom shrugged. "Suit yourself, but don't try to say that I didn't attempt to make the situation better." And leaving that thought to simmer in her little head, Tom went to his room to get ready for bed.

~*~*~*~

Tom couldn't gain a sliver of rest to save his life. Damning images of various circumstances plagued his mental state of mind. Voices of the past called and haunted him, vibrating within him with torturous results.

_Turn around! Turn around, goddamnit! It's too late!_

Screams filled the night's silence, shouts of the enemy loud and clear in his ears as if they were right beside him in bed. Tom twisted violently in slumber, fighting the bed sheets as if they were the very manacles of hell that stayed him.

_We can't save them! They're as good as dead!_

Dead. The lifeless bodies of innocent people lined his dreams in horrifying numbers. But his dreams suddenly shifted like a forest fire when a strong wind was introduced. This imagining was worse in Tom's eyes compared to the first, though it had never happened and dealt with one life.

_Her life_.

"Lizzy," Tom moaned fitfully in his sleep as her angelic countenance displayed a horrid expression behind his eyelids. Her facial muscles contracted as if in pain. It was only a short amount of time until his angel fell. Tom sprinted to where her sweet body lay motionless.

_Dead_.

Tom slowly sunk to his knees, carefully gathering the fragile Lizzy into his arms. Emotions clogged his throat. He was too late. He couldn't save her just like he couldn't save those innocent captives. He was a failure.

Her long lashes swept her cheeks as if it wasn't death that touched her body but sleep. Too sweet and beautiful to be dead.

Tom felt something warm and slightly thick trickling through his fingers. He withdrew his hand, startled to see it drenched in her blood. He began to hyperventilate, his anguished cerulean eyes flying over her face that seemed to be in sweet repose. No longer a recipient of hurt and suffering.

His bloodied fingers caressed a cheek that was slowly losing its warmth. Streaked crimson stripes marked her where his fingertips stroked, wishing desperately that her pure blood would redeem the filthy, unnecessary wrong that was done to her.

Tom blinked back the foreign wetness that formed behind his eyelids. His lips brushed hers before withdrawing, understanding that this Sleeping Beauty would never awaken again.

He crushed her body to his chest, silent sobs racking his sunken frame. "Lizzy," he panted tearfully. "Don't leave me. I love you."

"_No_!"

Tom jostled awake, gasping fretfully as he searched around him, regaining his bearings. The rumpled bedclothes tumbled to the floor as he swept his legs to rest over the side of the bed. He closed his eyes as he rubbed his roughened palms over his drained face, exhaling harshly.

The first dream he was already used to, having it a part of his nightmares for the past two years, but the other of Lizzy was just terrifying. And what really got his blood pressure up was the last thing he had said. That he loved her.

Tom rose and staggered to the adjacent bathroom. He turned on the cold water from the faucet and splashed it upon his face. He was a man who rarely shed tears, let alone revealed to any woman that he loved her.

He withdrew a drying towel off its rack and absorbed the drops of fresh cold water that clung to his face. It wasn't like him to allow emotions to get this far, but they hit him hard like an oncoming bus.

He cared for the little hellion and with that caring came deep trouble. With his former employers after them, those sentiments for Lizzy would be used as a weapon against him. If they were to find them at that very moment, it would break him to see her harmed. And it would be a trap he couldn't free himself of.

But his fears still gained the upper hand and Tom went in search of some pajama bottoms to cover himself. He slept naturally in the nude with a weapon close by, but he couldn't waltz into her room with nothing but a grin. As tempting as the idea seemed, it was for the best that Tom placed a cool damper on his insanely growing attraction for her. Most of all, he had to strengthen the wall over his heart.

Tom dressed and crept along the silent hallway that led to her room. Before he even got to her door, he heard quiet sobs and struggling grunts. It was a comfort to know that the sweatshirt was able to hold her, but a pang of regret resounded through him, even though she deserved it.

Jesus, she played his sympathy like a harp.

Guilt weighing heavily upon his heart, Tom cautiously slipped through her opened bedroom door. As he approached her bedside, he witnessed the moonbeams dancing through the partially slit curtain and outlined the luscious curves of her marble white body. Tom gulped back the fierceness of his lust. "Lizzy?"

Her eyes flared open, hazel pupils alert as she projected them into his direction. Lizzy's lips parted, salty droplets dwelling on the succulent, full surface. What restraint it took for Tom not to lap up those tears. She silently observed him for a few seconds. "I didn't call you," she hoarsely whispered.

Tom, despite it all, smiled. "I had a small premonition that some assistance was required, sweetheart." His grin quickly disappeared. "Why do you cry?"

Lizzy sniffled as her gaze flitted away. "You wouldn't understand."

Tom heaved a heavy sigh. "Understand what?" She didn't answer him directly until Tom persisted. "Tell me."

Lizzy scoffed as she shifted her body a little. "To be afraid of something that you're kept in the dark about and not knowing if you'll see your love ones again."

Tom looked down, hiding the answer that leapt to his gaze when he caught the mournful tones of her voice. He did understand. She might not realize it, but her words touched home. "You'd be surprised at all the thangs I've seen in almost thirty years of my life." He shook his head ruefully. "Some thangs just never leave you. Even the iciest of hearts can be touched, Lizzy, if in the right way."

Lizzy turned her eyes to trace the lines of his face. "Even yours?"

Tom couldn't fully answer that question, even though she was silently pleading for an answer. His answer was to scoot around it. "What else is wrong?"

Lizzy wrinkled her nose as she cleared her throat. "I...uh...have to go to the bathroom."

A corner of his mouth upturned. "I'm sorry, sweetheart, but I'm glad you used your telekinesis to brang me here."

Lizzy smiled minutely until she was lifted into his arms. "What are you doing?"

"I'm takin' you to the bathroom, sugar. Don't get your panties in a wad."

Tom carried Lizzy toward the bathroom of the master bedroom, not particularly wanting her to use the one he just passed. The way her voluptuous frame fit in his arms had a feeling of immense rightness with him, even though that rightness went straight to the hard rock that was forming in his pajamas.

They walked into his room, which to Tom, was as hot as hell's furnace. Lizzy's eyes glanced around the room, slightly curious about the outlook, but the room was too dark for her to really distinguish the coloring. Tom carried her into the bathroom, the lights partially dimmed from when he was there a couple of minutes before. He set her down next to the toilet.

Her eyelids lifted to regard him. "I can't use the bathroom tied up like this."

Tom's dark eyebrows jumped. "Really, honey, I thought you'd be able to get out of this crude contraption."

"I'm not Houdini," she countered dryly. "I can barely get out of an argument."

How he was already aware of that, though she was the main one who enjoyed getting into one. Tom lowered himself onto his haunches, his navy blue eyes crawling up long milky legs that divulged from her knee-length skirt. She wore tights to keep her legs warm. He had almost forgotten that she was still in the same clothes she had worn to work.

Tom's hands reached out, each one caressing her tight calves before seductively shifting up. He could feel her warm skin through her thick stockings, so soft and smooth as he caressed them. He had only to move his hands to the inside and press up before he would hit the hot paradise that had him in heat over her.

Her breathing was audible and so was his. Each inch that climbed up her anatomy, his breathing and heart rate took charge. But he was going to get close enough to what he wanted. His hands drifted carefully under the wool skirt, feeling the gracious abundance of her thighs and hips. Lord, she could wrap those legs around him, crush his waist as he would drive home between her child and man bearing thighs.

He reached her waist and his fingers deftly slipped beneath her stockings. With his desire mounting, Tom slowly pulled them down, brushing that silky smooth skin as he pooled them at her feet. Without a flicker of a lash or a murmur of a complaint, Lizzy stepped out of her stockings, her bare feet coming in contact with the icy floor.

Lizzy started to alternate her feet in a funny jig. Tom quickly laid the stockings upon the floor before wrapping his arms around her knees and placing her upon them.

"Don't move off that and you'll do fine."

Lizzy murmured a thank you, but that was something Tom didn't hear too clearly. He was about to do something that he had been dreaming of accomplishing since he had known of her. His hands returned under her skirt, his fingertips skimming her heated skin as he grasped her panties and pulled them down.

A wry smile twisted his mouth, his dark blue eyes dancing in reflection. "You know, I've been wantin' to get your panties off for a long time, but not for this."

And concentrating on his job, Tom missed the glitter of her eyes that revealed how much he had affected her. But he didn't have to. Somehow, his nose was able to trace her unforgettable scent of arousal clinging to her panties as she stepped out of them. Or attempted to as her inability to remain balanced defeated her.

Lizzy went falling to her left, releasing a startled scream as she descended into the security of his arms. When those dreamy sapphire eyes lifted to the ones of her savior, it was obvious even then what was going on between them. But it took a good deal of his gumption to place Lizzy upright and drag his eager hands away from the curves her body displayed.

Tom reached behind her to place the toilet seat down, knowing how women blew a fuse for that reason alone. But before he could back away, Lizzy gained his attention. "My skirt," she declared. "Could you lift it up for me?"

_I'd like to do more than just lift your skirt_, Tom kept to himself before his hands elevated the hem, tracing the silky flesh of strong light coffee thighs until it was around her waist. Tom fought to keep his gaze glued to her face, but he was tempted as hell to run his hands over the bountiful flesh of her bottom or the soft quivering one that was between her legs that was desiring something hot and hard to fill it.

Lizzy sat down, her face at the exact height Tom had dreamed of getting her into for a while. Tom shivered and fell back, turning to give her a sliver of privacy. He immersed himself into the thoughts that did not involved the hellcat turned purring kitten at the moment. But no matter how hard he attempted to block her out, Lizzy inched her way deeper into his thoughts in so many delicious positions.

"I'm finished," she chimed and used her strong legs to rise by herself. Tom went over and flushed the toilet, suddenly undoing the knots of the sweatshirt. Lizzy watched pensively as he unraveled the shirt from around her and lifted it off. Her eyes dimmed in confusion. "What are you doing?"

"I know it's an ungodly hour in the mornin', sweetheart, but you need a bath."

The bathroom was large, having both a whirlpool bath and a shower in a corner. Lizzy glanced in the way of shower, then back at him. "Are you going to leave me to my privacy?"

Tom scoffed. "I barely trust you without this sweater coverin' you," Tom replied as he dropped the said object upon the floor.

"But I don't feel comfortable undressing in front of you."

Tom pushed her into the direction of the shower. "I know, sugar, and you ain't got nothin' to worry about." He opened the shower door for her, which was made of glass but the kind that made it difficult to distinguish anything clear. "Get in and get undressed. Toss your clothes over to me and I'll get you somethin' to change into."

Lizzy went into the shower and as soon as he closed the shower door behind her, began to strip out of her clothes. One by one, an item of her garments rained down upon him, her shirt followed by her woolen skirt and bra. Lord, her breasts were uncovered and had only a slight barrier separating his union with them. It tortured him harshly to control the urge to yank that door open and take her against the tiled wall.

Tom turned away and walked into his room, grabbing something for her to sleep in. But all the while, Tom did his best to slow down the consuming thoughts of Lizzy who was suddenly this soft girl with a fear that drained the haughtiness inside of her. It was too much for his lower region to handle. Everything she did was thought provoking.

And as he marched back into the bathroom after dumping her clothes, the resolve to resist started to ebb once again. Though the steam was beginning to circulate about the room like a misty fog, the indistinct image of a marble white blur with limbs that he took for hands running all over her body. All over the areas he wanted to touch her with his own hands.

Lizzy stopped the water rushing out of the spout, her hands wiping the wetness from her eyes. "Towel?"

"Yeah, sure," Tom responded as he reached for one in a cabinet. He tossed it over the shower door, watching through the glass as a white article dragged over that luscious, beautifully white skin of...

"Clothes?"

Tom shook his head, dislodging those damnable thoughts of his. The lust never used to be that strong or consuming. "Catch."

He tossed a shirt and a pair of boxers to her. Lizzy looked at items broodingly, followed by a sarcastic release of air. "You've got to be kidding."

"Either those or walk around naked. I don't care which you choose." Tom paused for a mild break. "Then again..."

"Fine, I'll put them on."

Lizzy dressed quickly before exiting the shower. Tom was mesmerized at how delectably delightful she looked in his clothes. That was almost as sexy as if she was standing before him with nothing at all. Tom shivered.

"What now?" she asked, rubbing her arms through the long-sleeved shirt that hid her curves but hung from her narrow shoulders and succulent breasts. Tom took a hold of her wrist, pulling her to go in front of him out of the bathroom. He placed his hands upon her shoulders, steering her out of the room. And she never did see what he picked up on their way back to her room.

Maneuvering through the dark house, Tom brought Lizzy to her bedside and pulled back the bedding before picking her up into his arms. Softly, he lowered her body to the bed and she wasn't anticipating him slipping in beside her.

Lizzy gasped and squirmed far away from the threatening heat escaping from his body. "What are you doing?" Lizzy gasped once again as she heard the _click_ of something metal clasping around one of her wrists. She panicked. "What are you _doing_?"

Tom enclosed his wrist that was closer to her with the other cuff, still giving him enough of circulation to his hand. Hell, with this woman, he wasn't taking any chances. "You know I still don't trust you, darlin'. So just give it a rest."

He dragged her body into his, wanting to feel her tucked into him as he inhaled the sweet vanilla scent that emerged from her. Lizzy huffed and twisted in rebellion. Tom's hand curled tighter about her waist. "Cool it, sweetheart," Tom whispered into her ear. "It might be late, but I ain't too tired to give you what you've been askin' for."

Lizzy looked at him, her eyes sarcastic but curiously awaiting his response. "And what have I been asking for?"

As Tom rolled upon his back, he chuckled into the darkness. "If I showed you, it'll be days before we leave this bedroom."

"And that's what you want, isn't it?"

Tom had to stem this conversation before it developed into something messy. "Quiet, darlin'," he replied. "I ain't gonna fight you, knowin' damn well what it always leads to when I do."

And if he made it through the night, Tom would be very surprised.

(*)


	9. Running away is not a wise option

(*)

AN: To my guest reviewer Adamma: Well it seems to much of different universe but my work was solely concentrated to appeal Tometh fans, because I am a shipper of the pairing myself. Further I also think that there would be a twist in Blacklist regarding Tom's role I don't find him to be eerie or completely on evil side. And also that say in case if Berlin or who ever is Tom's employer if they ask him to eliminate Lizzy then I am sure he wouldn't do it, probably because he would have fallen for her thanks you long term acting as Tom Keen a loving husband. And as far as this story is concerned its a pure work of fiction and how my mind muses with the characters of this show, though this is AU but not completely out of line. And also as far as the unresolved sexual tension is concerned then this is just a beginning.

PS: Thanks to all others who follow favorite review and read this story, will try and update soon.

Chapter 9: Running away is not a wise option.

"Oh, my God."

Lizzy focused upon the picture that she had currently developed in the makeshift darkroom she made of the hall bathroom. It was too eerie to comprehend. How was this figure appearing in so many of her photos? At first, Lizzy thought she had flawed all her shots, but knew first off that she was a professional. She couldn't have messed with them all. That was virtually impossible.

Taking a magnifying glass from her kit, Lizzy hovered over it to stare into the tub. The red light was dark but she was able to distinguish the form in a closer angle. The shape of those eyes, the locked, determined jaw, that sexy and masculine form, dark hair and the concentrated glare and stance.

By God, he was stalking her. It confirmed her suspicions. He had dragged her all the way to this cabin to take her body and then bury it beneath the house, but even this did little to curve the sexual tension between them. Last night had been hell to endure. Every once in a while in the darkness, Lizzy had woken up to feel a strong hand grasping a hip or thigh. Even once he had accidentally squeezed her boobs. It was still tingling from the hot glove it was provided.

Astonishingly, they had made it through the night without ripping each other's clothes off and giving into the lust. However, Lizzy was quite surprised to find herself stretched out on top of his stalwartly scrumptious body in the late hours of the morning, his bare chest feeling hot beneath her. Lizzy realized that he had his free hand inside her borrowed boxers, grasping her round bottom in a stirring caress.

Her movement had startled him awake, his eyes welcoming her to a calming blue that she had never seen before. Tom didn't move his hand, nor did he speak. Neither could she. They merely stared at each others lips. But before he could draw her mouth to his, Lizzy roused, telling him in a petulant voice to remove his hand before she hacked it off.

Drawing herself back to the present, Lizzy knew right away that she had to leave. She would leave her supplies where they were and take her one bag to pack. She hadn't seen him since breakfast a couple of hours ago. She was guessing that he was already gone to the store for more food.

The perfect window.

She didn't know where she would go, but she would have a better chance walking through the woods than staying with him. Lizzy wasn't quite sure what he wanted, but she wouldn't tempt fate.

Quickly, Lizzy ran for her room, packing scattered clothing swiftly into her available suitcase and strapped it over her shoulder. She swiftly trekked over to the front door, the door to her freedom and away from the temptation of wanting to sleep with her captor.

Lizzy opened the door, taking in the blinding flash of white snow that almost pushed her back.

"Goin' somewhere, sugar?"

She could feel his disdainful azure eyes stabbing into her back, though his voice was filled with mordant warmth. Nothing was as it seemed with this man. Without trying, he could balance two opposite emotions at once. His eyes and stance could chill her, yet the southern brogue of his voice could offer charm and a heat that swept her skin like fire. She was doubtful of such a man's existence, but knew that he was indeed a living example, a breathing man who wasn't at the store as she had supposed.

With fear clutching hold of every nerve, Lizzy took her time to glance over her shoulder to see his casual frame leaning against the doorjamb that separated the living room and the kitchen. The smooth line of his jaw clenched decisively into place as his glare lazily traced down her tense frame. They seemed to delay in their course at her breasts, which was probably drawing attention due to the deep breaths she took within her air-starving body. A disadvantage of having supple boobs is that you become a cock tease without your intent. And Lizzy dare not want to tempt him if his only wish was to take her body and bury her.

Lizzy, just by reading his expression, could witness his reflection of his mouth drawing the pink strawberry buds long and hard for both of their enjoyment a couple of nights ago. His hands had taken a like to their weight and softness before he traveled down to claim the most intimate part of her being that wept for his touch.

Lizzy drew in a rapid take of air to cool the sensations that his gaze had rendered her. Lord, he could violate her with words or his eyes. His caress was another matter. With those deadly weapons upon her, Lizzy was lost in the sea of passion that he was determined to drown her within. And with his continuing speculation from afar, she felt as naked as the day she was born, stripped of words and sense.

But she didn't respond to her awkwardness with words but with actions as she dropped her baggage at the door and took off for the outside. Her name was exclaimed heatedly as he gave chase. Lizzy dove from the porch into the white mass of snow. She was almost distraught at how the snow almost came to her knees as she attempted to stabilize herself.

Lizzy was nearing the surrounding woods that could give her sanctuary from her pursuer, but she could almost hear him panting in her ear. It made her panic that his careful tactics of traversing the snow was better planned than her pitiful steps. But she knew that she had caught him off guard when she turned and shoved him with all her sapping strength. Tom flew onto his back as Lizzy urged herself onward and past the border into the shaded forest.

She trudged through the snow, dodging trees that seemed to pop up in every direction. Lizzy tried to ignore the chill of the howl her freezing ears perceived, but was able to distinguish the violent snarl that sounded like her given name. It reverberated stridently throughout the forest, setting the birds flitting to another place of residence.

Then, it hit her. It wasn't so much of her thoughts that spurred such an action but the resilient form that tackled her to the ground. Lizzy fell headlong into the cold, soft matter covering the forest floor. She released a startled scream as his heavy body settled roughly upon hers, his hand stopping her shrieks. Lizzy chomped down on the imposing hand that held her mouth closed.

He bellowed, stifling it with a blaspheme that could have made Lizzy turn bright red and melt the snow. His long fingers wrapped around the delicate bones of her jaw started to tighten as if he would break it.

Lizzy felt heated air touching the shell of her ear before she heard the grating drawl coming from her assailant. "Stop screamin' or you'll drag some of these locals up here. Now, I don't wanna kill anyone, sweetheart, but I will."

His weight moved from her, shifting only to flip her upon her back. Lizzy barely drew in a shallow intake of frosty air before his lips crashed upon hers. As much as she craved for his touch, Lizzy couldn't afford for that desire to bite her again. She fought harshly, grabbing desperate handfuls of dark hair to pull his lips away from hers.

"Stop it!"

But it was obvious that Lizzy was beginning to fight a losing battle with both herself and Tom. The way his determined face looked poised above hers made Lizzy so mesmerized that she unconsciously freed his queue. It was so intimately sensuous to have his him released. The coldhearted nature of his conduct vanished, lust residing the pit of his eyes. If she wasn't so completely out of her senses, Lizzy could have sworn that hell's fires would have been less frightening.

Desire was common ground with them. He knew she wanted him yet she was determined to deny them both. This moment was no exception as Tom dipped his head to taste her lips.

Lizzy shut her eyes, only to catch an array of colors flashing behind her eyelids. Such bliss and heaven couldn't exist from just kissing such a man. His demeanor seemed so cold and callous, yet she felt warm and feverishly in lust of him. Perhaps a little too much of something else.

His hands grasped the sides of her elegant face, his demanding lips leaving her own to give them both time to breathe. Fingertips curved over her high cheekbones, thumbs smoothing over her well-kissed lips as if to devote them to memory. She keenly peered up to him through long lashes, her tongue cruising over the very place his thumbs had traced.

Tom lowered his forehead upon hers, his mouth still close enough to exchange breaths with her. "I can never get enough of you," he admitted in a wild, tormented voice. "Touchin' you spreads a need through me like wildfire. You feel the same with every caress and flicker of my tongue, and you want it as bad as I do, don't you?"

Though Lizzy didn't respond, they both knew that she craved to feel his hard, sweltering flesh grazing against her as he moved with possessiveness between her legs.

Tom's eyes changed from smoldering to unwavering as he returned to his demanding behavior. "You have two choices. One, we can fuck each others brains out in the security of the cabin and with no interruptions..." A brief, languishing smirk twisted that beautiful mouth of his before disappearing. "...or we can attract a crowd here to demonstrate a new way to make snow angels."

Lizzy's sharp catlike eyes dilated at the thought of his pledge. He wanted to end the game right now and give into their frustrating fight with each other. Coming to his bed could be the last thing she needed, but she wanted to be beneath him. She wanted him to touch her until she writhed in yearning for him to fill her. And in his eyes, she could honestly see that he would give her the sex she has been trembling for.

Yet, what about afterward? Would he kill her after he had her? Perhaps wanting to impregnate her with his child before leaving her by the wayside to care for it. For all the people that he claimed that could have followed them, it could be his accomplice with a video camera. All of this could ruin not only her but her father and his campaign.

Tom Keen, although she was attracted to him like crazy, wasn't a man to be trusted. He had yet to explain about her enemy and about his sudden appearance in nearly every one of her photos. But Lizzy was afraid as hell to even inquire.

Being inconspicuous, Lizzy scooped up a hand full of snow and dirt, managing to discharge those ingredients into his line of vision. Tom roared, the heel of his palms digging into his eyes as she scrambled backward. Lizzy turned upon her hands and knees, desperate to get away from the man who had such an irresistible advantage over her.

She felt a large hand grasp her ankle, viciously pulling her numbing body to his warmth. And Lord, it enveloped her completely as she was hoisted upon a shoulder and carried quickly to the cabin. The extra weight did nothing to deter his resolution to get her inside. Lizzy supposed that any man who had promised to make love to a woman wouldn't back down.

Inside, Tom took one look at her bed and thought better of it before taking her into his quarters. The room was just as dark as it had been last night, except two night lamps residing beside the unmade bed illuminated what was needed.

Lizzy's attention strayed to the bed. The sheets were disorderly and twisted in every direction imaginable. How would their bodies look entwined with the bedding or with each other? She shivered intensely with sexual tension at the decadent idea. Lizzy was close to begging him to end their suffering.

Without consideration, Tom dumped her upon the bed, handcuffs appearing out of nowhere to seal her to the bedpost. He then went to a drawer, digging around until he pulled out two thick shoestrings. Twisting them together in correlation with their length, he tied her ankles together. When Lizzy tested her bonds, she knew just how much trouble she was in and how he wasn't going to fulfill his promise to make love to her. She felt angry and absolutely cheated.

He circled the bedside, observing her with predatory delight. In the manipulating shadows, he looked too sexy to be real. The way his eyes blazed as the lights hit them. The way his mouth curved as if she was in the position he wanted her.

Drawing closer, Tom sat upon her side of the bed. He leaned in, taking the back of his forefinger and tracing it across her milky cheek. His eyes darkened as if it took immense concentration to execute that single act. That gesture alone almost disrupted the glare Lizzy was delivering to him. "I was really hopin' to avoid this again, sugar."

Lizzy flinched away from his caresses. "Oh, yeah," she stated, her tone dripping in sarcasm. "I'm sure it's breaking your heart."

His face became shaded. "You see, it's that kinda behavior that's put you into this position."

"You jerk," Lizzy vehemently breathed. "Majority of the time since I got here, I've been tied up with a sweater then handcuffed to a bed _twice_! Are you the kind of kinky bastard who's into bondage?"

His bluish indigo eyes glinted dangerously. "You don't understand."

"Understand what?"

"This was done for your own goddamn good," Tom answered firmly.

Lizzy scoffed at that. "That's something from your own twisted understanding. From what _I_ understand is that you're the one who's a threat to me. You've given me no reason to even try to understand or believe you so I don't know why I'm being punished for something that's your fault."

Tom backed away, releasing a snarl of extreme frustration. "My fault? My ass! It ain't my fault that you want me to ride you good and hard."

Lizzy's eyes flashed fire. "Just as well," she grumbled.

"I ain't never had to force desire on a female and I sure as hell didn't force it on you." Tom paced back and for as he ran fingers brusquely through his hair, the masculine tendrils curling around his firm face. He then turned again to confront her, an unreadable expression clinging to his visage. "What game are you tryin' to play, hm?" he asked, his voice soft for once. "As of now, darlin', ain't none of us winnin'."

"Who said I was trying to play a game against you?" Lizzy exclaimed, though their whole relationship was based on nothing but sexual play. "I'm not the one who's doing the stalking."

She almost smiled to witness a slight change of color that marked his guilt. Lizzy carried on. "I know what you've done. I've developed my photographs and they serve as proof." She paused. "Why were you following me?"

A hiss of air blew from his mouth. "If you woulda looked closer, you woulda seen that I wasn't the only one followin' you. The one who was following us but yesterday just shows to what lengths these people would go to exploit you and your father."

Lizzy stewed over the answer for a while, shifting uncomfortably against her bonds. "And why do they want me? You still haven't told me anything and you promised that you would on the way here."

His eyes diverted away. "I've decided not to. It'll be safer for you not to know."

"Not to know?" Lizzy repeated. "How can I even begin to understand if you won't tell me? How can I avoid these people if I'm not sure if you're even decent for me to trust?"

Tom glanced her way once again. "Because I ain't sure if I can trust you enough with what I know, especially since you tried to take my head off last night."

"Do you blame me?"

Tom sighed tiredly. "If you only knew that more than one person's ass is in the line of fire." Leisurely, he came back to the bed, sitting close. "I don't wanna be your enemy, baby," he murmured softly before taking a strand of her brunette hair to smooth through his fingers. "For all it's worth, I wanna be more but I can't. Not with you and..."

His voice trailed off, his eyes dimming with a sense of hopelessness. Tom drew his hand back at the very instant Lizzy turned her head, her lips trailing from the base of his wrist to the extension of his middle finger. He quickly jerked his fingers back as if she was a vicious flame that burned him.

They exchanged looks and thoughts, echoing to each other to give in, but it was actually Tom who had the will to fight. He stood up and widened the distance between them and Lizzy never knew that a man could move so quickly away from what he desired.

Once he departed, Lizzy quivered as she glanced around her new prison until the room began to blur. She couldn't stop the droplets gliding down her cheeks. Her hands weren't free to wipe them away and she didn't want to cause a scene for him to watch her cry. Lizzy bit her bottom lip to keep her sobs quiet as she buried her head into an arm. Until now, solitude had never been so cold or lonely.

AN: I know since this was a small chapter, I owe my readers a fast update. Coming up shortly!.

(*)


	10. A glimpse of Tom's character

(*)

AN: It's time I show some briefs to my lovely hitman's character, and how much UST is their between Tometh.

Chapter 10: A glimpse of Tom's character.

"Dinnertime, lil' girl."

Watchful sapphire eyes glinted in the direction of the voice as Tom entered the room. He came around her side of the bed and set the plate down on the nightstand. Dusk had already fallen and darkness engulfed the room except for the bedside lamps that managed to keep Lizzy company throughout her confinement.

She didn't disguise the glower of disgust washing across her patrician countenance as he straightened upright. Tom caught on to the meaning instantly, looking down at her in disorientation. "What?"

"I'm not a little girl," Lizzy breathed hotly. "I'm a fully grown woman."

Tom scoffed, but took the time to browse her body with his dark, blue eyes. "You've only reached the first legal age. You ain't old enough to drink."

"Since when did you care about the law?" Lizzy derided.

Tom's expression told of his craving for a retort, but he kept it to himself. Lizzy found a mild sense of justice in her victory, but it was short lived since she was still at his mercy. Ignoring the way his eyes searched hers, she turned her attention to the food he had brought her. She saw a healthy serving of steak and two sides of macaroni and cheese and green beans. It looked appetizing. She hadn't eaten all day. This was the first time she had seen him in hours. He'd basically left her there the whole time, her nose becoming sensitive to the divine scent of masculinity that assailed her.

Lizzy had no choice but to inhale it in, slowly but surely getting aroused by a lingering presence that wasn't there. The earth-toned smell was unique, and like an aphrodisiac, it made her body hot and eager for his. It also made her wonder just how he would feel with all his manly vigor pressing her feminine body into the mattress, consuming and possessing her in ways that no man had ever done.

Heady from her thoughts, Lizzy breathed heavily, striving to conceal the desire deep in her eager cat-like eyes. She turned her head from him. "I'm not hungry."

As soon as the words left her mouth, she was betrayed by the growling of her stomach. She quickly peeked at him and cringed when she saw the hint of a smile grace his lips. It made her shiver at how a simple gesture could make her hormones go insane.

"You're a fine beauty, but a terrible liar."

Tom sat next to her, retrieved the plate and started to cut the steak into bite-size pieces. Lizzy licked her lips, savoring for a taste of steak dipped in tangy sauce. She even had a hankering for the kiddy side dish of mac and cheese, which, interestingly enough, she always enjoyed with a side of green beans.

He lifted a thick piece of meat to his mouth and devoured it. Lizzy's mouth fell open as he chewed almost avidly, his eyes closing briefly for a second to enjoy the morsel.

His gaze flitted to her, flickering in the luminosity. Her own eyes fell upon his mouth before lifting to observe him in his glory. Soft hued lips seduced her as they moved, his thin upper portion of flesh pursed against his plump bottom one. Such a pleasure to take that bottom lip into her mouth and suckle it with all the desire lust could give a woman.

Tom picked up another piece, but this time, he held it to her mouth. "You try."

Lizzy flinched away. "Where's mine?"

He sighed as he slightly placed the fork down. "There's plenty to satisfy us both. Besides, it was the only one I could find."

"I saw more than one steak in the freezer last night."

Even though Lizzy had caught him in the lie, he refused to give in directly. "It was the only one I was gonna cook." He brought the piece closer, but Lizzy still recoiled. "You gotta eat somethin', darlin'," Tom cajoled. "This food ain't gonna eat itself."

"I'm not a baby. I can feed myself."

He studied her. "I'm sure you can, sweet thang. Now, be a good girl and open up."

Reluctantly, Lizzy opened her mouth, finding a tasty fragment of meat popped into her mouth. She couldn't argue about him being a horrible cook. The steak was tender, succulently good as she chewed it thoroughly and swallowed. Her thick eyelashes lifted, observing how he was examining her lips intently. Lizzy cleared her throat to loosen the developing tension. "It's good," she admitted. "It's rare to find a man of your position who cooks so perfectly."

"As it's rare for a man of my position to find someone to share it with."

Lizzy fell silent as they began to eat without uttering another word. Tom alternated between them, feeding himself a bite before giving her one. The silence nearly killed Lizzy, but she didn't know what she could talk about. He wasn't Donald and her best friend didn't play on her sexuality as this man did. Tom Keen nourished the need just by being near her. Donald could barely rouse a thought.

Tom fed her the final piece of steak that was fully covered with sauce, some of it smearing all over her lips. Lizzy provocatively licked her lips without paying heed to her action, but missed the flavor that was out of the reach of her tongue. She looked up to notice him gaping at her mouth, searing her, making her crave for him to touch her.

Slowly, his hand lifted and his thumb wiped the traces of sauce from her lips, lightly smoothing it over the soft, full surface. Lizzy trembled. She felt hot. On fire. The feelings he provoked inside her were uncultivated.

And what she did next shocked the both of them.

She took her tongue and drew it slowly across his thumb. She never broke eye contact, seductively drawing his thumb into her mouth, sucking gently.

She didn't understand the reasons why she felt this way. He was the man who had been stalking her, but the space between them seemed like the only thing that mattered. Lizzy felt like he had set a match to her and she was the firecracker ready to explode at his whim.

As her chest heaved silently and her sapphire eyes drowning in his, Tom was spellbound. It was still hard to believe that Elizabeth Saddler could be so aloof at times, then sear him with this passionate fire that made him burn and he burned fiercely for her.

What she had just done forced tremors to course through him. His thumb was warmly cocooned inside her welcoming mouth, so hot and wet. He wished that it was so for another part of her body.

Tom was disturbed by her, aroused by her breathing alone. And he was constantly fighting with himself. With her. Though he had promised to keep his hands away, he couldn't exempt the fact that he was shortly beginning to lose his battles. Her feral eyes of sensual blue were hungry, screaming for him to take her. But he couldn't lose control. Not like he did that night he almost tore her apart with the lust that besieged him so strongly.

This need to have her had to stop. Tom had brought her to Tennessee with the ulterior motive to seduce her to become his bed-mate, but he had to curve his want. He couldn't take her, no matter how much she silently begged for it and not while she was still vulnerable. She was under his protection, damn it! What good was he to her if he was lost in her? Then she would become his weakness and their lives depended on their indifference. He had acknowledged his caring for her, but that came second to his oath to guard her. He would not be deterred. He would just have to learn to keep his damned hands off that curvaceous body of hers.

Grudgingly, Tom withdrew his thumb, stifling a throaty groan. It was grueling to fight the urge to take her while she was full of lust like him. Jesus, how Tom yearned to see himself buried in her offered body, the both of them shivering in passionate delight. He stood by the bed, panting heavily as his sapphire eyes forced themselves on her face. He tried not to stare at her heaving boobs since giving into that temptation would rage the battle within himself once again, and the next time, he was sure he would lose.

"Bath time," he breathed.

Lizzy's eyes suddenly dimmed as if she turned her arousal off like a light switch which Tom found to be a surprise.

"About time," she saucily articulated, raising her cuffed wrists to him. "Release me."

He ignored the astonishment that flowed into her eyes as he did as she asked, but he detached the other end of the cuff from the bedpost and resealed it to her other wrist. Then he picked her up and carried her into the bathroom.

Tom set her down to close the door, walking over to the commode to take a seat. Lizzy stood there, her gaze browsing every facet of the room, from the large tub to the shower as if she had never seen them before. Her gaze finally settled on him, defiant to the last. He exhaled, praying to God for patience. "What are you waitin' for? Bathe."

She rolled her eyes. "I can't while you're here. Anyway, you are, after all, responsible for me being in this situation." Lizzy initiated what "this situation" was by pointing her joined hands to him. "I can't undress with my hands like this."

Tom languidly studied the "situation" and her with light. "My, that is a problem, ain't it, sugar?"

Lizzy flashed a look of malice his way. "Will you just undo the cuffs, please?"

Tom cleared his throat to battle the forming of a mischievous smirk. "I know of somethin' better to do," he revealed as he stood tall and toddled to the door. "Be right back. Stay there."

Lizzy had managed to stay unmoving until his return, her eyes growing as big as saucers when she beheld the Bowie knife in his hand. She instantly started to snivel. Tom's attitude soured. "What the hell are you whimperin' for?" he barked harshly before he softened a bit. "I ain't gonna hurt you."

"I don't know that," Lizzy reproved, though her voice quivered. "I still don't even believe that I'm here in this cabin for my own protection."

"Believe what you want." He drew the knife prudently out of the sheath, watching with immersed concentration as the blade caught the gleam of the lights. "You're safer with me than with anyone else."

She flinched. "Please don't," she implored sarcastically. "I like this shirt."

"I can always give you the money to pay for another," he replied as he sauntered closer to her shaking body. "Doesn't look like it cost you an arm and a leg." He stopped behind her, positioning the knife at the base of her shirt. "Don't move."

He ran the knife carefully up her back, cutting the material away. Lizzy stiffened and trembled slightly, hoping the blade wouldn't cut her by accident. But her movements made Tom suddenly uneasy, as if doing this was a mortal sin. "Didn't I tell you not to move?" he grumbled roughly as if this was her fault.

Lizzy glanced curtly behind her. "I don't trust you with a knife."

Tom scoffed. "Well, then, sweet thang, consider us in the same boat. You coulda done myself more damage than I could do to you," he chided as he finished off the shirt, the new flaps drooping from her shoulders in partial ruin. "Now for the sleeves."

Lizzy gulped audibly. "Haven't you done enough damage as it is?"

Tom shrugged one strong shoulder. "It's the only way I can get it off."

"Like hell it is," Lizzy grumbled. "You just didn't want to take the easy way." and immediadely gasped at her unintended innuendo. _Take the easy way. _

Tom ignored her snide comment and sliced through the long sleeved shirt like butter. It fell in tatters at their feet. The coolness of the atmosphere struck her fine skin and Tom could distinguish the chill bumps that swiftly assailed her arms. What he wouldn't give to warm her himself.

As if having a mind of its own, his hand reached out and touched the smooth marble white skin of her back. An audible, feminine gasp was heard to alert him that the hellion had resurfaced. Lizzy turned to hit him, but Tom grabbed the flying hand before it struck him across the face. He grinned smugly as he shoved her hand down. "You know, you're pretty when you're angry. The life that flares in your eyes is very becomin'. Besides I always had a thang for feisty bitches."

Lizzy fumed in frustration and the undying glare she gave him seemed as if she wanted to wring his neck like a stress ball. Tom rolled her aggression off his shoulders like it was nothing, giving the little darlin' a nice, firm slap on her bottom. It was appealing to her sexuality.

"Enough hysterics," he replied as he reached around the front of her, placing the cold blade beneath the bra. The gesture moved her into the security of his arms, his other hand coasting freely over the smooth skin of delicious milky once again. The scent of vanilla attacked him head on, Tom getting dizzy as the will in him began to dim. But he couldn't do this. Not now.

"Again, don't...move," he warned as she stiffened in his arms. Lizzy squealed at the way the blade touched the valley between her breasts. As he cut the bra off, she disobeyed his orders, moving at the wrong time. Tom's ears were suddenly greeted by frantic whimpering. Tom gave a start. "What, did I nick you?"

He circled around to check, gaining a delightful view of her breasts. But sex wasn't on his mind for once. His blue eyes browsed over until he found a small lesion at the side of her left breast.

_God, he had cut her. _

He felt responsible as hell for the result. His thumb went over the laceration. Lizzy gasped, moving away from him.

"God, I hurt you," he groaned as he looked briefly into her eyes and saw the tears in them. He immediately dropped his gaze to her feet. Jesus, he felt guilty for the first time in years. "I told you not to move."

But he knew that he was more to blame than she. He wouldn't admit as much to her since it would only give her a window of opportunity to use that knowledge against him. A woman of her wiles could do so.

His eyes lifted and widened to see the wound starting to pool with thick, dark crimson.

_Blood. _

Without thinking, he lowered his mouth to suck on it. Lizzy was taken aback and tried to inch away. "What are you doing?"

Tom didn't know, but the question she asked was too husky for his peace of mind. His desire for her coiled tightly in his gut and he throbbed everywhere as the sweet fragrance of her skin floated into his nose. She moaned as he nursed her wound until he was sure that it had stopped flowing, but Tom was far from finished.

He was invigorated from her rasping sighs of arousal, entranced by the velvetiness of her skin that he couldn't stop himself. The drive of his determination to stay away from her evaporated from his mind. Lizzy was the center of his attention and he had to satisfy his craving for her.

His mouth moved to her semi-erect nipple of pink strawberry, inhaling it past his lips before sucking and suckling on it strongly. His tongue swirled around the puckering bud, enjoying the way it grew in excitement under his exploration. Tom was thrilled when he was able to force another moan from her throat due to the pleasant sensations he was giving her.

Tom wrapped his arms around her, forgetting he still had the knife in his hand. The blade subtly graced the silky skin of her back, forcing Lizzy to release a distressed yelp. Tom pulled back, swearing aloud. He couldn't bear how he got carried away. When he made eye contact, he could have dropped the knife at the way she was looking, so desolate and honest to God afraid of him.

Tom swiftly unfastened her restraints, forcing the cuffs into a pocket. He compelled his glance to stay above neck level, understanding that he would have a definite relapse. He drew in a shaky breath past his lips. "I'll be right outside the door." But before he left, Tom's face hardened from the remorse he felt. "These windows might be locked, but there's more than one way to skin a cat. If you run, I swear on your pretty lil' head I'll find you, Lizzy," he threatened ominously. "Don't...play games with me when it comes to your life."

And with finality, Tom left Lizzy standing in the bathroom alone, slamming the door behind him.

~*~*~*~

"Hey, jackass!"

There was a break of silence on the other side before she was answered with a brisk "What?" She had been in the shower for a while, all that time was building up hatred for what he had done to her. "I need clothes," she replied through the door.

She heard a flippant scoff. "And that's my problem?"

Her eyes could have burned holes into the door. She decided to change her tone, since she was wearing nothing on that side of the door. "Please? I want my clothes."

Lizzy's ears perceived the sudden shuffle of footsteps retreating and coming back after a few seconds. Lizzy's gaze zeroed in on the suddenly twisting doorknob. She had locked it and made sure he didn't bother her. She still was trying to recover from what had happened earlier.

"Unlock the door, baby," Tom murmured in his voice that sounded like sweet whiskey. "I ain't gonna come in there and jump your bones. Just lemme pass this through."

Quickly, she unlocked the door and caught the piece of material into her hands before slamming the door into place. Lizzy unfolded it and looked at it thoroughly. Her eyes glanced incredulously at the entry way as if she could see him. She was rapidly growing frustrated with the man.

"Only a shirt? I need something else, like underwear."

"I wouldn't recommend my goin' through your stuff at the moment. Might grow too attached to what I might find."

Lizzy muffled her aggravated curse. "Then if I dress in this, may I go get it?"

"You ain't allowed to leave beyond the bedroom door."

"But this is your room."

A ragged sigh. "Yes and you ain't leavin' it, so come on out, sugar. You've been in there long enough to keep yourself clean for a week."

Lizzy was reluctant, but she managed to gather her courage and exited the bathroom. Her fingers nervously fumbled with the deep, red wine colored shirt of luxurious silk. It was like a light caress around her body, his scent imbedded into each stitch of material. The long sleeves concealed her arms, the buttons like a highway running up and down her front. The shirt masked the curves of her body as it reached her knees.

She was still self-conscious about her dress. Though it covered almost everything, she still had it buttoned up all the way to keep any kind of velvety, marble white skin from surfacing to Tom. Her legs she couldn't help, and she was disturbed by the draft between her legs from not having any underwear.

As her eyes focused on his, she was bothered by the captivated, fixed stare coming from the opposite side of the room. It was a look that a tiger would give its prey when hungered. Lizzy had no doubts that he would devour her in a microsecond.

A distinct crack from the fireplace broke his trance, Tom closing his eyes to regain himself. She noted that he had prepared a fire. It was quite strange that there was a hearth in every room in the cabin, even in the dining room that adjoined the kitchen. Whoever built this cabin made sure that no one froze to death.

Indigo eyes redirected to her, freezing her to the spot. "Are you okay?" he inquired in a soft, deadpan voice.

Lizzy shrugged. "You stopped the bleeding," she commented mildly. "Wasn't much I could do for it."

He turned his back to her as if it was painful to even stare at her. "Any ointment?"

"A little."

Tom nodded, his focus fastened to the roaring flames. "I'm sorry, honey," he murmured out of the blue. "I got carried away. I shoulda never... I've never had a slip of control before I..."

His voice trailed off, but he didn't have to say anymore. Lizzy was startled that he got so far into an apology. "I'm not sure if that's a compliment," she answered, trying to make small light on the situation. "It seems to me that a man like yourself hardly ever loses control."

Her last statement was like a cue for him to turn around, dark eyes meditative and menacing. "You've proven me a great deal wrong lately."

As a startled look crossed her features, Tom again pivoted away from her abruptly before walking to the bear rug situated by the fire. He sat down, not uttering a reply or blinking a lash as he ponderously observed the fire crackle and pop. He didn't invite her, but Lizzy was drawn to this man. It wasn't for just the reason that she wanted him but he was a mystery that needed solving, if that was even possible.

She came and sat next to him, keeping her eyes on his strong face to see betraying muscles flinching at her intrusion. But his stare remained the same, not even a twitch acknowledged her presence. At least he wasn't revolted by her being near him.

Lizzy also turned to watch the hearth, absorbing the quaint quiet that filled the void. The children of the night bayed their calls to the full moon, yet they seemed to have more things to say than the couple confined together in the middle of nowhere. It put Lizzy into such a disadvantage at how this hardened man with this perplexing sense of charm and sexuality was able to intrigue a girl like herself. Yet, in order to figure this man out, she had to start by asking the appropriate questions.

She looked back to him, her eyes tracing his drawn face as the lighting enhanced it. "May I ask you a question?"

Was that her voice that sounded so low and intimate? If he caught it, it didn't show.

"What?" he asked curtly.

Lizzy leaned forward until she clutched the dog tags hanging around his neck. She gave them a slight tug before letting go.

"Army?"

"Marines."

"How many years?"

"Five" he answered. "Joined after I graduated from high school."

Lizzy's pretty face scrunched. "Didn't you want to go to college?"

"Wasn't enough money to send the three of us, not at the time," he explained. "My elder brother didn't go either, before his job at the FBI required him to attend some sort of institution before applyin' for what he wanted to. But back then, we both decided that it was best to allow the youngest to go." He shrugged. "Didn't really wanna anyway, so it wasn't a big deal. Plus, what schoolin' I got from the Marines was all I needed."

"I think it was a nice sacrifice."

He didn't respond, but kept a constant vigil for the flames. Lizzy, though she couldn't understand why, was determined to keep his attention.

"Are you still in service?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Court-martialed. And its been 5 years since."

Lizzy blinked in surprise by the terse answer. Her curiosity soared to another level. "What did you do? Something serious?"

"Yeah."

More silence. Lizzy was dying to know. "Well?"

"I got dismissed for disobeyin' orders, puttin' lives at stake, and whatever else the system wished to place on my permanent record to last the rest of my damned life," he disclosed gruffly.

"But for doing what?" Lizzy cried.

At last, he turned to look at her, but his analysis was cold and hard. "I ain't in the mood for story time at the moment, honey," he countered as his eyes glimpsed her over in intimate reflection. "My thoughts are too engaged in somethin' else."

Lizzy was suddenly hot and she unconsciously loosened a couple of buttons of her shirt. She wasn't aware that now Tom had a better access to her cleavage and his eyes were burning harder into her body. She glanced to see his observant gaze and she cleared her throat uneasily in attempt to change the subject. "What will happen when those people find us?"

His body hardened. "They won't if you lay low and do as I say."

"And if I don't?"

"Consider yourself dead."

Lizzy flinched as he disclosed that information and quickly changed the subject again. "Then what made you come to me?"

Tom cut his gaze into her before returning it to the fire. "Duty, obligation," he replied. "I feel like I owe you that."

Lizzy frowned. "Owe me what?"

"My protection," he related. "It feels to me as if I've done somethin' to you. I ain't never felt like this before and I don't like it. Not a damn bit."

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean," he uttered darkly with a smoky voice. He turned to stare at her with those obscure eyes. "What happens every time I touch you is damnin' to even me, but I...I want you. I wanna feel you beneath me. I wanna hear what your moans sound like on a more intimate level. I wanna taste the delights your body has to offer. I wanna know every inch of you, Lizzy, but you're off limits. I can't touch you in the way that I wanna, but I understood that even first night I knew of you wasn't enough."

Lizzy shuddered at the words and the way his eyes changed colors from the usual indigo to a fiery sapphire that flared threateningly. "Do you know how torturin' it is to be in such a close proximity to you and not usin' what your body was made for?"

She quivered again. "You can't talk to me this way," she reprimanded distastefully. "I'm a politician's daughter."

"That you are, honey, but I don't give a damn whose daughter you are. Right now, I wouldn't care if your daddy was God. In the bedroom, all titles are stripped. There's only man and woman. Your daddy can't be in the bedroom with you. He can't save you from what a man can give you."

"Or you?"

"Or me."

Her eyes lit on his, fear beginning to surface in knowledge to where the conversation was heading. "Why do you want me?"

"Why not?" Tom exclaimed with passion. "You're beautiful and wholesome, yet you possess this craze inside you that I wanna explore. You make me wanna..."

He took this time to breathe out harshly his aching desire. "If we did it, I can make it good for you, that I promise. Imagine, Lizzy. Imagine the possibilities of our lovemakin' with the passion we already have together. One night with me and I guarantee that it would leave you in a slow, sweet burn by the mornin'."

AN: As promised this was the huge update, once again next update won't be late. And I have a Date.

(*)


	11. Collision course- Reason and lust

(*)

AN: This chapter has it all resolution to the UST. Lemme know what you thank!... I mean think.

Chapter 11: Collision course – Reason and Lust.

His husky promise sent an inexpressible tingle all over her body. The breath caught in Lizzy's throat as her sapphire eyes stared undauntedly into the piercing blue of Tom's unyielding ones. At once, she could see how the desire within them engulfed the irises into that dark indigo color that almost seemed black. She shivered in knowing that she inflamed that longing.

Feeling unquestionably perturbed, Lizzy rose to her feet in a brisk motion, keeping the lower part of herself covered from his roving eyes. She damned the shirt in her mind and heartily condemned the owner of it as well. How she hated the predicament she was constantly caught in with this unnerving male.

Keeping the hem of the shirt close to her legs, Lizzy narrowed her reproving eyes to Tom. "Have you always been this insinuating in your advances?" she accused irritably.

He also stood, matching her glare with one of mounting need. "Depends on the woman and location," he breathed sensuously. "If I want her, I take her."

A shiver went through her body. "Sounds very arrogant to me," Lizzy criticized.

His gaze sliced into her like a knife as he observed her steadfastly, his study of her intense and thorough. His tongue skimmed his lips as if anticipating a taste for something exotic. "You don't know much about the pleasures that takes place between a man and woman, though I'm sure you know enough, even with your standards."

Lizzy lifted her chin. "And what do you know about pleasure that doesn't involve pouncing on me all hours of the day? From what I've seen, I'm really starting to doubt that you even know how to truly pleasure a woman, even one with my..._standards_."

_Did she really challenge his pride?_

Deep navy eyes glittered dangerously as his face pulled into a scowl. "You really do know how to stab a man's pride."

Her features betrayed her haughty expression. "Years of training."

"From your mother?"

Lizzy stilled at hearing that response. There was one thing you never talked to her about and that was Madeline Saddler. She fought back the tears and calmed her trembling bottom lip. "You don't know anything about her!"

He cocked a dark brow. "Oh, no," Tom replied. "Only that she left her man and lil' girl in the dust to pursue a more...uh...lovin' relationship with one of her lovers? Did I sum that up right?"

Lizzy instantly changed color as he unveiled what he did know of her mother and what was so painful for her to acknowledge. Her mother's behavior was something that she wasn't proud of, but her mother was in a place Lizzy couldn't reach her even if she wanted to. How she wished her mother would regret the life she had left, but what she had remember, her mother left happily.

Tom took her silence as her permission take a couple of steps toward her, attempting to intimidate her. "What makes you think that you ain't got some of your mama's sultry charm, sugar?" he asked. "What you possess makes men like me wanna tumble good and hard with you."

Lizzy frowned as she backed reflexively to the door, now trapping herself as Tom came nearer. How she wished she could melt into a puddle right now. "I possess no such thing," she replied snappishly. "My mother is not open for discussion."

A corner of his mouth lifted thoughtfully. "But you are."

Tom cornered her, forcing the hardness of his body into hers. They exchanged harsh breaths and gazes as his blue shards of ice zeroed upon her lips. His hands came up to frame her heart-shaped face. His forehead came to rest upon hers, the pads of his thumbs stroking her downy cheeks. "What you do to me, Lizzy," he whispered keenly. "I can't...control it."

Lizzy stopped struggling with him physically and began to ask questions that were mentally bothering her. Her eyes widened at his confession of losing his self-control. "Control what?" she inquired in a quivering whisper.

Urgently, he grasped her hand and guided it down their slightly compressed bodies until she was feeling the intimate part of him through his jeans. Lizzy gasped as she felt the instrument that was constantly aroused by her and was ready for her use. Tom groaned gutturally as she squeezed him accidentally while jerking her hand to free it. His lips pressed fervently to the corner of her mouth, the heatedness of his breath searing her cheek. "This...is what you do to me. Never have I lost control before."

Lizzy pulled back to read those hazy eyes glazed with passion. "And you don't like it, do you?"

She knew it was true. Every time he found that they had gone too far, his features displayed something frightful as he condemned them both for their passionate surges.

"No!" he cried fiercely, giving her a firm shake. He gulped, swallowing the thickness forming in his throat as he tried again in a soothing voice. "You deserve somethin' better than the rage I feel inside, but I can't help it...you...God, you feel so good."

His hands left her face, drawing down her body in studied caresses. Lizzy delighted in the path his hands were taking, fastening to her boobs to massage them in measured circles. Lizzy's nipples began to peak beneath her shirt and bore into the palms of his roughen hands. The fabric that thinly protected her body rose steadily as the onslaught of rubbing went on. His lips traced the delicate column of her throat, amusing himself with that structure.

Lizzy tried to fight with one last burst of resistance, albeit a small amount of it. "Please, don't..." she began after opening her eyes against the need quaking within her.

His fingers came to her lips, silencing her and stifling the last of her resolve. Their eyes met, both muddled with the desire that remained between them. "Don't fight it, Lizzy," Tom murmured as he stroked her cheek. "If I frighten you, which I know I do, I'm sorry, but I can't do this anymore. I need you."

She needed him too. The intense burning in her body was consuming and raging. Lizzy answered his kiss with all the passion that was embodied inside her. His tongue instantly sought and conquered the sweetness of her, swirling around her tongue and stroking the roof of her mouth. Lizzy moaned, rubbing her body against his as her tongue lashed out to his.

He drew in her bottom lip, sucking on the plump flesh. Lizzy whimpered as he lifted her arms to encircle his neck. His hands trailed down her arms and back until he encircled her waist. Tom grabbed two handfuls of her bottom, grinding her against him to feel his erection pulsating inside his pants.

He lifted her into his arms and carried her to the large bear rug in front of the fireplace. He laid her down softly onto the furry mass before covering her with his sizzling body, his mouth instantly seizing hers in another fervent kiss. Lizzy couldn't control her hands as they wandered all over his burly body. It was lean and muscular and his black shirt molded to his torso like a second skin, tucked tightly into his dark jeans.

Lizzy pulled the shirt out of his pants, lifting it enough so that her impatient hands could delve beneath it. Tom released an empowered growl as she felt her way up a sturdy back structured with corded muscles and sinewy skin. He kissed her neck with profound hunger, encouraging moans from her.

Lizzy's hands moved to his front, her fingers crawling to his chest. It was bare without a trace of hair. Her slight fingertips caressed his manly nipples and Tom gasped, giving her chin a sensual bite. "That feels good," he rumbled softly. "A man likes to be stroked like that just like a woman."

His hands journeyed up from her waist to her own breasts, drawing circles around the clothed, throbbing points crowning her aching mounds with avid attention. She jerked beneath him, moaning wildly as she arched her back. Lizzy wanted her nipples in his mouth. She whimpered, telling him without words what his actions was doing to her.

"Do you like that, Lizzy?" he asked huskily.

Lizzy nodded, turning her head to the side to give him more access to her neck. He kissed a trail down to where her shirt shielded the rest of her body. He parted the opening of the shirt and sinuously kissed it, his tongue leaving a damp line in its wake.

Even that wasn't enough. Slowly, Tom urged the buttons out of their slits, leaving two inches of skin revealed. His lips eased down the path of white flesh as each button was undone. He paused briefly at the valley between her boobs, his lips brushing her breastbone before continuing down to her flat stomach.

She didn't stop him as he unfastened the last two buttons, the intimate part of her being shown to him for the first time. His breathing deepened and Lizzy could feel herself seeping more as his eyes locked onto her private paradise.

Slowly, he parted the shirt more until the tails fell to the floor. Though she was on fire, Lizzy was frightened at the look that crossed his features. She had never seen the desire strike him so strongly. She quivered inside and out.

"Open your legs, Liz," he cooed softly. "Lemme see you."

Keeping her eyes fastened upon the animation on his handsome face, Lizzy bent her legs at the knees before opening them. An anguished groan emerged from his lips as those azure eyes lightened in anticipation. Lizzy moaned at the thought.

Tom eased onto his stomach, his face half a foot from her sopping nether lips. She was straining to see what he would do. Strong facial muscles twisted, his eyes closing briefly to inhale her. He sighed as if he was in heaven. "More, Lizzy."

She did as she was asked, hearing yet another groan. "God, watchin' you do that is like watchin' a rare flower bloom." His forefinger stroked a long caress down the puffy line that only needed so much force to open even more. "So beautiful."

Lizzy's body wrenched at the foreign but very manipulative touch. His finger came back and traced the opening again, but halted at a place that made the breath catch in her throat. She moaned as he circled it with slight pressure. "I found your love button," he throatily grunted. "That's all I need to do. Push it and you're mine."

And he did push. The act made Lizzy thrash about, her head turning from side to side upon the soft carpet lending its support. She dislodged the shirt that had kept her tits mostly covered; now almost everything of her was sacrificed to his eyes.

However, he seemed more engrossed with the lower half of her body, though his ears could detect the harsh breathing and rasping whimpers of developing passion. "You're so responsive," he replied before grabbing her hand. "Feel how wet you are?."

He took her fingers and urged her to touch the edge of her womanhood. The action was such a turn on that Lizzy could have screamed. "You feel that?" She nodded. "That's the passion that's coming from you. Your desire. It shows me how much it's gonna take for me to satisfy hunger."

Tom sucked her damp fingers into his mouth, licking the substance from her weeping nether region cleanly. She groaned, looking down to see the slow, sinful smile curving his mouth. His gaze held conniving promises of things he could show her. Lizzy wanted to know them all.

"Tom," she moaned throatily. Lizzy wasn't ashamed anymore. She was willing to beg him to do whatever he wanted to her, just as long as the throbbing pain racking her body would disappear. She wanted a resolution to her sexual tension she wouldn't even care if someone is truly making a scandalous movie of her, all she shamelessly wanted at the moment was a relief from pent up sexual tension. Her hands reached for him, her back arching and the pink points of her nipples darting toward him.

"Easy, sugar," he said in this odd, cooling voice. "We have all night and I don't wanna rush this time with you. I wanna savor..." His eyes roamed freely over her uncovered body. "...every sweet inch of you."  
Her sapphire eyes glimmered in the reflection of the firelight, her body warm and toasted in more ways than one. She observed as his head lowered closer to her aching sex, feeling the hot breath passing from his lips and striking her. His hair graced the inside of her legs, almost tickling her as his mouth neared her. She panted aloud, waiting with deep anticipation of the decadent feel of his mouth on her delicate core.

A noise alerted them both to attention. Lizzy opened her eyes to find Tom covering her body fully; his eyes wary like a deer during hunting season. She saw with dread how his passionate side vanished in flames, the hardcore Marine persona resurfacing as if their exploration never took place.

It never failed. Somehow or other, they were stopped from almost making love. If she was in a better mood, she would have been thankful for this interruption, but the ache in her wasn't so grateful. Lizzy could hardly believe that she was still enthralled with what had just happened. It had never happened to her before and she was spellbound by this man she thought she hated. Not anymore. She wanted him now more than anything.

She frowned as she looked up at him. "What..."

Tom brought a finger to his mouth. "Shh...stay here."

He rose and walked over to his dresser to grab a gun. Lizzy's eyes widened at the weapon she hadn't seen since he came to her house the night Thornton tried to rape her. Tom cocked it and threw her a grave glance before leaving the room. Lizzy covered herself without buttoning the shirt again as she was left to stew in solitude. She attuned her hearing to the pops of the fireplace until he came back a couple of minutes later. His expression was dark as sin as he carried something in his left hand.

"What was it?"

"More like who," he replied. "It was a Good Samaritan." Tom held up the object he brought with him. "Does this look familiar to you?"

"My scarf," she exclaimed. "But how..."

"When you tried to plan your great escape, you left this in the woods."

Lizzy teased her bottom lip. "Was it wise to open the door? What if...?"

Tom shook his head against the accusation that died in her throat. "He's a local up here. I know him."

Lizzy sat up, holding the large shirt closed. She ran a hand through her hair to pet down the flying strands. "Oh."

His eyes lit upon her, studying her thoughtfully for a split second as if deciding what to do with her. Lizzy could tell that Tom had no intention of rekindling the passion that took place moments ago, but residing deep in his eyes was regret and anger.

Sensing her appraisal of him, Tom immediately shadowed his feelings to forbid her to ever know what was his true regard for her.

"Let's get you to bed, sweet thang," Tom replied. Lizzy was surprised by his statement and her gaze snapped to his. He chuckled wryly. "I didn't mean for that. I mean for you to get some sleep."

Lizzy scowled. "It's not even nine and you want me to sleep?"

The look Tom wore proved that he stood firmly in his decision. Lizzy couldn't hide her disappointment and Tom decisively ignored it. "If you wanna go to sleep, fine, but I gotta fix you back to the bed."

"What, don't you trust me?"

Darkened eyes swept her body in a licentious gaze of utter hunger, giving Lizzy a sliver of hope. "Not as far as I can throw you, sweet thang. Damn it, I'm barely trustin' myself right now."

He lifted her body effortlessly from the floor and carried her toward the bed. Managing to draw the coverlet back without dislodging her from his arms, he settled her down on the downy mattress. Tom withdrew the handcuffs from his pocket and fastened her back to the bed. He checked to see if they were secured before he turned from her and headed toward the door.

Lizzy frowned. "Where are you going?"

"I have work to do," he called over his shoulder before turning partially around to look at her. The shadows and wicked gleam of light projecting from the fireplace enhanced his handsome features that Lizzy had to bite back an urgent sigh of want. But even in that face, the conflict was evident and Tom turned away as he caught her look of eager need resurfacing. "I'll be back," he managed in a calm voice. "Don't wait up."

And he was gone, her cries for him to come back falling upon deaf ears.

~*~*~*~

Just a few more seconds and she would've been calling his name. Perhaps that interruption was a godsend to stop him, but Tom saw it as a pain in the ass.

The memory of her hot curves enraptured him as he stared spellbound into the night. For the love of mercy, Elizabeth Saddler, the impossible hellcat who could've killed him wanted it. Hell, _begged_ him for it.

Tom swore as he cleaved the piece of wood in two. What she was doing to him wasn't healthy. He was outside in the snow with his chest bare and his axe swinging to take his mind off her. But the frigid weather wasn't quite doing its job. The hunger resided deep within him and he still wanted her. He had to draw upon all his strength to stop himself from marching into the cabin and joining her in bed.

Tom placed another piece of wood on the chopping block and sliced it down the middle. Hell, at the rate he was going, they would have a substantial quantity of wood to last them ten years. She festered in his mind and body like a disease that he couldn't cure himself of.

Releasing another frustrated snarl, he repeated his routine, only to have the handle snap in two. Tom used every blasphemous word in the book as he threw the handle in aggravation. It had been at the cabin since he first came there as a little boy and he just broke it out of lust and anger. It wasn't a good combination of feelings to have at one in the morning.

He had tried everything he could think of as a remedy. He had taken the longest shower in his life after he tried to drink her away. Both failed miserably. Her scent lingered like a specter in the air and surrounded him like a fog. And like a lighthouse, she kept guiding him to her port.

Tom swore again as he retrieved his shirt and threw it over a broad, structured shoulder. He reentered the house, edgy of what he could do. His grandfather had always said to stick it out like a man. However, Conrad Keen couldn't tell his grandson how to solve a problem like Lizzy.

He should stay far away from her after what almost happened. It was better for him to just sleep elsewhere. Although it was closer to his room, sleeping in hers was like him sleeping beside her. Her scent embedded in the fabric would trigger him off. He'll just have to settle upon the couch.

Despite that the cabin had four other bedrooms, Tom was aware that being on a bed would constantly remind him that Lizzy should be there writhing beneath the driving force of his body. Sleeping on the couch wasn't a much better choice, considering that it could also cushion Lizzy's sweet body beneath him, but staying on the couch with his profound desire for her would only keep him alert.

Tom went to the hall closet, searching for blankets that would cocoon his already burning body. Though he wished for the warmth to come from Lizzy rasping her lush curves against him, he had to settle for what he could get.

He glanced down the long hallway that led to his slightly bright bedroom. The fire was still going, though it was now more of embers and sparks. Perhaps he would check on her, if only to see if she slept comfortable with the handcuffs.

Tom gracefully moved down the hallway in sleek, silent steps, like a panther on prowl. He peeked in, witnessing her form beneath the coverlets and sheets, wrapped in sleep and dream. The moonlight glowed around her, conflicting from the almost satanic glow lingering from the fireplace. Tom moved forward, reaching her side. He silently watched her sleep, monitoring the way her chest steadily moved up and down.

Even in sleep, her subtle beauty and sweetness attracted the hell out of him. To think that in that very room by the fireplace, she had been yearning for his touch, his kiss. And he gave her what she begged for. She had the charm, though she didn't use it to her advantage. It seemed as if she didn't know how until he coaxed it out of her with a stroke of his fingers or the grace of his lips.

Lizzy moaned slightly, turning in bed. She never fastened the shirt again, part of it opened and revealing the valley of her breasts and the shadows in between. His eyes narrowed like a beam onto that very place, tempted to dive head first into her shirt and suckle her breasts like a starving man.

Tom stopped himself from shuddering too loudly for her to take notice. Another confrontation was something he couldn't deal with tonight. The night hours were beginning to wane, and by morning, he would be able to do outside chores to avoid any contact with her. He just needed to last until dawn.

As he perceived this slumbering angel, the desire slowly began to rise to higher degrees. Tom knew it was in his best interest to leave. He walked to the other side of the bed instead, tossing his shirt onto a nearby rocking chair. He lifted the covers and eased himself in carefully beside her.  
His breathing blew past his lips as comfort came back into his body. She didn't stir, only did a slight twitch of her head as she snuggled it back into the pillow. Tom couldn't understand why he felt this way when he knew damn well where he should be. His body belonged on the couch in the living room, playing remote bodyguard, but for the sake of him, he just couldn't find the courage to leave her.

Tom placed his hands behind his head and glanced up to count the ceiling tiles as he did as a little boy when sleep eluded him. It was the best thing he could do, since his mind refused to develop any thoughts about sheep jumping fences. He tried that a couple of times and he always seemed to chase them away with a gun, threatening to make lamb chops out of the whole of them.

As his eyes drifted closed, his nose breathed in sweet vanilla, soothing his brain to a realm of dreams that he hadn't been to since childhood. Nightmares stayed at bay, the only images flickering in his mind were those of Lizzy, guiding him safely through the darkness, their lovemaking his salvation from the horrendous apparitions of the past.

~*~*~*~

This had to be one of the greatest dreams Tom has ever imagined. He was surrounded by the slickest and hottest sheath upon Earth. Hell, it felt as if he had died and was now in the arms of the most beautiful angel. Her cries beneath him were damn near to heaven. She was all around him, her precious scent drowning him in a sea of dire yearning.

Tom was thinking that it was a sin for her to be so tight. Her muscles clenching him firmly that the movement of her clinging tissues nearly drove him to madness. He was concerned about whether or not to continue. However, even though he knew it was but another dream, he sure as hell wanted it to last as if it was real.

Slowly, he inched his aching erection into her damp cove. Tom gritted his teeth to keep back his moans. Her eyes were closed, thankfully, for he didn't want her to witness exactly how much sensual pain she subjected him to, but he was sure that she could feel him shudder. It was so hard to keep himself together. Tom was sure he would explode inside her without giving her the pleasure she needed from him. That was mandatory, to seek her pleasure before his own.

He had to.

He shoved those selfless thoughts aside and buried himself confidently to the hilt, grunting at the snugness she offered. However, Tom wasn't sated long before the warning bells sounded. Tom's eyes snapped open, alerted awake to cries of pain. They weren't of passion as his dream had assumed. His gaze fastened to the closed eyelids of Lizzy, her face scrunched as the tears trickled.

_Oh, shit_, was all he could manage in his cloudy thoughts. He was afraid to even look down their bodies, yet he didn't have to. As sure as he was a man, he could feel which part of him was connected so profoundly with her and his skilled fingers were not to blame this time. Tom was, under seriously discomforted consequences, deep inside the woman of his utmost desire. Without a doubt, having her surround all of him was like heaven, but she was determined to make it hell.

Lizzy screamed uncontrollably, tugging at the handcuffs. If she was free, she would be hitting him with balled fists until he backed off. She bucked her hips outrageously to unseat him, but she was only making the situation worse. Each shift of her body jolted him, his manhood edging back and forth within her. Tom nearly choked on his desire as he attempted to pacify his lust.

He grabbed a hold of her upper arms, pinning them down until the point that they almost hurt. Lizzy was still determined to flounder her body, her pelvis arching into his. Tom fought his need with everything he had.

"You bastard!" she bawled at the top of her lungs. She sobbed, monsoons of tears pouring down her marble white visage in numerous rivulets. The sight nearly wrenched Tom's caged heart out. "You bastard!" she cried again. "You bastard! You bastard! You bastard! Get off!"

He shook her, getting her to stop her fits for a minute. He was still bewildered and sure as hell didn't have a clue what was going on. "Stop it!" he grated with another emphasized shake. "Just...don't move. You'll only make it worse."

Her eyes lifted to his, those eyes, which had melted into cobalt blue pools, were full and luminous with the threat of unshed tears. "Worse?" she replied incredulously. "You _hurt_ me!"

Tom's eyes searched hers before accidentally nudging his hips forward. Lizzy cried out in pain, the tightness of her hot sheath whirling his mind. Then it finally dawned on him. His eyes widened to hers in a hard, icy gaze, his face telling of disbelief. "Holy hell! You're a goddamn virgin!"

All that fire and passion came from a virgin? All that time, he thought she was experienced in some way, to at least been with a man just once. Virgins weren't expected to show such passionate desire. Not as strong as the waves Lizzy radiated every time he touched her. Tom's anger surfaced, more at himself for not seeing it sooner.

"Goddamnit, why didn't you try and warn me off?" he barked irritably.

Lizzy frowned at him as she sniffled. "What difference would that have made?"

_What difference would it have made?_ Though he stayed far away from the inexperienced, this was an uncommon exception. Lizzy's virginal state only made her more appealing in his eyes. Hell, he was still as hard as granite nestled between her legs. She might have been a virgin, but the thought only turned him on to a higher level to know that he was the first, not the lucky bastard who would have her as his wife later in life. His bed warmer and comforter. The mother of his children.

Tom shut those thoughts out, determined not to think of them anymore. Her future was not his concern, but he couldn't excuse the nagging fact that it bothered him like hell.

"Damn it all, I don't like beddin' virgins," he grumbled. "Never have."

"Well, you just bedded your first," she retorted with soft sarcasm. "Congratulations."

Tom's jaw clenched at the pained scorn flowing from her. "It damn sure was by accident."

"I think you're deformed."

Tom lifted a brow in misunderstanding as his eyes locked onto her in a curt but serious study. He wasn't sure if he should be angry for her insult, but he kept his steam beneath the collar. "Deformed?"

"It should be against the law for a man like you to develop into such a size. You're stretching and hurting me. Take it out."

Tom almost smiled, but with him being in pain, it was hard to manage even to lift a corner of his mouth. It was absolute anguish to keep his hips still. God only knew that he wanted to rock them until she screamed for him in throes of passion. However, Lizzy's pain was to be expected. He was the first ever to enter her, and her accepting him would be demanding.

"I was blessed with some damned good genes," he replied in a warm voice. "Most men of my background ain't got it this good."

Tom was trying to shed a bit of humor, though it was shortly overrated. The look on Lizzy's face was far from smiling. She had stopped crying, but her eyes still shone like the virgin moonlight upon an open sea. "How can you joke at a time like this?" she said as her facial features twisted in anger. Tears of irritation spilled forth as she attempted to throw him off again. "You've had your fun, now leave me alone!"

Tom seized her hips, his fingertips burying themselves into her flesh to stop her. "Don't...move. Damn it, girl, when I say don't move, I mean it. We already had one accident involvin' your disobedience. I don't want another to occur."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm tryin' my damnedest not to come inside you!" he gruffly responded.

Lizzy froze, her sapphire eyes glittering in the moonlight. She looked so ethereal that Tom was having second thoughts about this scenario being real at all. He didn't even fathom that this was how they would come together in their first meeting of flesh. But he just noticed how his pants were down enough to admit his manhood breathing room. As for Lizzy, the shirt was parted enough to crush her naked breasts against his chest. How could he miss those sweet nipples poking against his skin?

And those searing points told him what she couldn't admit aloud. She was aroused and wanted him to finish what they had started hours ago. He felt himself swell inside her, his manhood struggling to expand the walls of her sex. Lizzy released another sob, startled by the feel of him growing within her.

"Stop! Please, get off of me!"

Tom freed her arms and grabbed the sheets beneath her, wringing them in his hands to fight his control. "I can only stop myself for so long," he admitted between clenched teeth. "I can't leave it like this. Lemme make it up to you, sugar, and allow you to feel us joined together."

"I feel it," she gritted. "It's unbearable."

"Just give it a few more moments and I promise upon my life that the you'll feel nothin' but pleasure."

Her sapphire eyes flashed. "I don't care! You've hurt me and there can't be any pleasure from whatever is probing inside me. Just take that...monster of yours and shove it into a light socket!"

Tom blinked at the impact of her voice and words. Hell, it couldn't be as bad as she was proposing, but then again, what experience has he had with virgins? Not a hell of a lot, but if they were all as hysterical as this one, Tom would remain as far away as distance would allow. Hell and brimstone was all they brought.

As cautiously as he could manage, Tom pulled steadily out of her, already missing the hot tightness of her womanhood enveloping him. His arousal was slick with her unique honey, though she didn't want to admit that she was becoming accustomed to his unusual size. He hovered over her, staring at the curve of her cheek since she had her head turned away from him in defiance.

How could he make things right? He knew he couldn't. Tom couldn't give her virginity back, although he would loved to go back in time and erase the foolish move of getting in bed beside her. It was wrong from the first, yet he followed through with it.

Tom shifted his face closer until his breath blew upon her cheek. "Lizzy?"

Lizzy sniffled, burying her head into her arm to hide her face. "Please, just go away."

"Lizzy..."

"Please?"

Her voice was diminutive and beseeching. It was but a small request, but a huge effort on his part. However, Tom just didn't want to leave. The rightness of their bodies just made him want to debate the fact that they were compatible, but she would still condemn him. He took her virginity, though it was entirely by accident. These things were sacred to some women, especially those who were saving it. Lizzy was probably saving it for the man she wanted for her husband. That was somebody Tom sure as hell wasn't going to be.

Delicate things, these virgins. Their purity couldn't be taken by force, but given freely in order to earn their respect. Tom had just lost the respect she had for him, if any.

He got up from the bed and turned to her while he zipped up his fly. Even with the belief of his leaving, she still refused to look at him. Nevertheless, Lizzy moved once Tom was walking out the door, burying her face back into her arm, and her cries of woe chased after him down the dark hall.

PS: Next update soon, no promises though!.

(*)


End file.
